EL NERD DE MI CLASE ES MULTIMILLONARIO
by forevernalu1213
Summary: Durante un tiempo Natsu fue objeto de bullying pero ya no cuando sus hermanos y primos lo inpide y se va sabiendo muchos secretos del joven...pero tambien se conoce que su personalidad es algo extrovertida lo que hace que todos piensen que el es raro aunque esten en lo contrario...
1. Chapter 1 prologo

EL NERD DE MI CLASE ES MULTIMILLONARIO

Prologo

Natsu pov

Aunque algunos crean que soy un inadaptado social no…no lo lo soy y porque me lo dicen es porque soy un nerd y el mejor de la clase siempre los maestros me preguntan a mi cosas que no saben los demás y como no tengo amigo porque creen que soy un gran presumido por tener notas altas…ella no me hace caso….si señoras y señores estoy enamorado soy Natsu Dragneel el nerd que se ha enamorado pero no de cualquier persona no…sino de la princesa presumida egoísta de toda la escuela me enamore de uno de mis enemigos de Lucy Heartfilia y porque uno de mis enemigos…porque tengo muchos demasiados y son los amiguitos de Heartfilia y también su novio…estoy harto de que me hagan bullying y me pongan de cero así es me hacen bullying estoy arto de toda esta situación pero toda mi vida para ellos es secreta ya que yo no hablo de mi vida y porque no hablo si hablo sobre que mi familia es multimillonaria y que tiene empresas en todo el mundo creerán que soy un fresa que gano mis calificaciones pagándoles a los maestros y aparte me tratarían raro pero yo aguanto todo esto solo porque tengo varias motivaciones y por ellos no me he suicidado…todos dirán que es multimillonario y se ha querido suicidar…si me he querido suicidar pero no gracias al apoyo de mi familia no lo he hecho porque si no estuviera ocho metros bajo tierra…y eso no sería bueno pero tengo muchas grandes motivaciones para salir adelante… primero están mis hermanos Happy mi hermanito el más pequeño de nosotros en la familia… Natsuki mi hermana gemela…Nando el mayor entre nosotros cuatro pero lo rebasa mi primo… mis padres Mayra y Nando…mis primos Erza que me regaña cada vez que meto la pata, Laxus el más grande de nosotros, Loki el don Juan ha tenido más de una novia en un mes, Gajeel mi primo con el que peleo cada vez que no estamos de acuerdo y mi manager, Lily el hermanito de Gajeel tiene la misma edad de Happy y se llevan muy bien, Tamaki y Takato gemelos pero diferentes…mi abuelo Makarov el dueño de una serie de escuelas de ricos y director de Fairy Tail la escuela a la que yo asisto… con mis hermanos soy muy cercano mas con Natsuki ya que compartimos muchos gustos y el más grande es por la música y cantar…un gran secreto en que compartimos todos nosotros primos y primas es que mi hermana y yo junto a Loki y todos los demás formamos parte del grupo más famoso de todo Oriente pronto será en América, Europa y África…que pasaría si se enteraran mis compañeros que al nerd que tanto maltratan es un millonario y todo lo demás no lo sé pero no lo quiero averiguar… pero lo que me preocupa más es que mis hermanos y mis primos planean irse para mi escuela…voy a iniciar 3° de secundaria …pero lo que me pasa desde hace unas horas es que me dijeron mis padres Natsu planeamos enviar a tus hermanos y primos a tu escuela…que me pasara no que le pasara a mis hermanos no solo a ellos a mis primos…tan pronto sepan esos idiotas que tengo hermanos y primos los comenzaran a maltratar…ahora que me acuerdo no podrán con Erza cuando se enoja es un mounstro…y se preguntaran que acaso sus hermanos y sus primos no van a la misma escuela y la respuesta es no…Happy junto a Natsuki asistían desde hace unas horas en Sabertooth…Nando, Laxus, Tamaki y Takato entraron a Lamia Scale…Erza a Fairy Hills…Loki está conmigo pero en otro salón…Gajeel y Lily están también con Natsuki y Happy por su seguridad de ambos y si apoyo eso pero porque a mí me pasa esto porque los enviaran en ese instituto…

Había terminado de escribir por mi Windows 8…mi hermana y Erza me dijeron que era bueno escribir para oprimir todos esos sentimientos y creo que tenían razón eran las 6 de la tarde a tiempo para ensayar pero hoy no estaba de ganas así que prendí mi televisión de no sé cuantas pulgadas pero estaba grande…me puse escuchar las noticias para a ver cuando escuche la noticia de que anunciaban de mi grupo pero qué diantres se trae Gajeel diciendo que antes de irnos de gira durante medio mes aremos un concierto aquí en Japón…pero no me dio mucha importancia acomode mis cosas en mi mochila si mañana era Lunes…saque mi uniforme en un lugar visible (imagínense el uniforme del ova 1 de Fairy Tail pero esto con un saco color azul bajo) para la mañana siguiente…cuando termine eso baje a la sala y pude ver que mi hermana ayudaba a mi hermanito a guardar sus cosas en su mochila al igual que ayudaba a mi primito… los demás también guardaban sus cosas en su mochila…primero se irían a inscribir a la dirección cosa que tardara hasta el almuerzo… y de ahí me dirigí a la cocina saque un bote de refresco de hay unas palomitas y me fui a mi cuarto quería ver uno de los conciertos que han grabado esos tontos y prendí el DVD y puse el disco…después de un rato llamaron a mi cuarto estaba tan sumido en la grabación que dije pasen y vi que era Natsuki junto a Happy pero el llevaba su pijama para dormir él se dormía conmigo cuando no estaban mis padres tenía miedo a que le saliera algo y Natsuki lo llevaba a mi cuarto…Natsuki lo acostó en mi cama que era muy grande y de ahí se sentó junto a mi baje el volumen de la TV y comenzó a platicar…

Natsuki: Na-kun todos se fueron a dormir tu deberías hacer lo mismo…mañana te dejaran de molestar porque estaremos nosotros…

Natsu: Es por eso que no puedo dormir…no quiero que los lastimen a ustedes Heartfilia junto Eucliffe, Mcgarden, Fullbuster, Loxar y los demás los molestaran y no quiero que les hagan daño a ninguno de ustedes dos

Natsuki: Pero Na-kun tampoco dejaremos nosotros que te hagan daño haci que duerme mañana será un gran día

Genial mi hermana me regaño pero creo que hare lo que ella me dice si quería estar activo por si le quieren hacer daño a alguno de ellos y lo estaré…no dejare que se salgan con la suya esta vez y le hagan daño a mi familia pensándolo bien a Loki no le han hecho nada y se porque los muy tontos no se han preguntado qué relación tiene mi apellido con el de el director y Loki…

Normal pov

Así paso toda la noche en silencio en la gran mansión…a la mañana siguiente todos los Dragneel se habían despertado…se andaban alistando y luego almorzaron pero se fueron por separados primero el joven peli rosa que llegaría tarde si no se apuraba y de ahí los demás…ellos se fueron a la oficina del director o mejor dicho su abuelo…el joven que llego por milagro se sentó en su lugar cerca del maestro… y le empezaron a molestar diciéndole de cosas pero pararon cuando escucharon que el maestro de Matemáticas entraban así era los Lunes cuando el maestro entro lo primero que vio era el joven que estaba siendo molestando por los demás jóvenes…

Macao: Ok todo el grupo excepto Dragneel se quedaran después de la salida a barrer la escuela entera y ya aplíquense que desde ahora será diferente para ustedes

Sting: Oiga porque todos nosotros pero Dragneel no que hicimos nosotros para que nos castigara de esta manera

Macao: Escucha mocoso ya han sido más de dos veces que molestan al joven en mi presencia y a la cuarta serán problema del director y de la subdirectora además joven Dragneel porque no les cuenta lo que me contaron las secretarias…

Natsu: Ni crea que lo hará solo responderé cosas de la clase pero fuera de eso nada…

Gray: Hay el afeminado se puso como niña otra vez pero nos la pagaras después este castigo no se quedara así

Y así transcurrieron los primeros módulos (u horas) donde los maestros enseñaron diferentes cosas y aburridas para la mayoría donde el joven Dragneel apoyaba a sus maestros con las dudas de sus compañeros y les decía la mejor forma…pronto llego el almuerzo el joven salió disparado antes de que le hicieran algo pero fue demasiado tarde cuando llego a el ultimo pasillo la azotea y ahí lo acorralaron y por poco le pegan pero eso no fue ya que le advirtieron algo…

Lucy: Escucha cerebrito no te haremos daño esta vez pero con la condición de que hagas nuestra tarea de matemáticas

Natsu: Y ustedes piensan que lo hare ni loco háganlo ustedes para eso tienen cerebro o desde cuando no lo usan cierto que ustedes ni lo han estrenado…

Sting: Escucha ella te quiere perdonar esto pero nosotros no si sigues con esa prepotencia te aseguro que te dejare con el ojo morado…

Gray: Yo voto porque se lo dejemos ya a que esperarnos además es un afeminado mira su cabello dime desde cuando te volviste niña

Antes de que los dos jóvenes les pegaran al joven peli rosa se escucho a Levi que venía gritando a Cana ordenando que la bajaran…a Wendy ordenando que bajaran a Charle a Jet y Droy tratando de proteger a Levi…a Juvia gritando que la bajaran y a un Romeo gritando de que lo soltaran cuando vieron los tres jóvenes un pequeño de cabellos azulados entro por esa puerta abriéndola por completo de hay varios jóvenes raros para ellos junto a sus amigos que gritaban que los bajaran y así fue los bajaron pero no los soltaban pero en un momento a otro reconocieron a un joven que era de otro salón era…Loki pero que rayos pasaba aquí pero poco después por la puerta entraron Rogue y Yukino que venían a advertirles…

Rogue: Sting cuidado andan buscando al nerd…pero que pasa aquí ellos son los que lo andaban…

Happy: Aye…buscando (pasando entre los tres jóvenes y acercándose al joven peli rosa) Natsu porque te tardaste tanto tengo hambre…

Lucy: Un momento afeminado los conoces si los conoces ordénales que suelten a mis amigos o si no…

Erza: Como que ordénales…tu no eres alguien más mayor que él para ordenarle algo mi primo ya no es tu diversión y si te le acercas o tocas un solo cabello no respondo…

Gajeel: Así es rubios oxigenados y cubo de hielo…todos somos familiares de él le hacen daño y ustedes pagaran no solo con uno de ustedes sino con uno de sus amigos y como prueba nos llevamos a la Mcgarden desde ahora nos pertenece…

Juvia: Oigan Juvia piensa que es injusto que se lleven a alguien solo por un malentendido… Juvia y sus amigos de Juvia son buenos amigos de Dragneel-san verdad Dragneel –san

Nando: No me hagan reír si se llevan bien con mi hermano no le dirían Dragneel-san ni nerd o mucho menos afeminado…además desde ahora nos pertenece la pequeña Mcgarden aparte de todo ustedes y sus padres pueden sufrir una gran caída en su inversiones con los asociados o díganme no se han preguntado quienes son los socios que ha ayudado a sus padres salir del oyó…

Yukino: Claro que si sus socios de nuestros padres son…

Continuara…

Jejejeje los deje con la duda espero que lo hayan disfrutado este fanfic sus capítulos los subiré los Jueves y el otro los Viernes o Sábados espero que lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden Fairy Tail no es mío sino hubiera hecho que el Nalu existiera y si por si fuera poco puede ser que pronto suba el siguiente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2 Adioshola nuevos amigos

**Yukino: Claro que si sus socios de nuestros padres son…**

**Buuu soy yo volvi jejejejeje espero que les allá gustado el prologo pronto seguirá la conti espero que no se desesperen y les este gustando…**

**aclaraciones **

**negrita y () son aclaraciones mias o interrupciones**

**" "son pensamientos de los personajes**

**() son expreciones de los personajes**

**Capitulo 1. Adiós a todos… hola a nuevos amigos**

**Normal pov**

Yukino: Claro que si sus socios de nuestros padres son Mayra y Fer de las disqueras más reconocidas aparte de una serie de hoteles…restaurantes… zapaterías**(yo: si que son ricos)** y no sé cuantas cosas mas pero la verdad es que ellos son millonarios o mejor dicho multimillonarios y Mayra es hija de el director de esta escuela y dueño de muchos mas institutos…

Loki: Jajajaja pero que tontos saben quienes son pero ni tan siquiera saben sus apellidos investíguenlos les daremos hasta media hora después de la salida ya que esperaremos a nuestra nueva amiga verdad Mcgarden…

Levi: Yo no he aceptado ser su amiga además el apellido de los socios de nuestros padres son Dragneel…y el del director igual ellos tienen cuatro hijos y no sé cuantos sobrinos de los cuales se hace cargo

Laxus: Oyes pequeña eres muy lista pero no te has dado cuenta de algo Dragneel es nuestro apellido al igual que el de él para la otra que tus amiguitos traten de maltratar a uno de mis primos o incluso a mi hermanita les hare daño a ustedes y si llegan lejos no solo se las verán con nosotros si no con nuestro abuelo… Natsu hora de irnos…Gajeel llévate a Mcgarden hay verán en la hora de clases a mis primos y hermana… y también a la Mcgarden…

Los jóvenes se llevaron a Natsu y Levi pero eso no fue todo antes de que se fueran le hicieron un calzón chino a Sting, Rogue y Gray los cuales dijeron que eso no era justo…después del almuerzo donde los jóvenes amigos de Mcgarden se preocuparon por pensar cosas que le hicieron a la joven se dieron cuenta que ella no estaba lesionada ni con ganas de vomitar… durante ese rato le dijeron que en la hora del castigo le contarían todo dicho esto entro el siguiente profesor quien era el de geografía que antes de comenzar las clases platico algo con los alumnos y de ahí entro el director junto a los jóvenes que habían visto hace rato algunos del salón y de ellos entro el joven Dragneel…y fue momento para que el director hablara…

Makarov: Escuchen mocosos…me he enterado de muchas cosas que hacen en este salón aparte de que sacan pésimas calificaciones…pero hay una excepción que es mi nieto Natsu Dragneel…y para ver como aumentar la calificación de este grupo aparte del programa de intercambio estos jóvenes serán puestos en salones diferentes y la mayor parte aquí ellos vienen de diferentes escuelas rebasan el promedio que tienen ustedes a la mayoría…

Ultear: Espero que ustedes no hagan lo mismo con su compañeros que con lo que hacían con el joven esta vez se meterán en grandes problemas…los que estarán en su clase son… Erza, Natsuki, Takato, Tamaki, Gajeel y Loki espero que se lleven bien ellos son familia del joven aquí presente y para que vean que ellos son más listos que ustedes su calificación para el examen de admisión el porcentaje fue del 200% cosa que creía que era imposible pero ellos lo lograron

Todos los jóvenes se quedaron maravillados al ver lo que decía la profesora de química mas al saber que esas personas alcanzaban a Natsu no simplemente eran similares las mismas calificaciones…pero durante las clases fueron raras esas siete personas compitiendo por responder durante todas las clases su espíritu era grande al momento de los estudios pero en lo demás era igual no lo sabrían…después de todas esas clases donde se marearon y se aburrieron más de lo normal pero todos los del salón se quedaron a hacer el aseo en toda la escuela y ese fue el momento en que los amigos de Mcgarden que era la mayoría del salón le preguntaron muchas cosas…

Yukino: Levi y que paso que te hicieron en la hora de receso espero que nada malo porque si no se las verán conmigo y con todos…

Levi: más bien dicho que no me hicieron ya que ellos se portaron de manera civilizada me ofrecieron un almuerzo delicioso y me pidieron que me sentara…también que me presentara y que me justificara porque le hacemos eso a Natsu…( viendo como la veían) se que dirán le dices Natsu al ahora nerd pero que te hicieron…digamos que Natsu es mucho mas diferente de lo que pensamos él es alegre…explosivo…respetuoso…cariñoso y muy muy amable y hoy me llevaran no sé donde pero tendré que ir porque digamos que ellos me entienden más que ustedes…yo cambie solo porque no me hicieran lo mismo que a Natsu…y lo admito soy una nerd

Lucy: Levi pero que dices no te iras de este grupo nosotros nunca te suprimimos…tal vez te metimos el miedo pero nunca te dijimos cambia nos agrada ser tus amigos

Levi: Pero a mí ya no…encontré otro grupo en el cual podre ser feliz y yo misma…donde podre expresarme como se me antoje la gana… platicar de Newton de su leyes o cualquier cosa de libros por favor Heartfilia piensa un poco desde cuando dejaste de ser tu… la Heartfilia que yo conocía no era así…lo siento pero no podremos ser amigos lo siento pero también me tengo que ir…

Todos los jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos por aquellas palabras que dijo la joven peli azul pero al momento de que gritaron su apodo ellos se asomaron a ver ellos la esperaban pero ella se veía feliz se había adaptado a ese grupo y ellos no serian un impedimento para esa alegría ya que años atrás habían hecho que la joven cambiara y que dejara de ser una nerd como ellos decían… después de que todos terminaran el aseo se fueron a sus respectivas casas pero en una de ella estaba cierta rubia que lloraba amargamente al recordar lo que le dijo la pequeña Mcgarden le dolió pero tenía razón desde cuando ella dejo de ser así…y recordó fue cuando iba en la primaria ella era igual a su pequeña amiga pero se recogía el cabello en coleta tenia anteojos y le decían de apodo cuatro ojos pero no todo fue feo para ella ya que recordó que tenía un gran amigo al momento de que lo recordó…recordó esa linda sonrisa que lo caracterizaba también como él la protegía de que le hicieran algo al igual que a su amiga pero cuando perdió ese gran amigo que tenia…fue cuando ella decidió cambiar para que la dejaran en paz su amigo le dijo las mismas palabras que la pequeña Mcgarden pero aquellas fueron las más dolorosas que le dijeron ya que para ella esa persona era un gran amigo y ella desperdicio su amistad…y quien era esa persona pues ni duda alguna fue Natsu Dragneel…y ella con tal de llamar su atención se busco novio hizo más amigos y hizo que su amiga cambiara…pero poco después se dio cuenta de que también le había hecho daño a él y fue la primera vez que le había apodado nerd…después vinieron apodos más fuertes y al final comenzaron con agresiones…la joven después de recordar eso bajo a la sala y se puso a ver películas…por otro lado de Tokio…cinco jóvenes caminaban alegremente platicando de muchas cosas…primero estaba Happy que interrumpía con un Aye cuando le aburría su plática de los grandes…de hay Natsuki que agarraba la mano de Happy…Natsu que platicaba cosas incoherentes con Gajeel y Levi que le seguían la corriente…pararon en un lugar compraron unos helados y caminaron otro poco mas…cuando llegaron a su destino que era la casa de los jóvenes… la pequeña joven quedo sorprendida por lo grande que era y lo hermoso de los jardines y los jóvenes la invitaron a entrar…

Natsuki: Levi-chan por favor no pises el césped nos regañaran si hacemos eso…y tampoco hagas mucho ruido mi mamá anda en un momento de ilustración y se encerró en el estudio anda tratando de escribir un libro

Levi: Ok…y a qué hora llegan los demás si bien me acuerdo ustedes dijeron que Erza tiene practica de karate…boxeo y esgrima… Nando tiene clases de piano…guitarra y de escritura…Takato… lo mismo que Erza…Laxus tiene entrenamiento de futbol y basquetbol…Loki tiene clases de pintura… piano y violín…Tamaki de batería…taekuondo y Lily tiene clases de matemáticas y algebra **(yo: es mucho pero igual manera me encanta como son de estudiosos)**

Natsu: Ellos volverán como eso de las 7 de la noche pero no te preocupes Gajeel ira por Lily…y nosotros no tenemos eso porque somos más cultos que ellos

Happy: Aye por eso Natsu y Natsuki pueden cantar muy bien…ya que también tienen un grupo musical y son muy famoso…

Gajeel: Oyes Natsu el tonto de tu hermanito dijo la verdad que le harás no le daremos mañana su pescado

Natsuki: Bueno como Happy dijo que nosotros somos de un grupo te diremos la verdad…mi hermano, y todos los demás formamos el grupo más famoso de oriente el grupo…

Y así paso un rato entero entre el secreto de los jóvenes y sus grandes gustos compartieron con la pequeña joven todo lo que les gustaba ….pero llego una parte donde a la pequeña joven le preguntaron si conocía a el joven peli rosa y ella había contestado que si **(yo: si se preguntan de Natsu el se había ido a la cocina desde hace un rato**) que lo conocía desde la primaria que él fue y sigue siendo el mismo chico que conoció el que protege a las personas sin importar que pase o como eran con el…y recuerda la última vez que hablo con el…ella explico que fue durante el momento que la joven rubia y ella habían cambiado totalmente y eso sorprendió a los dos jóvenes que escuchaban lo que relataban pero en un momento la joven peli rosa le dio ánimos a la joven peli azul que eso ya era el pasado y que lo que importaba era que ahora eran amigos todos y eso hizo que la joven peli azul sonriera ampliamente…

Levi (viendo como platicaban): **"**sin duda alguna no tuve un error en escogerlos ellos realmente son buenos amigos no como los demás ellos solo pensaban en ellos mismos**"**

Natsu: Oyes Levi no quieres pastel…o quieres un pay de manzana…o que tal un panque tenemos una variedad de pasteles…pays y panques escoge antes de que aquí el grandote se lo acabe todo…

Gajeel: Como que yo me lo acabare todo no andamos hablando de alguien aquí presente que en la mañana se acabo todo el almuerzo de su hermana y el suyo…

Natsu: Como que me lo comí casi todo Natsuki me lo dio porque ya no quería…idiota…cabeza de metal sin ningún pensamiento digno de ser recordado…

Levi (viendo su discusión): No será mejor que los separemos esto ya fue suficiente…además me recuerda mucho cuando Sting, Rogue y Gray se peleaban pero no por cualquier cosa como ellos

Natsuki: No te preocupes ellos son así todo el tiempo en un rato te acostumbraras… Levi-chan dime te quieres quedar a dormir con nosotros y así hacemos una pijama da entre nosotras tres… Erza, tú y yo que dices

Natsu: Baka que me dijiste que no se cantar tu eres el que canta horrible…y realmente horrible que hasta tu hermano te dice que dejes de cantar…amarga s las noches de karaoke con tus cantos

Gajeel: Que me dijiste maldito teme…tu…cantas como niñita y para que te lo veas yo canto como un hombre…sin duda alguna mi voz es la mejor no como la tuya

Levi: Bueno si me quedo pero primero tengo que márcale a mis padres y decirles que me quedare para que envíen a una persona a dejarme mi pijama y también algunas cosas de arreglo personal… no crees que ya se pasaron debemos separarlos

Natsuki: He claro que no…genial le hablara a alguien para que traiga un teléfono y así le marcas a tus padres y les digas que te quedara aquí…

Natsu: Maldito maricon…que cantas como hombre cantas como radio descompuesto tú maldito metal oxidado…sigue así (aventándole un florero) maldito clavo oxidado no sabes cantar

Gajeel (esquivando el florero y aventando una pecera): Tu afeminado maldito por lo menos no me tiño el cabello de rosa para verme bien y que quiere impresionar y deslumbrar…a las chicas

Levi: Enserio Natsu se tiñe el cabello de rosa o es pura mentira…

Natsuki: NO…no lo creas porque crees que tenemos el mismo color de cabello o crees que me lo tiño de igual manera que el…porque nosotros somos de cabello natural…y créeme

Natsu (esquivando la pecera y botando un libro de los más gruesos): Mendigo metal oxidado que yo me tiño el cabello…para tu información es natural tu eres el que se hace rarezas en su propio cuerpo…y para que te lo veas a las chicas les gusta mi cabello

Gajeel (esquivando el libro grueso y aventando una lámpara): Afeminado yo lo que me hago son cosas para verme como un hombre (yo: se parece a Elfman) no como cierta persona que ni se puede defender…y las chicas me prefieren más a mí que a ti

Natsu (esquivando la lámpara y botando una silla): Pero no soy un salvaje como tú que por cualquiera se enoja y le pega a cualquier persona no soy un salvaje maniático…

En eso empezó una pelea entre los dos jóvenes aventaban cualquier cosa…una cafetera…sillas… libros…floreros…macetas...Almohadas…a Levi…a Happy que por alguna razón pasaba y lo agarraron por accidente y lo aventaron…a Natsuki…la mochila de ambos…un sirviente….zapatos… X box…teteras…tazas…películas…el DVD…la laptop…a Tamaki…Takato…la mochila de los dos jóvenes mencionados… a Erza…cuando los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que habían aventado a Erza comenzaron a sudar frio…corrieron lo mas que pudieron pero la joven pelirroja los detuvo y les ordeno limpiar…cuando los dos jóvenes vieron el desastre que hicieron se espantaron Natsu ayudo a su hermana, a Levi y a su hermanito a levantarse…después de un rato los dos jóvenes encontraron la tetera que por cierto estaba rota…el DVD que por milagro cayó encima de una almohada pero la desgracia para ambos fue ver que su querido X box se había roto y empezaron con su mar de lagrimas al ver su querido juego roto…ya no podrían jugar sus juegos que les gustaba… después encontraron la pecera rota y el pez muerto a lo cual lo escondieron ya que el pez era de el pequeño Happy…la laptop que por obra del destino no le paso nada y fue salvada por una almohada…después de un rato de recoger todo lo que habían tirado…los dos jóvenes empezaron a lamentarse por la pérdida de su preciado X box 360 y uno de los más actuales…y le hicieron un funeral digno donde lo enterraron en el bote de la basura…ellos dos se vistieron de negro y lloraron dijeron unas palabras que para ellos era la más dolorosa… y se despidieron de su amado juego que por un rato lloraron como Magdalenas**(yo: pobres los dos sufrieron la perdida de su juego)**…pero después recordaron que tenían otro problema era el pez de el pequeño Happy que harían con el pez…entonces se les ocurrió una idea lo metieron a la pecera para ver si por obra del destino revivía…pero no función…entonces le dieron respiración de boca a boquita pero tampoco funciono…después lo trataron de reanimar electrocutándolo pero lo que les resulto fue un pez asado y bien achicharrado…entonces cuando por obra del destino ese día los quería castigar a ambos el pequeño entraba a la cocina que al ver a su pececito preciado rostizado lloro…cuando lo trataron de calmar el pequeño corrió directo a la sala gritando-Natsu-nii y Gajeel-nii son asesinos de peces…mataron a cookie- cuando notaron que la joven hermana trataba de calmarlo diciéndole que le comprarían otro…Erza salió con un aura del mal agüero dirían todos y empezaron a correr hasta un lugar de esa gran mansión el cual no tendrían escapatoria… y cuando vieron Erza estaba ahí como la joven que habían visto en una película de terror viéndolos con ojos realmente terroríficos…los dos jóvenes gritaron como niñas que veían por primera vez una película de terror…

Erza: Saben lo preciado que era ese pez para Happy…y lo mataron ahorita mismo recibirán su castigo pero antes tendrá que ir a disculparse con Happy…y también irán por Lily ya estará por terminar sus clases

Los dos: Aye…pero no nos podemos quedar un rato más…

Cuando bajaron se disculparon con el pequeño que ya se había calmado…y el pequeñito les dijo me compraran un pez igualito…eso era imposible para ambos…poco después le dijeron a Erza que iban por Lily…y se fueron en el camino empezaron a discutir de nuevo pero al llegar al lugar donde era sus clases del pequeño se detuvieron y esperaron al pequeño…cinco minutos después que para ellos fue eterno sin hablar…el pequeño salió y los dos se dispusieron a seguirlo pero en un momento el pequeño reto a ambos a una carrera del parque hasta su casa…los cuales empezaron con la carrera y ninguno de los tres cedía al momento de llegar a la casa se detuvieron al ver que la joven pelirroja los esperaba…lo cual le dio la victoria al pequeño que no aguantaba más de tanto correr y al momento de cruzar la rendija se cayó de puro cansancio y siguió arrastrándose hasta la casa…los dos jóvenes que se quedaron parados se apuraron a atravesar la rendija…pero la joven no dijo nada lo cual les dio un alivio a ambos y se metieron a la casa despreocupados durante una hora y media los jóvenes platicaron y jugaron pero no pudieron jugar más X box gracias a los dos jóvenes los cuales aun se lamentaban la pérdida de su preciado videojuego pero los demás jóvenes no se resignaron y sacaron el play stacion 3 con varios juegos poco después de que ellos se aburrieron y vieran el aura negra de los dos jóvenes apagaron el juego…las tres jóvenes se dirigieron al cuarto de la joven peli rosa el cual era grande a diferencia del cuarto de la joven Mcgarden que era un poco más pequeña…de ahí entraron pero poco después entro Happy junto a Lily los cuales pidieron que les dieran sus pijamas correspondientes después de un rato los cambiaron la joven peli rosa dijo que esperaran un rato y se llevo a ambos pequeños a los respectivos cuartos de sus hermanos… las jóvenes se quedaron un pequeño rato después llego la joven y empezaron a platicar cosas de chicas….se peinaron…vieron películas y más o menos a las 12 am se durmieron lo cual no les pareció demasiado…y se durmieron dejando que los ruidos del viento se escuchara…a la mañana siguiente se despertaron todos…se vistieron…desayunaron donde no tardo una discusión entre los dos jóvenes…y se fueron a la escuela…

Levi pov

Qué bien se sentía convivir con gente de tu edad que no te discriminan ni te meten miedo para que dejes de ser una nerd como ellos le dicen…todo el camino fuimos en platicas y risas por parte mía…de Erza y Natsuki por la parte de los hombres puras discusiones y los pequeños iban jugando en todo el trayecto…cuando llegamos al salón de clases…llegamos puntualmente…eso me agrado podía ser yo otra vez sin importarme lo que me decían y como me veían…me iba a sentar donde siempre pero por obra del destino no quise y me senté junto a Erza, Natsuki y Natsu…eso me agrado demasiado entro el profesor de historia todos piensan los mismo y no se les ha quitado desde que nos dieron los horaria que historia temprano…aaaa historia mi materia favorita aparte de las matemáticas…cuando el maestro paso lista dije presente y el profesor se sorprendió al verme cerca de el por primera vez me dio felicitaciones y me dijo que había recuperado a una excelente alumna…y eso me agrado de nuevo ser elogiada por un maestro me encantaba…mas decir todo lo que sabía por leer tantos libros los primeras horas transcurrieron normal me encantaba ser la misma de siempre…y así concluyo las primeras clases donde casi la mayoría de veces…mis nuevos amigos respondían algo y algunas veces respondía yo…de forma correcta… antes de salir a almorzar con los demás…unas personas me pararon el paso y quienes eran sin duda alguna ellos pero que querían ahora yo ya no quería nada con ellos…yo ya era parte del grupo como ellos le decían el grupo de nerds…pero era parte de mi ya no podía dejarlos pero lo que me detuvo fue las manos de mi mejor amiga Lucy me detuve me voltee y escuche lo que tenían que decirme…

Lucy: Levi por favor no te alejes de nosotros…no queremos que te vayas eres parte de nuestro grupo eres nuestra amiga…eres mi mejor amiga

Juvia: Juvia piensa que…Juvia no quiere dejar que Levi-chan se valla…Juvia estará muy triste al igual que los amigos de Juvia…

Sting: Enana vas a dejar que esos nerds te controlen la mente…entiende que no queremos que te vayas eres nuestra amiga no de ellos…

Levi: No puedo ya les dije ayer yo soy uno de ellos con ellos me adapte más rápido que con ustedes me siento libre ahí…ahí puedo leer un libro enfrente de ellos sin que me lo quiten…ahí no hacen preferencias…ellos admiten cualquier persona…

Yukino: Levi-chan porque dices eso nosotros no hacemos nada de eso…nunca lo hicimos contigo… puede ser que estos idiotas te quitaban el libro cada vez que lo tenias cerca pero no paso a mayores nunca te dijimos nerd ni nada de eso… por favor sigue con nosotros…

Levi: Lo siento pero no lo hare porque yo…estoy con ellos ahora tengo grandes amigos…y de lo que dicen ustedes si hacen distinciones…todos los del grupo lo hacen y era con una sola persona que era Natsu-kun pero él no es haci como todos decían al mismo Natsu que veo es el mismo que veía cuando estábamos en la primaria el no ha cambiado nada el no ha dejado de ser como era…el sonríe cuando quiere…él es el mismo Natsu que me protegió cuando era pequeña…el no es ningún presumido…los que son presumidos son ustedes y si siguen así no solo perderán mi amistad si no perderán la oportunidad de acercarse a Natsu y a su familia y primos

Natsuki (corriendo en dirección de Levi junto a Gajeel y Natsu que no paraban de pelear): Levi-chan por fin te encontramos pensábamos que te había sucedido algo… (Viendo a los demás presentes) hola mucho gusto soy Natsuki Dragneel… Levi-chan vamos Erza compro algo delicioso…

Natsu: Maldito teme idiota como que yo no puedo cantar…lo mismo me dices como me lo dijiste ayer ves no puedes pensar otra ofensa mejor…clavo oxidado que no sabe tocar el piano ni la guitarra…

Gajeel: Como me dijiste maldito maricon afeminado que ni tan siquiera ha tenido novia solo un montón de chicos que los persiguen por creer que es uno de ellos

Levi: Lo mismo de ayer pero aun peor verdad Natsuki…dime porque andan peleando ahora…que hicieron…

Natsuki: Digamos que pelearon por ver quien ayer rompió el X box…

Natsu (agarrando a Gajeel por el cuello): Como dijiste clavo oxidado…que no he tenido novia y que me persiguen los hombres solo por el color de mi cabello…pues para que te lo veas soy popular entre varias jóvenes no como tu que puras novias emos has tenido perdedor de quinta…

Gray (riendo como tonto): Jajajaja que verdad le dijeron al afeminado…y al otro eso fue mucho jajaja son muy graciosos…cómprense un circo y participen de payasos

Sting (riendo igual que Gray): Jajajajajaja verdad…todo los que dijo Gray háganlo servirán como payasos no como estudiantes…son unos perdedores…Jajajaja

Natsuki: La verdad ellos no son graciosos esos problemas son reales…mi hermano le han pasado esas cosas y a mi primo igual…y si pudieran se comprarían el circo pero tienen demasiados son como unos 40…mas los teatros y los cines pues la verdad si es suficiente con lo que tienen…

Natsu: Como me dijeron maldito travesti y lámpara descompuesta ustedes se deberían de comprar una persona que les hiciera los chistes porque los suyos son pésimos…

Gajeel (burlándose de ellos): Jajajaja si es cierto ellos cuentas los peores chistes de la historia hasta creo que los de Erza son mejores que los de ustedes…y sigan la recomendación de Natsu deberían contratar a alguien que escriba su chistes…no todos tenemos los mismos atributos de hacer reír a la gente y mucho menos ser buenos a la hora de insultar… par de mariconas

Natsuki: Gajeel-kun…Natsu-nii es hora de irnos saben cómo se pone Erza si por nuestra culpa no como su pastel de fresas que tanto le gusta…solo venimos por Levi-chan no venimos a discutir…

Los dos: Aye…pero ellos comenzaron porque nos regañas a nosotros…por favor no nos metas con Erza…

Normal pov

Poco después de que se fueron los jóvenes todos quedaron en shock ya que escucharon el apodo de ambos jóvenes que le dieron los dos jóvenes que discutían sin parar…cuando reaccionaron era tarde ya habían tocado para entrar a la siguiente clase…en la siguientes horas de clases todos se quedaron viendo como los jóvenes respondían…y como obligaban a varios responder cosas que no sabían…pero después de eso tocaron…la hora de salida por fin gritaron casi todos los del salón… los jóvenes que le hacían bullying a el joven peli rosa se fueron juntos tenían que hacer una junta urgente en su escondite secreto cosa que era en una casa del árbol por las afueras de la ciudad en un bosque…

**Continuara...**

**Jejeje espero que les ande gustando...pronto habra Nalu no se preocupen ese era mi meta pero tambien espero que les ande gustando como se anda desenbolviendo el trama y si me dicen una falta de ortografia esta bien...si no les gusto mucho este capitulo esta bien solo comenten...aclaraciones Fairy tail no es mio sino huviera echo que el nalu existiera desde cuando...pronto subire el siguiente capitulo no se desesperen**


	3. Chapter 3 equipo, problemas y sentimient

**Espero que les guste cambien muchas cosas en la forma de hablar de los personajes...pero espero que realmente les guste jejeje lo subi rapido porque me inspire mucho y tenia tiempo libre...**

**Aclaraciones**

**- -dialogo de los personajes**

**negrita y () interrupciones mias**

**los dejo con la conto espero que les guste**

Capitulo 2. Equipos

Normal pov

Los jóvenes llegaron al lugar y subieron a la gran casa de árbol y ahí comenzaron su plática acerca del comportamiento indiferente de la joven Mcgarden y como le harían para que la joven siguiera siendo su amiga ellos porque…muy simplemente y cruelmente no podían dejarla ya que para ellos era como una amiga y un objeto que no podían dejar ir se negaban rotundamente a dejarla ir y como no querían perder una pertenencia suya no la dejarían ir pero tendrían que hacer lo imposible para recuperar lo que era suyo y tenían que pedir perdón a él nerd de la clase… les repugnaba la idea pero no ha todos solo a los hombres ya que las mujeres si querían recuperar a su amiga como ellos querían decir pero la verdad como lo harían…platicaron muchas opciones pero ninguna le agrado pero no encontraron ninguna opción que les agradara a sí que se lo dejaron a la joven rubia que ideará la mejor forma de disculparse con el joven peli rosa….cuando la joven rubia llego a su mansión sintió su pesar ya que no podía idear nada o como disculparse no sabía después de todo lo que pasaron entre ellos no sabía cómo actuar…después de todo lo que pasaron esa amistad se convirtió en una enemistad…cuando entro a su mansión vio que no había nadie se dirigió a la cocina y vio una nota…

_**Hime sus padres salieron de viaje de negociosdurante cinco meses…yo iré de visita a ver a mis hermanos…le dejo todo listo puede marcar si ocurre una emergencia…el chofer también se fue de vacaciones…**_

_**Atentamente: Virgo**_

-Genial estoy sola…ahora que hare los demás me encargaron una idea de cómo disculparnos con el-pensó la joven rubia

Cuando la joven salió de su cocina se dirigió a su sala…donde prendió la televisión junto al DVD y se puso a ver un video de grabación del grupo que estaba de moda…y aparte que le gustaba demasiado al igual que a su ex mejor amiga Levi…escucho su canción favorita le subió un poco de volumen…paso a hacer su tarea y poco después saco de un librero que estaba en la sala un álbum donde sonrió amargamente al recordar la primaria…después de todo solo fue un amor pasajero se dijo a si misma…mentira…ella sabía que aun lo seguía amando no podía negarlo y justo cuando iba a declararse él le dijo esas crueles palabras…no podía dejar de amarlo aunque ella quisiera trato de olvidarlo pero no pudo como es que aquel joven no se le salía de su mente…porque su corazón no la dejaba en paz…pero cuando abrió aquel álbum de los mejores momentos de la primaria comenzó a recordar como conoció a Levi a su joven amado…

**Flash Black**

-Hola soy Levi Mcgarden me parece que nosotras seremos compañeras de salón mucho gusto-sonreía una pequeña niña de 6 años…cabellos azulados…

-Yo soy Lucy…Lucy Heartfilia un placer conocerte y me encanta la idea que nosotros seamos compañeras de salón-dijo una pequeña niña de 6 años…con cabellos rubios…

Durante un tiempo se llevaban bien pero hubo una temporada donde ellas se enojaron y no platicaron poco después cuando entraron a tercer año…el ahora joven había ingresado al salón… y se hizo amigo de la pequeña niña de cabellos azulados y poco después la pequeña niña fue objeto de bullying y también la pequeña rubia que poco después volvió a hacer amiga de la pequeña peli azul…poco tiempo después la pequeña le presento al pequeño…

-Córrele Lu-chan quiero presentarte a mi amigo…el va en nuestro salón y lo conocerás en el almuerzo ya que el no vendrá en las primeras horas-dijo la pequeña peli azul sonriendo

-Claro Levi-chan pero porque no vendrá en las primeras horas está enfermo o algo por el estilo- dijo la pequeña rubia

-No claro que no él fue con sus padres a no sé qué cosa él me explico pero no me lo dijo todo- dijo la pequeña peli azul con una cara de confusión

Y así las pequeñas pasaron las primeras horas respondiendo cualquier cosa que preguntaran… poco después en la hora del almuerzo las pequeñas salieron cuando la pequeña peli azul diviso a su amigo jalo a la pequeña rubia hacia un lugar muy hermoso dentro del instituto…cuando llegaron el joven sonrió de forma inocente como el sabia hacer de la misma forma…

-Levi-chan llegas tarde-dijo el pequeño haciendo un puchero-veo que traes a tu amiga mucho gusto soy Natsu- dijo el pequeño dedicándole una sonrisa

-Mucho gusto soy Lucy Heartfilia y encantada de conocerte-la pequeña sonrió

-Natsu-kun porque no me dices que era tan importante para que no me lo dijeras ayer-dijo la pequeña peli azul haciendo un enorme puchero-quiero saberlo

-Bueno Levi-chan quería darte esto-dándole un libro-este libro es exclusivo y uno de los 10 únicos y te lo regalo por tu cumpleaños pasado-dándole una gran sonrisa

Y durante ese tiempo la joven rubia fue mega feliz en compañía de su mejores amigos pero cuando entraron a la secundaria la joven cambio porque…ella quería ser tratada de igual manera que los demás no quería que le hicieran a un lado por ser una sabelotodo…y ese fue el momento en el cual el joven le dijo esas palabras tan dolorosas para ella…

-Lo siento no te conozco a la que yo conocía era la persona más linda del mundo-hizo una pequeña pausa-no una egoísta que solo piensa en ella misma

Eso le había dolido y demasiado pero que haría si ella quería cambiar…

**Fin del Flash Black**

La joven rubia al ver una foto empezó a llorar por ser una gran tonta pensar que era tonta por ignorar el sentimiento que tenia y todo lo que hizo fue para ella un grave error…y ese erro fue ignorar sus sentimientos y hacerlos a un lado y también ignorarlos…ella ya sabía la forma de cómo pedirle perdón pero para ella misma y no lo compartiría…no claro que no su idea era suya que los demás consigan esa idea de acuerdo como ellos lo piensen correcto…por otra parte de la ciudad de Tokio…en la mansión Dragneel un joven peli rosa se había vengado ya hace unos segundos de su primo por lo que le había hecho haciéndole casi los mismo pero esta vez cortándole el cabello… cuando vio su cabello no era el mismo…era largo…grito a los vientos ya que su primo le había pegado una peluca larga con caireles cosa que al otro joven no le gusto y ahora como le haría no se lo podía quitar…y si se lo quitaba de iba a doler…

-Natsu llame al peluquero para que te quite la peluca de la manera menos dolorosa posible-dijo su joven hermana-pero me dijo que sea probable que te corte el cabello un poquito-susurrando muy bajito para que no lo escuchara

-Natsuki dile a Gajeel que me las pagara-dijo muy enojado el joven-esto es la guerra y sabrá lo que es meterse con el maestro de las bromas-dijo con una sonrisa maléfica

Cuando dijo esto el joven…vio que la joven se reía a carcajadas porque…porque se veía sumamente gracioso…imaginarte que te pongan peluca era la peor manera de vengarse por lo ocasionado en la mañana…pero el joven peli rosa no quedaría haci de a gratis no claro que no porque se vengaría de una forma muy cruel que pasarían sus ayudantes y quienes eran su hermano y su primo los pequeños detestables se habían vengado de lo que les había hecho la semana pasada…no tardo más de 15 minutos y el peluquero llego…cuando entro al cuarto del joven…la joven cerro para que nadie viera el sufrimiento de su hermano…y así fue el joven grito ya que esa manera era la más dolorosa que conoció hasta ahora…poco después de que le quitaran la peluca pegada vieron que le había quedado mechones de la peluca…y si sin más resignación el joven acepto que le cortaran el cabello pero que le quedara de la mejor forma ya que a él le encantaba verse decente y de la mejor forma posible …cuando vio que habían terminado vio como su hermana se le quedo viendo maravillada…que acaso lo habían dejado calvo cuando se fijo en el espejo no claro que no era eso su cabello se veía bien…corto…bien arreglado y no revoltoso como lo tenía **(yo: imaginen su cabello corto pero no tanto sin mechones y con un flequillo el cual era levantado hacia arriba con unos picos)** le gustaba su nuevo peinado…después de que se fue el peluquero el joven bajo a la sala haciendo que todos quedaran viéndolo en verdad por una simple peluca había quedado bien…

-Natsuuu me perdonas ellos me obligaron a hacerte esta broma-dijo el pequeño con lagrimas falsas- por favor ni-chan yo no quería hacerte nada-y empezó a llorar

-Claro que no por su culpa me cortaron el cabello pero me gusto-dijo el joven con una sonrisa-pero tampoco se me olvida que me tomaron fotos así que no-dijo con un poco de enojo

-Natsu te ves bien-dijo la joven peli roja-pero podrías dejar de decir tonterías-ahora con tono serio

Y así paso el Martes entre los jóvenes Dragneel que habían estado como siempre discutiendo sin parar…sin duda alguna esa familia era única…a la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron muy pero muy tarde ya que en la noche se habían quedado a cantar en el karaoke…pero los únicos que se durmieron a su hora fueron los pequeños…y como era de esperarse los pequeños si se habían despertado y se habían ido a sus clases…despertaron como almas que se lo llevaba el diablo… se cambiaron demasiado rápido y no desayunaron…a lo cual les dio problemas al correr ya que se agotaron muy rápido…genial simplemente genial llegaron demasiado tarde las primeras horas habían terminado que era lo que les podía salir mal pero para cierto joven peli rosa lo peor fue al entrar al salón fue cuando varias jóvenes se le acercaron viendo lo apuesto que era **(yo: mas que Loki y el pobre no sabía qué hacer)…**

Natsu pov

Porque a mi primero llegue tarde y después varias jóvenes se me acercaron entre ella Levi que me veía sígueme te sacara de esta y así fue me saco de esa me salve antes de que me desvistieran como el pervertido de Gray Fullbuster después de dejar mis cosas y precaverme de que no hubiera ninguna chica cerca corrí en dirección al tejado ahí estaban los que me molestaban pero ahora no tenía tiempo de ver que me querían hacer tenía que ver donde andaban todos pero los vi donde estaba un grupo de chicas mala idea bajar e ir directo para allá…entonces que haría pude ver como los idiotas me miraban con forma de ver milagro que cambiaste de peinado solo falta los anteojos y listo…no les dije nada solo vi directo a donde estaban ellos para ver si me veían… Erza mandaba un montón de maldiciones lo veía porque tenía un aura oscura ya que no podía comer su delicioso manjar porque no estaba yo…

-Oyes afeminado que no tienes que estar con ellos-señalando hacia el lugar-además si ves este es el lugar donde siempre comemos-dijo el joven que casi siempre se desnudaba

-Veo que tu tampoco cambias pero no puedo ir idiota cabeza de chorlito-suspirando-Erza me matara si no llego rápido-Subiendo la reja del tejado

-Que acaso estás loco no es para tanto vuelve aquí idiota-grito la joven peliblanca-no te vayas a tirar ven para acá idiota descerebrado

-Díganme porque les haría caso…además no es intento de suicido-dijo suspirando el joven-así llegare sin que me vean bueno fue un placer convivir con ustedes por un rato nos vemos en clases-dijo el joven tirándose a lo cual los demás jóvenes pensaron que si fue intento de suicido

-Maldito idiota-gritaron todos los jóvenes que se habían espantado y cuando vieron directo para donde se tiro había caído en un árbol que lo salvo

Cuando vi la expresión de esos idiotas me iba a reír pero cuando caí en el árbol hice ruido espantando a los demás y cuando vieron que era yo sé espantaron creyeron que me quería suicidar otros locos que también comparten las mismas ideas…pero la única que no me miraba maravillada era mi hermana que gracias a kami-sama me protegió de los gritos de Erza…de que me golpeara mis primos y mis hermanos…y que Levi y los pequeños lloraban pero gracias a mi hermana no paso a mayores ya que ella piensa las mismas locuras que yo…y como pasaba casi siempre espantábamos a nuestros padres…y sirvientes cada vez que hacíamos cualquier locura que merecía su gran castigo pero esta vez no porque casi todos lloraron…a mi hermana y a mí se nos resbalo una gran gota ya que no saben cómo nos comportarnos de manera infantil…cuando entremos a clases…todos los que me vieron se miraban pálidos y cuando me vieron me refiero a todos los de nuestro salón pero que podía hacer…me senté como si nada de ahí entro la maestra de artes…era la profesora Evergreen que nos dio proyectos por equipo…pero esa mendiga maestra los selecciono…casi a todos nos toco con los tontos eran de tres y a mí me toco con Lucy y el tonto de su novio Sting como lo odiaba…lo deseaba ahorcar…a mi hermana con el pervertido de Gray y también la loca de Yukino…mi hermano por suerte le toco con Tamaki y Takato…mendigo suertudo…Erza le toco a Juvia… Rogue…Loki con…Lissana y Gajeel…por lo menos seremos muchos en la casa…y el proyecto era para el otro Lunes…teníamos que hablar de la música que bueno que yo sé demasiado…bueno solo me quedo ponerme de acuerdo con esos tontos al igual que mis hermanos y mis primos…nos pusimos de acuerdo los llevaría a mi casa…pero esperaríamos a los demás…

Normal pov

Al terminar las clases los jóvenes esperaron a los demás que conformaban a su grupo…las primeras en llegar fueron Levi y Lissana y poco después los demás…pero también esperaron a los pequeños los cuales llevaban más personas…a ellos también les habían dejado hacer un trabajo por equipo…empezaron a caminar pero antes de salir del instituto se pararon porque los pequeños se habían quedado atrás…empezaron a caminar toda la mitad del trayecto fue calmado pero después de cruzar el parque comenzó la discusión entre dos jóvenes** (yo: ya se supones quienes son)** por una simple pregunta que les hizo Erza…

-Como que yo no puedo tocar el piano maldito afeminado-dijo el joven pelinegro

-Ya lo oíste…maldito clavo oxidado tocas feo…deshonras mi talento-dijo el joven riendo-además quien es el que no hace nada

-Cerebro de lava…como que deshonro tu talento…tu eres el que deshonra el talento de tu hermana-dijo el joven apuntando a la joven-como veras ella canta mejor que tu

-Maldito clavo oxidado…como dijiste…-enojado

Antes de que siguieran discutiendo la joven peli roja los aventó directo a la entrada y los jalo los demás los veían con una gota en la cabeza…bueno casi todos ya que algunos jóvenes estaban acostumbrados por sus peleas momentáneas…cuando entraron los jóvenes quedaron maravillados al ver la inmensa casa…cruzaron las puertas…de ahí salieron a la parte trasera donde estaba un jardín precioso dirían todas la chicas…después vieron que había una gran mesa donde se sentaron todos los jóvenes…pero no todos los dos jóvenes que discutían estaban parados discutiendo…

-Baka…maldito clavo oxidado…deja de decir estupideces mi hermana y yo somos los mejores al momento de cantar-dijo el joven peli rosa sonriendo-y por eso nadie nos gana somos los mejores si quieres después consigo un violín para ti-

-Que dijiste afeminado que está loco y se tira desde la azotea de la escuela-dijo Gajeel con ironía- además de que alguien te supera y es tu propia hermana idiota-

-Oigan no creen que deben separarlos…están peleando mucho-dijo una pequeña peli azul-además creo que comenzaran algo más feo

-No te preocupes Wendy-chan ellos son así todo el tiempo…ellos mataron a Cookie-dijo el pequeño peli azul llorando

-Oyes no crees que sea cierto lo que dice Wendy…porque no separan a esos idiotas-dijo una joven peliblanca-además se andan pasando en los insultos y parece que no sedera ninguno

-No te preocupes Yukino-dijo una joven peli rosa-como dijo mi hermanito ellos son así todo el tiempo y la mayoría de veces pasa a mayores y casi siempre les ocurre lo mismo-dijo la joven

- Afeminado este es tu fin-Dijo Gajeel aventando una maceta- a ver si te atreves a proseguir con la guerra-dijo como comandante-Lily trae muchas cosas el cobarde no se atreverá contra dos

-Como dijiste maldito clavo oxidado de porquería-esquivando la maceta-Happy no dejaremos que nos ganen trae más cosas que Lily les enseñaremos quienes son los mejores hermanos-diciendo con una gran sonrisa-ahora si ya te llevo el payaso a la fregada-

-Enserio no los detendrán para nada-dijo Sting sorprendido-verán que lo lamentaran por lo que hacen

-Claro que no nos agrada todas sus peleas siempre terminan apaleados por Erza-dijo Takato muy alegre-no somos amargados como ustedes

De repente llegaron Happy y Lily con un montón de cosas que traían de la casa…y así comenzó la guerra entre los dos jóvenes…se lanzaron varias cosas…peluches…almohadas…floreros…macetas… otra pecera…la laptop…el DVD…a Happy **(yo: pobre Happy se la traen contra él)…**a Lily…vasos…las mochilas…libros…libretas…zapatos…zapatillas…sartenes…cucharas…botes…latas…a Levy…sillas…a Natsuki junto a Juvia…las cosas iban de un lado a otro…desde pequeñas hasta grandes…el play station 3…el Wii U…el microondas **(Ineer:encerio un microondas pobres cosas maltratadas mejor que me las regalen)**…a los demás primero a Wendy junto a Romeo y Charle, Tamaki, Takato, Sting, Lucy y cuanta persona que intentara tranquilizarlos…iban las cosas de un lado a otro pero en un a otro Erza se canso de ver la pelea y los detuvo…haciendo que rejunten todo lo que tiraron por todo el patio…

-Por tu culpa nos hicieron recoger todo si no me hubieras provocado-dijo Gajeel enojado-Maldito idiota ayuda a todos a levantarse-le dijo al joven gritándole

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo maldito emo de quinta-dijo Natsu-Están bien Levi, Natsuki, Happy… están bien todos en verdad lo siento-dijo con una gran disculpa

-Están locos ustedes qué clase de personas se comportan así-dijo Sting asovándose su espalda- están locos y no solo ustedes dos sino todos-dijo señalándolos

-Si lo estamos pero por lo menos no somos unos amargados como ustedes que se la pasan hablando de cosas aburridas-dijo Tamaki defendiéndose y defendiéndole a los demás- nosotros sabemos lo que es divertirse como idiotas no que estamos metidos viendo cualquier cosa que según es de interés peculiar-

-Deténganse ahora…primero ustedes paren de pelear-dijo Erza señalando a sus primos- y ustedes no tienen derecho de venir a nuestra casa a decirnos que estamos locos y nada de eso entendido

-L o siento-dijo Lucy-Lo siento…siento el comportamiento de mis amigos pero tampoco eso da derecho a que nos digan aburridos ni dada de eso

-Nuestro play station 3 y nuestro Wii U-gritaron los dos jóvenes-Porque dios porque nos castigas así que hemos hecho para merecer esto-lloraron los dos jóvenes-

-Ahora que aremos en las tardes que jugaremos-dijo Natsu con lágrimas-porque no fue otro pez de Happy-abrazando sus juegos

-Quien trajo nuestro juego aquí afuera-dijo Gajeel preguntándole a los dos pequeños-Respóndanme enanos y no habrá consecuencias-dijo Gajeel con un aura negra-

-Waaa Natsuki-nee…Gajeel-nii me quiere pegar-dijo Happy corriendo en dirección a su hermana-Dile One-chan el me quiere pegar cuando fue idea de ustedes-dijo Happy señalando a los hermanos y primos

-Nani como que ustedes le dijeron a los pequeños que trajeran nuestros juegos son unos monstruos-dijo Natsu sorprendido-Eso es maldad pura ya me las pagaran cuando un día de estos se rompa algo preciado para ustedes por "accidente nuestro"-

-Vamos afeminado tenemos que darles un entierro digno a nuestros juegos-dijo Gajeel con un aura oscura-después buscaremos la forma de vengarnos

Después de eso los jóvenes se sentaron a hacer la tarea pero no les dio el suficiente tiempo para terminarla…por eso se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a la casa de otro para terminar la tarea…cosa que mantendría lejos a los dos jóvenes por solo un día…todos quedaron de acuerdo…algunos se fueron otros se quedaron a terminar otro poco de la tarea…y después los jóvenes llevaron a las chicas a su casa…porque la mayoría de los jóvenes se fue…primero se fue Gajeel con Levi que iban acompañados de Lily…y así poco a poco…la ultima en quedar fue Lucy y el que se ofreció sin duda alguna fue Natsu…en todo el camino se escucho el silencio total…cuando habían llegado a la mansión de la joven antes de que se fuera el joven…la joven rubia lo detuvo con una mano el joven se paro…se volteo y de repente sintió el tacto de los labios de la joven…el joven estaba en total shock…no sabía qué hacer como responder…pero poco a poco se dejo llevar por aquel beso… poco después y por la falta de aire el joven se alejo de la joven…la joven no se atrevía a mirarlo porque tenía miedo a que lo viera con ojos de enojo…

-Heartfilia porque lo hiciste-dijo un Natsu un poco molesto-dime que es lo que quieres de mi que acaso no te gusto romperme el corazón-dijo Natsu con unas lágrimas

-Como dijo que acaso yo le rompí el corazón pero como no lo entiendo-pensó Lucy- Y porque dices que yo te rompí el corazón tú fuiste el que me lo rompió en mil pedazos cuando me dijiste esas palabras mi mundo se cayó cuando me las dijiste…me dolieron esas palabras…

-Acaso eras siega en ese entonces…acaso no te diste de mis sentimientos…hasta Levi-chan los había notado pero tú no-dijo Natsu llorando **(yo: Waaa soy mala en esto pero la idea fue de mi Ineer ella no quiere un final feliz ni un comienzo ni nada de eso)**-ya sé porque la princesa del drama no se dio cuenta…porque…porque quería ser…una…maldita popular…metete esto en… la cabeza…yo no…siento nada…por ti…ahora es…Lissana…-le andaba mintiendo

La joven solo quedo en shock no podía creérselo de sus mejillas corrían las lagrimas… lloro en silencio cuando vio que el joven se marchaba ella también se volteo y se metió a su casa…el joven peli rosa se paro cerca del parque ahí se sentó en una banca no podía de dejar de pensar en el beso…sus labios y su olor a fresas…una y otra vez en su cabeza se repetía las mismas palabras…

-Maldito tonto tenías la oportunidad pero no tienes que hacerte el digno y dejarla ahí-dijo una pequeña voz interior dentro de su mente-solo te digo decir que Lissana te gusta es ir muy pero muy lejos-

Y las mismas palabras se escuchaban en su mente…cuando noto que ya era demasiado tarde se levanto y se fue a su casa…cuando entro casi la mayoría andaba dormidos…entonces entro a su cuarto pero no vio a su hermanito cosa que le extraño mucho…se cambio y se puso su pijama… y después tocaron su puerta…el dijo que pasaran y vio que era Natsuki con un Happy muy pero muy dormido…el joven peli rosa ayudo a su hermana a cargar a su hermanito después de que lo acostaron la joven abrazo a su hermano…y ella comenzó a llorar…

-Pensé que te había pasado algo Na-kun porque llegas tan tarde-dijo la joven peli rosa-y quiero que me digas la verdad nada de mentiras

- Natsuki la verdad es que soy un idiota digamos que tu sabes quién me dio un beso pero yo la rechace-dijo el joven agachando su cabeza- y le dije una gran mentira… le dije que me gustaba Lissana-

-Oni-chan se ve que andas dolido y mucho no te preocupes tarde o temprano lo que hiciste hará que ella se dé cuenta que tu realmente vales demasiado-dijo la joven sonriendo-vales demasiado eres alguien especial recuérdalo-dándole un beso en la mejilla

Otro día culminado y varias personas o jóvenes andaban confundidos en especial el joven peli rosa que quedo con mucha duda en su cabeza…a la mañana siguiente todos despertaron esta vez temprano… y se fueron con calma…cuando llegaron a el salón escuchaban a varios gritando…por fin es Jueves…pero la verdad no les emocionaba tanto…ya que solo tenían otra semana y se irían de gira durante medio mes y eso era tan aburrido para ellos mas al saber que no podrían pasear y no irían todos solo irían…Loki…Natsuki…Gajeel…Natsu y Erza la ultima mencionada para parar a esos dos que siempre peleaban…se sentaron dieron un gran suspiro lo cual noto la joven pequeña…

-Por qué tan caídos es por lo de la semana que les queda verdad-dijo la joven peli azul- no se preocupen lo harán bien y también lo iré a ver el primer día de su gira…conseguí entradas y saben me costó mucho que fueran en primera fila-dijo la joven con una gota en la cabeza

- Levi-chan te estaremos esperando pero la verdad es que no queremos ir aparte de que tenemos que ir no podremos salir por lo populares que somos y además ahora en esta gira en el inicio tenemos que mostrar nuestros verdaderos rostros-dijo la joven peli rosa-sabes que todos nos seguirán y no estaremos tranquilos nos harán muchas cosas

Cuando los jóvenes iban a continuar su plática el profesor entro al salón…cosa que todos los del salón se calmaron…y se fueron a sentar…cuando el profesor dijo el nombre de los jóvenes que iban a ir a esa gira que nadie lo sabia todos quedaron sorprendido pensaban que habían hecho algo malo pero el profesor les aclaro que no…lo que era es que tenían que hacer los exámenes por adelantado ya que ellos no estarían en los exámenes…lo cual metió muchas preguntas a la cabeza de los jóvenes…

**Continuara….**

**Espero que les alla gustado pronto subire el siguiente capitulo puede ser que me tarde ya que entre en examenes...ufff su examenes y tengo que entregar trabajos y todo eso depende lo que pasa pude ser que lo suba rapido o no..._(Ineer: genial genial aun no hay final feliz...espero que pronto Lissana se le declare o que Sting le den demasiados celos que no se separe de Lucy)_ lo siento mi Ineer piensa de forma negativa y recuerden Fairy tail no es mio si no hubiera que existiera el Nalu _(ineer: Yo aun no espero que se demoren con lo del Nalu) _y muchas gracias por sus comentarios aceto cualquier comentario menos negativos hacia los personajes creados...**


	4. Chapter 4 verdad o reto

**Hola a toda la gente bonita que le mi fanfic espero que no se allan desesperado por esperar tanto pero aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste**

**aclaraciones**

_cursiva_** pensamientos...llamadas por telefono  
**

**() aclaraciones mias o cosas en las que me meto **

**Capitulo 3. Verdad o reto**

**Natsu pov**

Jueves…genial el peor día para empezar los malditos exámenes las primeras horas nos la pasamos encerrados en un salón haciendo primero el de Matemáticas cosa que no fue tan complicado y de ahí el de Lectura y Redacción y por último el de Química pero en la hora de receso nos quedamos en el salón con un poco del siguiente examen…cinco minutos…fueron lo que nos dieron para descansar mendigos cinco minutos tuvimos que decirle a nuestros respectivos equipos que nos esperaran un rato en la hora de salida…bueno eso no fue nada complicado…tocaron el timbre de nuevo a los malditos exámenes por suerte no tendré el de física ese tiene que estar el maestro… y al final de la clase tocaron y por fin terminamos esos tontos exámenes y genial hora de salida… pero tendré que ir a casa de Eucliffe…la verdad no tengo suerte estaré un buen rato en la casa de Eucliffe y no solo con el sino con Lucy…que hare ahora que le dije todas esas cosa y la peor de todas la mentira…ahora que me acuerdo me preocupa mi hermana y mi hermanito…el otro inútil que se cuide pero ellos dos irán a casas de otros y no son tan sociables como lo veo…esperen un minuto ahora que me acuerdo mi hermana ira a casa de Fullbuster que pasara ahora además ella estará sola con Fullbuster porque Yukino no vino…mejor me calmo…iba caminando en dirección a la casa de Eucliffe y adelante mío estaban…el rubio oxigenado y la rubia oxigenada coqueteando que asco me dan…mira que primero me dice te quiero y me roba un beso y después coquetea con su novio…ultimadamente no entiendo a las mujeres también como decirlos es como si fueran de otro mundo pero a la vez maravillosas…y hace cinco minutos siento una presencia que me observa demasiado y cada vez que volteo no veo nada me da miedo…es como si acosaran a Fullbuster…

-Oyes estufa con patas apúrate-me gritaba el rubio oxigenado-con este paso nunca llegaremos a mi casa me atrasas demasiado

-Aye pero la verdad no me agrada la idea-dije en mi defensa-además desde hace rato siento que nos siguen pero no veo nada

-Ya nerd de cuarta apúrate es tu imaginación-dijo Lucy empujándome hacia el rio-que buen chapuzón diste y parece que te lo merecías por atrasarnos

No sé cómo me caí solo sentí un mendigo empujón y al instante me mire nadando en el agua realmente no te entiendo rubia oxigenada de cuarta…pero al momento de salir del agua me quite mi saco y vi que mi playera se pegaba a mi cuerpo (yo: seré la única que me lo imagine todo)…vi que la rubia oxigenada se quedaba toda roja y el inútil estaba viendo que tenia buen cuerpo para pelear… pero lo que más me sorprendió es que escuche varios gritos mire para todos los lados pero no vi nada de repente…los dos rubios oxigenados también cambiaron su cara por una de corre inútil y cuando voltee vi que varias jóvenes de diferentes grados corrían y no sé porque pero era a dirección mía…esperen también habían de preparatoria…corrí lo mas que pude…detrás mío estaban los rubios oxigenados…cuando voltee había perdido a las jóvenes y así llegamos a la casa de Eucliffe…por suerte no nos paso nada

-Pero qué demonios paso haya afuera-dijo la linterna con patas-tu horno con patas debes saber porque nos siguieron un montón de muchachas bonitas además de que estas feo te persiguen

-No lo sé y si lo supiera no estaría así-dije yo en defensa pero la verdad ni sabía lo que pasaba- tendré que llamar a Levi ella sabrá qué diantres pasa me esperan un momento les resolveré todo

Saque mi teléfono que por suerte estaba con toda la batería…busque mis contactos…diantres no tenía el numero de celular de Levi…entonces a quien llamaba a Erza no claro que no ella me matara y que tal a…mmm ya se a mi hermana ella sabrá todo lo que pasa después de todo si no lo sabe lo investigara…el numero lo encontré…le marque pero no me contesto otra vez…tampoco… otra llamada por fin me contesto…

-_Hello quien es_-dijo mi hermana al otro lado de la línea-_si es una broma me las pagaras Gajeel porque muchas ya me has hecho_-dijo con una voz de mal agüero

-No soy yo…Natsu al habla-dije antes de que me colgara-una pregunta Natsuki y quiero que me conteste con toda sinceridad-dije muy serio-dime que es lo que hiciste tu…Erza y Levi para que un montón de sicópatas me persiguieran por todo el parque

-_Yo la verdad subimos unas fotos tuyas en el blog de Levi_-dijo mi hermana- _digamos unas fotos tuyas…durmiendo…con el cabello cortado…pensando ya sabes toda clase de fotos pero en realidad no sabía que ganaría popularidad…pensé que no residiría muchas visitas y en realidad yo fui lo que lo hice todo_

-Ok pues-dije yo con un tono de molestia-pero después de esto me debes una de tantas y llegando a la casa me dices porque no me contestabas rápido sale pues adiós

Le dije y le colgué que se trae mi hermana en manos y porque no me contesto rápido…tal vez no… definitivamente no pensara esas cosas mi hermana nunca besaría a un chico que no le guste o si… o a caso le gusta Fullbuster…que hare…después de terminar mi discusión mental fui a la sala donde los dos oxigenados seguían coqueteando…les dije que me iba tenía que pensar claramente y me fui la verdad no me agrada demasiado cuando coquetean en frente mío…en el camino pensé que pasaría si a mi hermana le gustara Fullbuster…este sería el fin de relación hermano a hermana porque…porque ella no me haría caso pero me saque eso de la mente otra vez esa extraña sensación pero esta vez sabia que me observaban y corrí hacia mi casa y me encerré…

**Normal pov**

El joven peli rosa se encontraba totalmente solo…entonces pensó que mejor sería ver algo que le quitara el aburrimiento pero primero se cambiaria y así fue se cambio y se le ocurrió una idea…y por eso entro sin ningún permiso al cuarto de su hermana y vio un montón de películas…posters y cuanta cosa pero de anime… una pequeña risa salió de su rostro en verdad los dos tenían los mismos gustos…y no había comparación con nada entonces se acostó en la cama de su hermana y así le gano el sueño…por otro lado en una casa**(mansión)** dos jóvenes se encontraban haciendo el trabajo pero en un total silencio cosa que le inquieto mucho a el joven y quiso romper el silencio…

-Dime que te gusta hacer aparte de estudiar-dijo el joven con inquietud-o es que no haces nada que no te agrade como según nos ha contado el horno con patas

-Su nombre es Natsu-dijo la joven con indiferencia-además yo si hago muchas cosas por ejemplo los fines de semana voy a clases de piano y violín-dijo la joven

-Enserio pensé que no te gustaban esas cosas-dijo el joven-pero estudiando y haciendo deportes soy un gran desastre-dijo el joven con una gran mueca-pero he mejorado voy a curso y así mejoro

-Parece que si eres listo cuando te lo propones-dijo la joven viendo al joven-pero en realidad no creo que no tengas ningún talente tendrás uno verdad-dijo la joven con demasiada curiosidad

-Claro que tengo varios talentos pero no los saco a flote-dijo el joven sonriendo-pero el más grande que tengo-dijo el joven haciendo una pausa y viendo detenidamente a la joven-es que soy capaz en conseguir resultados-dijo el joven haciendo otra pausa

-Cual es dímelo o me quedare con la duda-dijo la joven haciendo un puchero-además se me hace tarde y me tengo que ir-dijo la joven inquietando al joven que no paraba de verla

-No mejor no te lo digo eso será en otra ocasión-dijo el joven con cierto rubor-mejor te llevo a tu casa porque es muy tarde y esa sería la forma de agradecer tu ayuda por no dejarme todo el trabajo-dijo el joven muy sonrojado

-Ok pero enserio estas seguro-dijo la joven viendo al joven-mi casa queda un poco lejos porque no me dejas a mitad de camino y así no caminaras mucho-dijo la joven ruborizada

**Gray pov**

Pero porque dice eso…no sería mucha molestia además gracias a Kami-sama que me envió una joven muy linda…simpática…y sobre todo no es acosadora como mi acosadora numero uno Juvia… genial solo llevaba unos días en la escuela y me enamore de la hermana del nerd pero no me atrevo decírselo porque tengo miedo a que me rechace por lo que le he hecho a su hermano y además si se lo cuento a alguien le llegara a los oídos de Juvia…y eso seria malo

-Ok vamos pero recuerda que yo te llevare hasta tu casa sin compromiso alguno-dije con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojado-_como odio estar sonrojado a cada momento que la veo porque me pasa esto a mi_-dije pensando

-Bueno pero te aseguro que algo pasara lo presiento-dijo con una cara de inocencia

Como amo sus gestos…su inocencia…su cabello desearía robarle un beso pero no podre…me tengo que contener que tal si cometo un gran error y por eso ella me odiaría…salimos de mi casa todo el camino hablamos pero cuando llegamos a el parque sentí una presencia y sabia quien era cuando vi era mi acosadora numero uno_ Juvia_ y me grito cosa que voltee y vi que iba corriendo a dirección a mí y me abrazo causando que ella y yo cayéramos…y cuando me levante vi que ella se iba genial Juvia había metido la pata pero no importaba con tal de que no pensara nada malo de mi…y me quede parado viendo como se iba…pero no me atreví a decirle lo de hace rato y la verdad es que lo que quería decirle es…

_Pero el más grande que tengo es que soy capaz en conseguir resultados_-dije pensando-_a la hora de enamorarme de ti (hermana del nerd) ¡lo he decidido! Escribiré 7100 cartas de amor pero creo que no tenga el valor para entregártelas pero por lo menos sabré que no ahogare mi sentimientos hacia t_i…-dije pensando resignado

**Natsuki pov**

Soy una tonta…enamorarme de él…el ya tiene una novia y es demasiado bonita en comparación mío soy lo contrario…camine hasta mi casa…entre y escuche total silencio no había nadie entonces fui a mi cuarto cuando entre vi un bulto entonces me acerque y vi que era mi hermano…el tiene la costumbre de colarse a mi cuarto y siempre dormirse en mi cama o si no sacar todos mis discos de mis animes favoritos…deje mis cosas en el escritorio y me cambie me senté a un lado de donde estaba mi hermano y prendí mi televisión…prendí el DVD y me puse a ver anime…si soy un Otaku pero si lo grito a los cuatro vientos me verán raro…sentí que mi hermano se movía y de ahí se levanto y se me quedo mirando con una cara de sueño pero me di cuenta de que se veía enfermo… le toque su frente mal signo tiene fiebre…se enfermo genial ahora me contagiaría ya que soy igual que él y los dos somos muy sensibles al momento de enfermarnos y al estar contacto nos enfermábamos seguido…

-Natsu-nii porque tienes fiebre-lo mire preocupada-dime que no te mojaste…estas bien te duele la cabeza…te duele el cuerpo

-Estoy bien es solo un refriado-dijo con mala cara otro mal signo-achuu…solo es un resfriado mira… achuu…además tengo clases al igual que tu…achuu…cuéntame porque no me contestabas

-No primero dime como pescaste este resfriado-dije molesta-Nii-chan dime o te atentaras a las consecuencias

-Ok fue Lucy con Sting-mintiendo-ellos me aventaron…achuu…al rio y me moje…achuu…sabes si sigues…achuu…expuesta te dará a ti también…achuu…sal de aquí

-Claro que no…sabes que siempre compartimos todo lo que nos pasa-dije preocupada-además te contare porque no te conteste rápido la verdad es que aun no llegábamos a la casa de Fullbuster por eso…Nii-chan tengo sueño

-oyes no te duermas…achuu…-dijo mi hermano preocupado-sabes que si te duermes te comenzara la fiebre-dijo preocupado

**Normal pov**

El silencio gobernó de nuevo la casa de los Dragneel poco después los demás jóvenes llegaron era demasiado tarde para llegar…cuando vieron había un total silencio…el pequeño se fue su cuarto a cambiarse…y los demás prendieron la televisión de la sala…poco después el otro pequeño subió a cambiarse…solo basto cinco minutos para que los dos pequeñitos bajaran corriendo en dirección de la joven peli roja alarmando a todos los que estaban hay incluso a el mayor de todos…

-Erza-nee…Natsu y Natsuki tienen fiebre-dijo el pequeñito peli azul preocupado-fui al cuarto de Natsuki cuando vi los dos estaban durmiendo y poco después llego Lily…

-Nos acercamos cuando vimos los dos tenían la cara roja y tocamos su frente-dijo el pequeñito peli negro-y vimos que estaban hirviendo como una olla

-No puede ser-dijo la joven peli roja preocupada-Laxus marca al abuelo y también al doctor iré a ver cómo están-dijo la joven subiendo las escaleras

-Pero como es que a los dos les dio fiebre-dijo el joven peli negro-ellos se cuidan demasiado para que les diera así nada más o tal vez algo paso

-Tamaki…Takato…Nando-grito la joven peli roja-vayan por un termómetro y también por agua y unos pañuelos-dijo la joven preocupada-Laxus ya marcaste al doctor-

-Si ya le marco pero que pasa porque estas tan preocupada-dijo el joven peli negro-no me digas que andan en mera agonía

-No idiota…están hirviendo en temperatura…es como la otra vez que les dio pero creo que tienen más temperatura-dijo la joven preocupada-Loki si llega el doctor llévalo al cuarto de Natsuki y al abuelo dile que mañana no irán hacer los exámenes

Y así los jóvenes se alarmaron demasiado…media hora esperaron en lo que llego su abuelo y le contaron que los dos jóvenes estaban enfermos pero que no se preocupara si pasaba algo grave le avisarían rápido…el abuelo por otra parte dijo que mañana alguien se quedaría a cuidarlos…aparte de los sirvientes…poco después de que se fue su abuelo llego el doctor que entro al cuarto donde estaban los dos jóvenes…poco después de eso los demás jóvenes miraban preocupados hacia la habitación…cuando vieron el doctor salió…

-Escuchen bien-dijo el doctor llamando la atención de todos-ellos tienen una temperatura alta y si en los siguientes días no les baja los tendremos que internar-dijo el doctor alarmando a todos- saben que ellos son muy sensibles y su enfermedad no ha sido controlada del todo por eso pido que no los hagan enojar o que lloren

-Entendido pero pueden recibir visitas verdad-dijo el joven rubio

-Claro pero tienen que ser cuidadosos ahorita están durmiendo y eso es por la fiebre pero mañana estarán un poco más despiertos-dijo el doctor-bueno me voy con su permiso

-Se fue el doctor-dijo el joven hermano de los dos jóvenes-ahora a ver si se despertaron y preguntarles porque se enfermaron

Y así fue como todos los jóvenes fueron a el cuarto…los dos jóvenes estaban despiertos pero con cara de sueño…cuando vieron que los demás entraron se alarmaron pero no les preocupo…sentían todo su cuerpo realmente pesado…cuando les preguntaron los dos jóvenes respondieron a los cual le contaron todo y al saber eso los jóvenes se enojaron y decidieron que mañana era el peor día de los dos jóvenes rubios oxigenados y también de sus amigos como caso de advertencia cuando se dieron cuenta vieron que los dos jóvenes se habían dormido y los dejaron que se durmieran… a la mañana siguiente todos se mostraban alegres en el salón de clases por fin era Viernes…y cuando vieron que el maestro entro se calmaron y se sentaron…pero les llamo la atención que los demás jóvenes no habían llegado…cinco minutos después los jóvenes llegaron pero sin dos jóvenes…los demás se preguntaban que les había pasado…las jóvenes miraron tristes y pensaron lo que había ocurrido ayer cuando lo observaban…se había enfermado y su hermana lo andaba cuidando pensaron las jóvenes celosas …paso las primeras horas…en la hora del almuerzo la joven Mcgarden agarro a los otros jóvenes los que le hacían bullying a Natsu y los llevo al tejado… y ahí estaban todos los demás jóvenes viendo que los jóvenes familiares de los dos jóvenes los miraban muy enojados…

-Haber rubia oxigenada y rubio oxigenado ustedes no escucharon la advertencia verdad-dijo el joven peli negro-saben lo que hicieron ayer o no por su culpa-dijo conteniéndose-por su culpa nuestros primos están gravemente enfermos-dijo gritándoles

-Estas exagerando pedazo de lata oxidada-dijo una joven peliblanca-además si se enfermaron será porque no se cuidan ellos no tuvieron la culpa

-Si no le creen a Gajeel me creerán a mi escuchen-dijo la joven peli roja marcando por el celular- pondré el alta voz para que escuchen

-_Erza-chan nos despertaste_-dijo la joven por la otra línea-_Erza puedes venirte ahora no nos sentimos bien Natsu-nii le duele la cabeza y a mi igual pero nos sentimos muy mareados…_

-Ok pediré permiso pero díganme no quieren algo que les lleve-dijo la joven en tono calmado- o quieren que les lleve algo con que entretenerse

-_No Erza-chan…achuu_-dijo la joven-_además nos duele demasiado…hace mucho que no nos pasa haci verdad Natsu-nii_

-_Aye…Erza como llegaste tan rápido_-dijo el joven que andaba alucinando-_mira Natsuki es Happy anda volando…_

-_Erza-chan Natsu anda delirand_o-dijo la joven con voz apagada-_tengo demasiado sueño te dejo_ _por favor Erza-chan vuelve pronto adiós_-dijo colgando

-Ven lo que causaron-dijo la joven peli roja enojada-me las pagaran si llega a mayores…ustedes se preguntaran pero solo se enfermaron pero la verdad es que ellos si se enferman les da muy fuerte ya que ellos tienen una enfermedad que no ha sido totalmente controlada y eso los hace sensibles

-Ya escucharon verdad-dijo el joven con lentes-miren chicos para que aprendan la lección irán ahorita a la hora de salida con nosotros para visitar a los enfermos y verán cómo se ponen cuando están enfermos

-jejeje estos torpes verán que pasa cuando enfermas a esos dos-dijo un peli negro contento

En la hora de la salida todos se fueron excepto la joven peli roja que se había ido en la hora de receso cuando los jóvenes entraron por aquella gran puerta de la mansión pero cuando entraron vieron a todos los sirvientes corriendo de un lado a otro y a la peli roja también buscando algo todos veían aquel escena con preocupación que había pasado en realidad no lo sabían cuando vieron la joven peli roja llevaba jalando a dos jóvenes que gritaban un montón de cosas…

-Suéltanos…Erza-chan…por favor achuu…-dijo la joven haciendo un puchero-Nii-chan por tu culpa vez lo que pasa…

-Te dije que vi un fantasma…achuu…era como la niña del aro…achuu…solo que esta salió del closet y…achuu-dijo el joven en su defensa

-Me espantaste…sabes que esas cosas me dan miedo…achuu…Erza-chan…achuu…déjanos aquí no queremos entrar…achuu-dijo la joven suplicando

-Pero ya les dije que no hay nada además deben estar en cama no en el suelo…miren quienes son vinieron a verlos-dijo la joven pelirroja sonriendo

-Waaa la niña del aro sálvenme…es la niña del aro…la llorona-dijo el joven corriendo por todos lados-Natsuki vámonos de aquí vez Erza te dijimos que si estaba la niña del aro

-Que les paso…por que actúan así y porque le dijeron a Lissana y a Juvia la llorona y la niña del aro- dijo la joven peli azul-se ven chistosos así

-Les dije que se fueran a su cuarto…descansen y quédense hay nada de discusiones-dijo la joven pelirroja con un aura siniestra

-Waaa…Natsu-nii me da miedo Erza-chan se parece a la hija de Lucifer-dijo la joven llorando-Nii-chan por favor sálvame…achuu

-Erza no los espantes sabes cómo se ponen cuando alucinan por favor no los hagas gritar más de lo que hacen cuando están bien-dijo el joven peli negro

-Lo siento pero me sacaron de quicio desde que llegue no ha hecho más que gritar que hay alguien en el armario de Natsuki pero busque pero no hay nada-dijo la joven pelirroja

-Wiiii…miren la casa cambia de colores…Happy mira hay esta la nana-dijo un peli rosa alucinando- mira Natsuki el pez de Happy anda allá arriba

-Waaa Natsu-nii…Erza-chan es mala…Happy me da miedo…y-dijo la joven llorando-me da miedo la cocina escuche ruidos

-Ese si es un comportamiento muy pero muy raro…que les pasa…-dijo el joven Fullbuster-además se ven muy graciosos así…parecen un grupo de comedia

-Así se ponen después de la fiebre alucinan demasiado por lo menos unas 24 horas alucinan pero no se preocupen pronto se les pasara-dijo el joven hermano

Y así paso la tarde para todos los jóvenes que escuchaban las alucinaciones alocadas de los dos jóvenes unos reían como locos al ver que su comportamiento era demasiado loco…después llego la noche pero los jóvenes no se dieron cuenta que tan tarde era y no se podían ir…por suerte eran pocos los que se quedaron…unos ya se habían ido…los demás jóvenes les ofrecieron hospedaje y los aceptaron…Lucy y Levi se quedaron en un cuarto…en otro quedo Gray…pero cuando escucharon vieron que aun los demás no se dormían…como era de esperar los dos jóvenes se les había pasado lo de delirar y ahora estaban jugando como niños de preescolar… cuando vieron los dos jóvenes entraron donde estaban las jóvenes…arrastrando a Erza y a Happy… ya que los demás ya se habían dormido a excepción de Gray que miraba la escena entretenido… entonces los jóvenes le dijeron a las chicas que si jugaban verdad o reto a lo cual Happy salió del cuarto porque tenía mucho sueño y en eso entro Gray junto a un Gajeel medio durmiendo… cuando la pelirroja escucho eso le dieron ganas de retar a alguien por eso ella empezó…y con el que comenzó fue Gajeel que acepto reto…lo cual la pelirroja reto a que besara a la pequeña Mcgarden cuando lo hicieron y se apartaron muy pero muy sonrojados… los dos jóvenes hicieron un grito cantando una famosa canción que cantan los pequeños cuando ven a los enamorados…después fue turno de Gajeel ponerle un reto o escuchar una verdad de alguien…

-Muy bien Erza verdad o reto-dijo el joven con una cara de malicia al pensar las dos opciones para el reto o la verdad

-_Escojo…que escogeré si es reto será uno fuerte lo sé y si es verdad tendré que decir algo vergonzoso_-pensó la joven pelirroja-Muy bien escojo verdad

-Muy bien prima veamos quiero que me admitas o mejor me digas con total seriedad quien te gusta-dijo el joven aguantando la risa

-Me…me…. gusta…me…. Gusta…me…gusta…la…verdad…me…gusta…Jerall-dijo la joven con mucho nerviosismo

-Muy bien me toca a mi otra vez…-dijo la joven totalmente roja-muy bien Natsu…verdad o reto…

-Muy bien escojo-dijo el joven con una posee de pensativo seriamente-escojo reto pero que no sea uno macabro que dé hay no lo hago

-Quiero que salgas al patio y grites que te gusta-dijo la joven pelirroja pensando la opción posible- que te gusta…Lucy Heartfilia…

Todos los jóvenes que estaban hay quedaron sorprendidos sobre todo los dos jóvenes gemelos pero no se podía retractar…entonces…salió y dio un gran suspiro y grito a todo pulmón que le gustaba Lucy…cosa que despertó a varios vecinos gritándole que se callara que era demasiado tarde…que se durmiera…que era un maldito Asexual…entre otras cosas cuando entro de nuevo al cuarto vio a todos los presentes sorprendidos…el joven andaba un poco sonrojado podía decirlo miles de veces pero enfrente de un reto era un cobarde…qué diantres pensaba su prima…

-Muy bien ahora yo pongo el reto o le verdad-dijo el joven con malicia-muy bien Calzoncillo man dime verdad o reto…

-Reto obviamente horno con patas-dijo el joven con una gran seguridad que ni se imaginaba que le iban a poner de castigo

-Muy bien te reto a que….mmm que será bueno a que vayas a casa de Juvia y le robes un beso- dijo el joven peli rosa burlándose del joven del reto

-Queee…-_no no y no lo puedo aceptar ella me vera definitivamente no pero si no lo hago me pondrán otro más feo_-pensó el joven preocupado-está bien pero después me las pagaras Dragneel

Y así los jóvenes salieron de esa gran mansión para caminar en las solitarias calles de Tokio **(yo: claro imagínense salir a las 1:00 de la madrugada)** pasaron el parque y otros segundos más estaban en la casa de la joven peli azul…a el joven le latía demasiado el corazón no quería hacerlo… toco la puerta y cuando vio una joven había abierto y fue su peor momento le robo un beso y se echo a correr como alma que lo lleva el diablo…**(yo: pobre Gray sé cómo se siente más o menos)**se detuvo en el parque cuando vio los demás lo alcanzaron…poco después entraron a esa enorme casa y de nuevo empezó el juego pero esta vez se vengaría y de Dragneel y su mejor arma era Heartfilia…que bien se sentía vengarse cuando entraron empezó…

-Muy bien ahora me toca a mí-dijo el joven Fullbuster con un poco de malicia- Lucy verdad o reto- dijo el joven aun mas con malicia

-Escojo reto-_espero que no sea uno malo porque no me atrevo rotundamente_-pensó la joven rubia

-Muy bien te reto a que beses a Natsu ya que él hace rato se declaro a medio mundo que le gustabas-dijo el joven con demasiada malicia

-Ciertamente-dijo la joven pelirroja con un brillo en los ojos-eso sería lo más justo verdad Gajeel

-Claro…claro ciertamente tendría que devolverle la declaración con un beso-dijo el otro joven sonriendo con mucha malicia

Cuando pudieron notar todos los jóvenes estaban de acuerdo entonces no había vuelta atrás la joven se acerco y le robo un beso solo un pequeño rose de labios…cosa que fue demasiado

-Muy bien es la hora de la venganza Gray-dijo la joven rubia un poco sonrojada-Gray verdad o reto o es que acaso ya no quieres seguir con el juego-dijo la joven con una sonrisa

-Claro que si escojo…reto –dijo el joven muy seguro-_espero que no sea otra cosa fea como antes por favor kami-sama envíame un buen reto_- pensó el joven inseguro

-Muy bien te reto que beses a la hermana de Natsu-dijo la joven rubia sonriendo divertida- verdad que eso sería justo ya le dio un beso a Juvia

-Ciertamente concuerdo con Lucy-dijo la joven peli azul sonriendo alegremente- además Natsuki es mucho más bonita que Lucy…Juvia y Yukino verdad Erza-chan

-Claro porque tendría que dudar de la belleza de mi prima-dijo la joven pelirroja sonriendo

-Como…no claro que no dejare que ese cubo de hielo bese a mi Nee-chan además mi hermana no está de acuerdo-dijo el joven peli rosa sobreprotegiendo a su hermana

-Ya déjalo es solo un juego maldito caldero oxidado-dijo el joven pelinegro burlándose- además mi prima está de acuerdo

Entonces todos discutían…bueno casi todos… unos estaban de acuerdo…otra persona estaba en gran pero gran desacuerdo y porque no quería que su hermana le robaran un beso mas su uno de su gran rival…pero como era de esperarse Erza hato al joven y Gajeel lo sujeto entonces todos se quedaron viendo al joven que solo rogaba a Kami-sama que no lo odiara por completo entonces se acerco poco a poco pero a la vez muy sonrojado hasta vencía al cabello de Erza…cuando vieron los dos estaban muy cerca a escasos centímetros cuando…

**Continuara...**

**Espero que les alla gustado...se habran dado cuenta por alguna parte de los pensamientos de Gray o mejor dicho en el Gray pov hubo una parte de ahi meti una pequeña parte de una cancion y si lo identificaron espero que me envien su reviews diciendome cual es y asi lo que me pidan que meta en el siguiente capitulo lo metere hasta que aiga un poco de nalu pero no mucho...espero que lo identifiquen y les alla gsutado envien sus reviews acepto de todos...pronto subire el siguiente capitulo...**


	5. Chapter 5 Una semana de locos 1

**Minaaa...chicos espero que les este gustando jejeje lo subi muy rapido y es porque se terminaron mis examenes...sii por eso estare subiendo los capitulos muy seguido puede ser ya que habeces se me va la inspiracion sin mas demora les dejo el siguiente capitulo...**

**aclaraciones**

**cursiva pensamiento...llamadas por telefono entre otras cosas**

**() interupciones mias**

**_Entonces se acerco poco a poco pero a la vez muy sonrojado hasta vencía al cabello de Erza…cuando vieron los dos estaban muy cerca a escasos centímetros cuando…_**

Capitulo 4. Una semana de locos parte 1

Sintió el joven estaba apegado a los cálidos y suaves labios de la joven peli rosa eso para él fue algo único y para la joven igual…después se despegaron todo sonrojados vieron que los jóvenes dejaron de sujetar al joven peli rosa que estaba completamente en shock…después de eso decidieron ir a acostarse a lo cual casi se llevaron arrastrando al joven peli rosa que no salía del shock que tenia…**(yo: eso si fue un K.O. para Natsu)** a la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron y poco después se despidieron de sus invitados…en la tarde casi todos se encontraban en la sala pero dos jóvenes peli rosas se encontraban discutiendo sobre lo pasado en la noche y otras cosas más…a lo cual discutían en el cuarto del joven peli rosa…

-Mi nee-chan dejo que la besaran y en la boca-dijo llorando el peli rosa-pero eso no es todo kami-sama me castiga aun mas besando a la rubia oxigenada

-No es para tanto nii-chan además era un juego en que nos puede perjudicar-dijo la joven que estaba totalmente sonrojada

-En que nos puede perjudicar…me preguntas en que…ese inútil te robo tu primer beso-dijo el joven enojado-además la rubia oxigenada me robo mi primer beso a mi igual y por si fuera poco por esos mendigos retos tuve que decir la verdad a medias delante de los vecinos

-Nii-chan ya déjalo no puedes regresar el tiempo hacia atrás qué tal te parece si mañana solo nosotros dos nos quedamos viendo en mi cuarto anime…digamos Blood Lad-dijo la joven

-No lo sé además todas esas ya la vimos un millón de veces-dijo el joven aburrido-al igual que Naruto pero no todo de Naruto Shippuden…o tampoco la de Clannad…ni la de Kimi ni todoke o qué tal si vemos algunas que no hemos visto y si nos aburre buscamos otro

-Claro que si además pronto vendrá la convención pero no estaremos-dijo la joven llorando- pero le dije a Gajeel que buscara cuando se celebra o se realiza una convención a donde vamos y si se acerca nos fugaremos para ir

-Si yo igual quería ir disfrazado de Itachi-dijo el joven con decepción- o también de L…o tal vez de Kakashi…Light…Naruto…Ichigo…Luffy…Minato…Sasuke…Inuyasha…Seshomaru…Usui…Li Shaoran… Madara…o tal vez-dijo el joven explicando

-Sí pero no quedamos de acuerdo que nos disfrazaríamos de algo que haga entender de una vez por todas que si somos gemelos unidos-dijo la joven enojada

- Pero…déjalo así no iremos-dijo el joven resignado- además nosotros somos los más grandes Otakus de la escuela verdad

-No lo sé…tu crees que aun siga la película de Naruto Road to Ninja…o la de Dragón Ball Z la batalla de los dioses-dijo la joven emocionada-Porque hay que ir a ver esas dos películas

-Creo pero la verdad no se…oyes y la verdad es que si somos grandes Otakus…Erza y las demás chicas solo ven Yaoi…y los chicos ven Yuri-dijo el joven con escalofríos-me dan miedo los que ven esas dos cosas…lo odio definitivamente

Y así siguió en pie la discusión que tenían los dos jóvenes…después de un rato platica y discusión entre Otakus…entro la joven pelirroja que había escuchado parte de la conversación…y empezaron a discutir muchas trivialidades…mas por parte de la pelirroja que de los dos gemelos peli rosas que veían con miedo y escalofríos a la joven que platicaba sobre el Yaoi…de ahí poco después entro el joven hermano de los dos gemelos empezando otra trivialidad con el Yuri…cosa que los dos jóvenes no aguantaron y gritaron a los cuatro vientos un grito de guerra contra el Yaoi y el Yuri… y así empezaron una nueva discusión con sus dos familiares…y poco después se unieron los demás jóvenes junto a una joven peli azul que había llegado hace unos momentos…

-Preferimos antes la comedia romántica antes que el Yaoi y el Yuri-dijeron los dos jóvenes al unisonó-además esas cosas son una total tontería

-pero que dicen el Yaoi es lo mejor que hay…además la comedia romántica es una gran tontería que inventaron-dijo la joven pelirroja defendiendo su género-al igual que las de acción…y las demás el Yaoi es el mejor

-No…claramente el Yaoi junto a los demás es el peor el Yuri es el mejor-dijo el joven hermano- el Yuri me encanta…es la pasión entre dos jovencitas

-Que feo es lo que dicen el Yaoi y el Yuri es realmente horrible lo mejor es cualquier género menos el Yaoi y el Yuri-Dijo el joven peli rosa defendiéndose

Entre gritos y discusiones todos los jóvenes discutían por cual era el mejor…los pequeñitos que veían atentos aquella discusión no paraban de reír por lo que decían los demás jóvenes que el Yuri era mejor que todos…o que el Yaoi era mucho mejor que todos…que los que harían mejor pareja era los hombres entre hombres…o mujeres entre mujeres…los pequeñitos muy entretenidos se dieron cuenta que la discusión no iba a terminar bien así que ellos decidieron terminarla por una vez por todas diciendo que tenían que encontrar por lo menos 2000 jóvenes o jovencitas que les gustara el Yaoi o el Yuri…y para los dos gemelos peli rosas era lo mismo pero tenía que ser más personas que los de los demás…y así empezó el reto entre los tres grupos de jóvenes que decían cual para ellos era el mejor…Levi y Erza estaban en el grupo por el Yaoi…Gajeel, Nando, Tamaki, Takato, Loke y Laxus por el Yuri y por último los dos gemelos con los dos pequeñitos que apoyaban a los gemelos que cualquier género era el mejor menos el Yuri y el Yaoi…pero también el Hentai estaba incluido entre los géneros menos preferidos entre los jóvenes y los pequeñitos…el Sábado concluyo…después llego el Domingo donde todos los grupos discutían como ganar gente para que comprobaran que su género era el mejor …

-Natsu…Happy Lily tenemos que ganar y dejarles en claro que el Yuri y el Yaoi junto al Hentai son uno de los géneros peores-dijo la joven peli rosa

-Y claro que lo haremos antes de irnos convenceremos a esos tontos que esos dos géneros son feos mas el Yaoi me da escalofríos pensar en eso-dijo el joven peli rosa determinado

-Aye pero que piensan del Incesto…también es feo y pensándolo bien eso no es relación entre familiares-dijo el pequeñito peli azul

-No lo menciones eso es malo para mis oídos-dijo el joven peli rosa

Y así continuaron la plática pero por otro lado de esa inmensa mansión se encontraban dos jóvenes que discutían como ganar contra el Yuri o cualquier género de anime…más que el Yaoi era su pasión no podían dejarlo y eso se había vuelto una apuesta muy grande e importante para todos los que estaban envueltos…haci los jóvenes decididos estaban en sus planes pero las dos jóvenes tenían que ganar el campo de batalla tenían que hacerlo porque no querían decir que el Yaoi era basura menor que cualquier otro género…no eso nunca para ellas el Yaoi era muy importante por eso estaban dispuestas a ganar contra los demás jóvenes…tenían que idear el mejor plan…un plan tan excelente que no perderían según ellas…

-Tengo una idea y si juntamos a Lucy…Juvia…Yukino y Lissana-dijo la joven peli azul-a ellas les gusta demasiado el Yaoi y no lo dejarían de ver bueno hasta una vez que fuimos a la convención se pelearon por conseguir casi todo lo de la serie que no han visto

-Excelente… márcales y diles la propuesta-dijo la joven pelirroja muy contenta-tenemos que ganarle a todos esos idiotas el Yaoi es muy importante para una joven como nosotras…los besos robados…el excelente sonrojo de los jóvenes…** (Yo: no me crean una depravada pero esto es una idea de una de mis amigas que ve Yaoi…yo lo odio y apoyo a los gemelos)**

**-**Estoy en eso espera un rato…hola-dijo la joven castaña marcando por teléfono-Hola Juvia te dejo en la línea solo déjale marcarle a las demás tengo que decirles algo importante…hola Lucy espera… hola Yukino espera unos segundos…hola Lissana espera pondré el altavoz …

-Muy bien chicas me escuchan-dijo la pelirroja con voz seria-Muy bien antes de que hablen les diré que les marcamos para asuntos tratados del Yaoi… nos indignamos el día de ayer por las cosas que dijeron del Yaoi ayer…mas mis primos y mi hermano que dijeron que el Yaoi es una porquería…

-_En eso no estoy de acuerdo el Yaoi es mejor que cualquier género-_dijo la joven rubia desde la otra línea-_además que se creen para decir que los demás géneros son mejores que el Yaoi el Yaoi es mejor mas cuando es un gran romance que no se puede ocultar_

_-Es cierto el que se haya atrevido a insultar al Yaoi se las verá con nosotras porque defenderemos el Yaoi a cualquier costa-dijo una joven peliblanca desde otra línea-el Yaoi se ha convertido en mi pulmón Izquierdo _

_-_Dejando de lado las defensas-dijo la joven pelirroja-aquí mi joven amiga Levi les explicara la situación

-Muy bien la situación es la siguiente nos enfrentamos a dos grupos los que apoyan al Yuri que son Laxus, Takato, Tamaki, Nando, Loke…-dijo la joven peli azul sacando hojas- y el otro grupo los conforman…

-Los gemelos del demonio y los pequeñitos de Lucifer-dijo la joven pelirroja seria-esos son nuestros peores enemigos ellos son los que se ponen más serios cuando se trata de defender algo mas los gemelos del demonio…que son muy pero muy extremistas

-_Juvia piensa que Juvia puede decir que no es para tanto de lo del Yuri_-dijo la joven peli azul-_ pero Juvia piensa que ellos que defienden…Juvia dice que haremos si defienden demasiado perderemos por completo_

-Exactamente ellos son los que defienden lo normal-dijo la joven peli azul-defienden hasta la comedia romántica

-Aye además defendemos la aventura y la acción-dijo un pequeño peli azul- nosotros somos más normales que ustedes…Erza-chan me entere que Jerall no le gusta ni el Yaoi ni el Yuri le gusta por lo que luchamos…al igual que muchas personas

-Enano de Lucifer vuelve aquí y dime que es lo que piensas hacer con lo que escuchaste- dijo la joven pelirroja enojada-dime o sino tu colección de peces del acuario serán asado o pez a la plancha

-Aye…digamos que le diré a mis sargentos la información aparte de que le diré a nuestro nuevo recluta la información obtenida aparte de que le diré que Erza-chan es demasiado rara porque le encanta el Yaoi-dijo el pequeño peli azul

-Perdimos ante el primer ataque del enemigo nuestra comandante perdió ante el hijo de Lucifer con esa información nos llevaran ventaja-dijo la joven peli azul

Y así termino el primer round entre Erza y Happy el cual el pequeñito salió victorioso…las demás jóvenes colgaron lo más rápido que pudieron y se fueron a la mansión de los Dragneel donde siguieron con su plan maestro…por otro lado en la sala de esa mansión se encontraban los jóvenes que solo andaban flojeando y no se preocupaban por nada ni menos por la guerra que comenzó entre esos tres bandos y el líder tampoco se preocupaba ya que se les había olvidado…por otro lado de esa mansión para ser precisos en el cuarto del joven peli rosa donde ahora la cantidad de jóvenes y pequeñitos había aumentado demasiado…primero estaban los amigos de los dos pequeñitos…Wendy que le encantaba la comedio romántica…Charle que le encantaban las de ciencia ficción…Romeo que le encantaba la de acción y aventura…Chelia que al igual que la pequeña peli azul le encantaba la comedia romántica…Frosch y Lector que les gustaba cualquier anime…y de los amigos de los jóvenes estaba Jerall que le encantaba cualquier anime bueno pero menos los del Yaoi y Yuri…Gray que le gustaba los de Acción…aventura…o todo lo que lleve peleas…Mirajane que le encantaba los animes de romance …Kana que ere fanática de los animes donde hubiera peleas…y muchas más jóvenes que se habían colado y que compartían los gustos de su joven peli rosa que a cada movimiento no lo dejaban de ver…cuando terminaron sus planes cada persona que estaba ahí se fue a su casa…era demasiado tarde y todos los presentes se fueron a dormir…por fin el Domingo había culminado…y pronto llego el Lunes…durante todas las clases fue normal pero al momento del desempate los gemelos ganaron la contienda ya que en solo un par de horas habían conseguido todas las personas que apoyaban a diversos géneros menos el Yaoi y el Yuri con resignación los demás jóvenes se vieron obligados a admitir que el Yaoi y el Yuri eran puras cosas tontas…el Lunes había culminado y poco después la noche callo en cuenta de que casi todos los jóvenes de la mansión de los Dragneel estaban con el aura negra y por un rincón de la casa diciendo maldiciones…por otro lado los gemelos junto a los pequeñitos celebraban que habían ganado comiendo puros dulces…tomando demasiado refresco…y viendo anime como nunca…

-Eso fue emocionante…jajajaja…le ganamos a Erza…jajaja…me encanto sus caras de sorprendidos al ver los contactos por facebook…Line…Whatsapp…y aparte de nuestros contactos…estaban el de los demás…-dijo el joven peli rosa riéndose

-Si eso fue demasiado no contaban con que teníamos a Jerall que él nos dio esa idea…-dijo la joven peli rosa contenta-como parte de este astuto plan ganamos mucho mas…

-Aye pero no creen que nos deberíamos ir a dormir…es demasiado tarde y ustedes por accidente se tomaron la cidra que parecía…refresco-dijo el pequeñito peli azul-mejor vamos vengan síganme

Y así termino o culmino la celebración de los jóvenes y los pequeñitos…y así la noche empezó dejando solo el silencio en aquella inmensa casa…el Martes había llegado y los jóvenes se despertaron cosa que los gemelos parecían no aguantar la luz del sol o los ruidos **(yo: pensando que tomaron refresco…cidra y aparte comieron dulces y golosinas eso es demasiado) **se cambiaron y desayunaron…pero por parte de los demás jóvenes se respiraba un aura de depresión y por parte de los gemelos peli rosas se respiraba un aire de no nos molesten estamos de malas…pero se les quito con lo que les había dado sus sirvientes de tomar cosa que les gusto y siguieron con su… desayuno y poco después se fueron a la escuela y cuando llegaron al salón de clases se respiro la tranquilidad cosa que alarmo a los dos gemelos…pronto entro el profesor que les había dicho que necesitaba al delegado de la clase que era el joven peli rosa y se lo llevo un rato después entro el joven peli rosa y se dispuso a hablar…

-Atención…tengo varios anuncios que hacer…primero que nuestro grupo va a aumentar ya que desde hoy tenemos nuevos alumnos…pasen por favor-dijo el joven peli rosa llamando la atención de todos-Muy bien ellos son Lyon Vastia…Hibiki Lates…Eve Tearm…Ren Akatsuki y Sherry Blendy… muy bien siéntense en los lugares desocupados…hay uno detrás de Eucliffe…otro de Heartfilia… Mcgarden…Fullbuster…Strauss...-

Después de que sentaran todos los jóvenes se quedaron viendo al joven peli rosa o al delegado de la clase que escribía muchas cosas en el pizarrón…donde primero ponía todo lo que pasaría en medio mes…que harían y para que se preparaban…después de un rato de que el delegado escribiera todo vio que había un gran desorden por parte de los demás jóvenes que se acercaron a los nuevos que les intereso preguntarles de que escuela venían de que les gustaba y cosas triviales… el joven no quiso llamar la atención solo se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca y se dispuso a esperar…cuando todos los jóvenes que andaban haciendo desorden se dieron cuenta de que ellos eran los únicos haciendo desorden y que por parte de varios y en especial de los Dragneel estaban tranquilos se dispusieron a sentarse y poner el orden que se había ido hace más de hora y media…cuando vieron el joven delegado estaba de lo más serio posible todos lo que lo conocían se sorprendieron al ver que hasta a el mas intrépido se comporta de la manera mejor posible y de lo más seria…cuando vio que había solo el silencio en los pasillos se levanto de la silla y se dispuso a hablar cuando… de repente el delegado escucho las burlas de los jóvenes de siempre que lo molestaban…

Natsu pov

Hay me veían como un tonto escuchando las burlas de esos tontos...pero esta vez no iba mostrar mi lado noble como diría mi hermana fue bastante para mí que se burlen de mi demasiado…Salí del salón por un rato…me dirigí a donde estaban los maestros ya que los muy malditos me dieron todos esos módulos u horas para que les enseñara todo lo que veríamos en un mes y medio ósea después de que yo llegara de mi gira por todo esos lugares…le dije al profesor amablemente que me diera los reportes y que me dijera el horario de castigos o los castigos que les pusiera… y me los dio en una copia y como debía manejarlos…también me dieron los exámenes pasados… entonces de nuevo de manera civilizada y de manera tranquila me dirigí a el salón que era el 3-B entre y vi que cuando me vieron entrar me vieron con pena…malditos que cosa les pasa…tome el reporte me dirigí a el lugar del que comenzó el desorden ósea al lugar de Eucliffe y Heartfilia y se los di cosa que ellos me vieron con cara de maldito nosotros nunca recibimos un solo reporte…

-Muy bien ahora que veo que todos está en calma y vieron lo que les pasara si siguen así comenzare pero antes Eucliffe…Heartfilia en la hora de salida se irán a la sala de detención y de ahí les sigue sus compañeros que empezaron-dije muy seriamente** (yo: muy bien Natsu eso les enseñara eres muy astuto)-**muy bien empecemos con las calificaciones este examen salieron unos muy bien…regular y otros de plano salieron reprobatoriamente…y un ejemplo de los que salieron excelente fue la joven Mcgarden…regular el joven Fullbuster y dos personas que en verdad decepcionaron al salón fueron Eucliffe y Heartfilia…repartiré los exámenes al terminar de decirles lo demás

Genial pude ver la cara del idiota de Eucliffe nunca se me borrara para nada para que se lo vea que no soy ningún tonto…antes de que yo continuara se levantaron los dos rubios oxigenados y me dieron el reporte…y los deje junto a lo demás…cuando vi Juvia gritaba un montón de incoherencias sobre Fullbuster y después escuche que me dijeron otra palabrota que no quiero decir entonces me dirigí a las dos personas ósea a Yukino y a Rogué…les di su reporte después se lo di a Juvia porque seguía gritando incoherencias…entonces empezó explicando lo del festival de invierno donde teníamos que ver qué haríamos ya que a nosotros nos había tocado el tema extranjero de platillos…también nos había tocado hacer una obra de teatro para el ultimo día de clases…todos me dieron buenas opiniones en especial los nuevos y también mis hermanos y mis primos… después de ponernos de acuerdo de ese tema pasamos a otro el cual era el festival deportivo cosa que de nuevo hubieron ofensas y también les puse sus respectivos reportes…ellos no sabían desde que me hacen aquellas bromas de inscribirme a diferentes disciplinas de deportes me he vuelto excelente jugador…pasando a otras cosas del festival deportivo di los respectivos equipos que se encargarían de todos…acabamos y les había dicho que se podían ir a sus casa ya que se suspendieron las clases…

-Que aburrido es todo esto tendré que quedarme un poco más tarde-dije con mucha flojera- aparte de que tengo que pasar estos reportes a la secretaria de las oficinas y me quedare a lo de soccer y después de beisbol…

-Ni-chan no te preocupes da todo tu empeño además solo estaremos una semana-dijo mi hermana animándome-si lo sé que no te gustaría quedarte pero también me quedare estoy en la clase de música y aparte tengo lo mismo que tu así que no es ningún problema daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo

-Si tienes razón pero esto es injusto ahorita mismo estaría en casa acostado pero esto es culpa de esos-dije con enojo- como daría por estar molestando al clavo oxidado o también a Happy ahorita mismo y porque somos los únicos de nuestro salón que nos quedamos a esto

-A que no se quedaron los que te molestaban y Erza-chan al igual que los nuevos-dijo mi hermana- y sabes que somos los únicos que tomamos esto…tu por broma y yo porque quería hacer algo no me gusta quedarme encerrada en la casa demasiado tiempo

Genial mi hermana andaba apoyando a las actividades bueno fuimos los últimos en salir del salón poco después nos dirigimos a dejar todo es papeleo…por los pasillos nos encontramos a mis enemigos y también a Erza parece que ya anda socializando con ellos…bueno eso no me sorprendió…los nuevos andaban junto a ellos también genial los conocían…yo al igual que mi hermana nos sorprendimos ya que mi hermana me conoce mejor que nadie que no los soporto o mejor dicho los detesto…pero espere un rato y sentí una mendiga presencia…quien era el que me observaba…voltee y vi a varias jóvenes viéndome detenidamente de la cabeza a los pies parecía que querían verme perfectamente eso hizo que me dieran escalofríos y de repente vi que todas gritaban por lo que veían…mi hermana que se abalanzaba hacia mi diciéndoles unas cosas a esas chicas a lo que gritaron que eso era Incesto…cuando vi las jovencitas me perseguían a mí y a mi hermana fue desesperante y cuando nos dimos cuenta habíamos llegado al tejado…cerré con desesperación…me dio mucha gracia de que las demás se lo creyeran lo que dijo mi hermana mas esos idiotas…Erza y los nuevos que graciosos pero la verdad eso es una fachado entre los dos decir que somos novios o que nos pertenecemos mutuamente…digamos que nos protegemos el uno al otro ya que no nos gusta que nos busquen solo por cualquier cosa…por ejemplo darle celos a sus novios…eso es lo que detestaba y por eso no me gustaba que me utilizaran…también cuando salíamos los dos a cualquier lado se nos quedaban viendo ya sean hombres…o mujeres ya que yo no siempre utilizo mis lentes…vi que mi hermana al igual que yo se reía a carcajadas… vi como la puerta la empujaban…la golpeaban…yo otras cosas pero me dio demasiado miedo cuando vi que la voz de Erza se escuchaba al otro lado…llevaba unas llaves y abrió antes de que me matara a mí y también de paso a mi hermana los dos hicimos locura y media de subirnos los que nos separaba de caernos…cuando vi andaban entrando todas las jóvenes…Erza…los idiotas y los nuevos al vernos en ese lado todos se quedaron helados…y sin más remedio saltamos **(yo: Eso si es estar loco de remate) **escuche varios gritos pero después de que llegamos a piso firme corrimos como pudimos…llegamos a un lugar donde nunca se atreverían a ir y es donde la profesora Acuario entrena a los que andan en natación y por desgracia yo estoy hay por otra broma…

-Porque dijiste eso vez que nos iban a matar mas por parte de Erza-dije con miedo

-Sabes que no me gusta que te molesten además me pareció divertido-dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa-hace mucho que no hacíamos esto

-Más de medio año y eso fue porque ya me hacían Bullying extremo y me deprimí-dije con tristeza

Normal pov

Los dos gemelos estaban en ese lugar cuando vieron que los demás chicos** (yo: los idiotas como les dice Natsu)**...Levi junto a Erza y también a los nuevos iban para donde estaban sentados… de repente vieron a Erza con un aura obscura que les dio miedo y escalofríos…y de repente se escucharon a los demás chicos burlándose de Natsu y los nuevo viendo detenidamente a los gemelos…

-Gemelos del demonio…hijos de Lucifer…que andaban pensando cuando hicieron eso-dijo la pelirroja enojada-además porque volvieron con el mismo juego de siempre que acaso no se divierten haciendo enojar a cualquiera

-Gemelos del demonio…también nos dijo hijos de Lucifer-dijo el joven peli rosa analizando todo- oyes el demonio aquí es…mejor no lo digo demás no tuvimos opción y aparte de todo porque aun sigues aquí…acaso quieres ver entrenar a Jerall…

-Porque…Erza-chan es tan mala nos dijo cosas feas-dijo la joven haciendo un puchero-y tienen razón Natsu vienes a ver a Jerall verdad…que lastima que no habrá entrenamiento…lo suspendieron porque el maestro no esta

-Oigan como que piensan eso no soy así…yo estaba aquí porque ellos me andaban presentando a sus conocidos-dijo la pelirroja nerviosa-además que hacían ustedes también aquí si se puede saber

-Erza que es eso del juego de siempre y que se divierten haciendo enojar a cualquiera-dijo la joven peli azul extrañada-eso me da miedo

-Digamos que los gemelos del demonio…hijos de Lucifer les gusta hacer bromas…también se aburren demasiado y por eso hacen cualquier cosa que les parezca interesante…y ese juego de siempre es que dicen esas cosas incoherentes-dijo la pelirroja

-Erza porque les dices gemelos del demonio…hijos de Lucifer no creo que sean buenos apodos ellos se ven que son buenos-dijo el joven peli blanco

-Lyon…tu y los demás tienen esa duda lo sé y se los diré…sus padres de ambos les decían ese apodos y aun lo siguen haciendo…cuando los escuche por primera vez no sabía porque se los decían pero con el paso del tiempo lo comprobé y ustedes lo verán cuando sus verdaderas personalidades salgan a la luz-dijo la joven pelirroja enojada-bueno nos vamos tenemos que celebrar ya que ellos se nos unen desde ahora nuestro grupo es más grande…

Los gemelos andaban sorprendidos no solo los nuevos sino también los demás **(yo: los idiotas y Lissana que molestan a Natsu)** estarían todos los días en su casa molestándolos y viendo cómo se comportan pero la verdad le dieron la mas mínima importancia…empezaron a caminar pero primero los gemelos se fueron después los siguieron los demás….los demás estaban atentos a lo que decían los dos gemelos escucharlos era demasiado gracioso ya que se molestaban por cualquier cosa pero después se callaron ya que no les gustaba que los vieran en su verdadera personalidad porque conocerían que el joven peli rosa es un joven bondadoso…cariñoso… sincero… respetuoso…curioso y sobreprotector aparte de que peleaba por casi todo…y por parte de la joven peli rosa…era caprichosa algunas veces…amable…amorosa…tierna y muy cariñosa pero también era por parte como la pelirroja cuando la hacían enojar o le hacían algo a su hermana… poco después llegaron a su mansión donde los demás se escuchaban en un pleito por lo que iban a hacer cuando vieran a los gemelos del demonio como les decían ellos…por lo que habían hecho que era que tendrían desde ahora como amigos a los nuevos a los que molestaban al peli rosa … pero que harían cuando vieron que los gemelos entraron y después los demás se prepararon porque el campo de batalla comenzaría pero no fue así…vieron que los gemelos solos los vieron con indiferencia…entonces les entro la duda y solo vieron que se sentaron cerca de la sala…pero poco después la joven peli rosa abrazo a su hermano y empezaron a hablar…

-Natsu vamos a un lado esto es aburrido…-dijo la joven peli rosa-_además creo que todos esperaban que estalláramos en furia para armar una guerra y vieran todos como somos_- dijo la joven susurrándole a su hermano-vamos nii-chan llamemos a Jerall-kun y a Kana-chan y vamos a ver Dragón Ball la batalla de los dioses

-Ok pero después vamos a comprar algo al centro comercial que tal un X box nuevo o un Wii U- Dijo el joven alegre-_entendido nee-chan pero no dejaremos que nos ganen esta guerra se pasan de culeros esos_-dijo el joven susurrándole al oído-vamos pues cambiémonos y vámonos o llegaremos tarde para la siguiente función

Todos los jóvenes miraban sorprendidos a los gemelos que se comportaron de lo más natural para ser mas específicos de manera muy pero muy rara poco después se fueron al cine…y al llegar a el centro comercial encontraron a Jerall y Kana que se encontraban en una banca esperándolos… y entraron a la función…

**Continuara…**

**espero que les alla gustado y por lo de la cancion del capitulo anterior todavia no dare el nombre dare otras pistas en el siguiente capitulo espero que lo noten y ganen ese premio que les concedere...recuerden Fairy tail no es mio si no existiria el Nalu y tambien una gemela de Natsu...sayonara...**


	6. Chapter 6 una semana de locos parte 2

**Espero que les este gustando por fin saldran los gemelos cantando pero no coman ansias eso sera en el siguiente capitulo sera un demasiado largo creo estara padre sin mas demoras los dejo con la conti...**

**Aclarasiones**

**cursiva pensamientos llamadas entre otras cosas**

**() interrupciones mias entre otras cosas**

Capitulo 5 semana de locos parte 2

Después de la función los jóvenes se sentaron en una heladería para platicar cosas al respecto… mientras hablaban de trivialidades o cosas que les había pasado…surgió un tema en especifico cosa que los jóvenes se la tomaron a la buena y empezaron a platicar sobre el tema entre risas y enojos lo cual varias personas veían muy raro a los gemelos…

-Y así paso Jerall-kun…no se vale ellos se andan vengando por lo que ganamos esa mendiga apuesta-dijo la joven peli rosa enojada- y aparte de todo cuando baje escuche que harían una pijama da entre todos…Kana-chan no quieres ir

-No…estoy ocupada con mis clases de karate y después nuestros padres nos esperan para cenar- dijo la joven triste-pero no te preocupes sé que no les ira tan mal como me contaste que les ha ido verdad Jerall

-Si es verdad además pueden tomar una re venganza contra ellos primero empiecen con los que son manipulados-dijo el joven peli azul serio-que son los mas pequeñitos…después con el más fuerte que en esta ocasión es Erza y después sacan a flote su verdadera personalidad mostrando los verdaderos demonios que son como dice Erza y los demás

-Creo que él tiene buen punto de vista y su plan es muy bueno entonces desde hoy empezaremos Happy y Lily serán nuestro objetivo…después Erza y al final la cereza del pastel…jajaja será sorprendente-dijo el joven peli rosa sonriendo

Después de esa charla los dos jóvenes se fueron y los gemelos se quedaron recorriendo el centro comercial…primero entraron a los departamentos de ropa y como siempre se compraron demasiado…después a los de peluches y juguetes donde los gemelos se sentían niños chiquitos primero vieron los juegos de mesa lo cual se llevaron varios…después a cualquier juguete que vieran y por último los peluches donde encontraron de animes y por su sorpresa los de su grupo musical lo cual la mayoría se llevaron demasiados…después de salir se fueron a el departamento de electrónicos donde compraron los videojuegos de el joven peli rosa el cual se peleo con un niño por el ultimo Wii U que había y el ganador fue el joven peli rosa…y después de eso se fueron al parque donde se subieron a los columpios y entre los dos había una competencia del cual llegaba más alto…poco después de aburrirse se fueron a su mansión…pero se llevaron la sorpresa de encontrarse con la limosina de sus padres…lo cual los dos jóvenes planearon adelantar el plan a la última fase…entraron y cuando vieron salieron sus dos padres platicando con los cuales eran ahora sus amigos…cuando la madre de los gemelos los vio grito y se abalanzo hacia los dos jóvenes los cuales antes de que los tiraran y los regañaran corrieron a la cocina…y la madre de los gemelos gritaba como loca y el padre solo miraba al igual que los demás

-No se vale así se comportan después de que sus padres llegan de un viaje-dijo la joven pelirroja molesta-gemelos vengan en este mismo momento y saluden a sus padres…

-Déjalos Erza-chan ellos no les gusta después de todo…mis niños andan creciendo-dijo la mamá de los jóvenes llorando-Ven Happy mami te extraño mucho

-Madre sabes mejor que nadie que esos dos son unos diablillos pronto te harán enojar como siempre-dijo su hermano molesto-además nomas trajimos a los que son nuestros nuevos amigos y se fueron sin decir adiós

-Nosotros no hicimos eso…baka-dijeron los gemelos al unisonó-Madre por favor dile al inútil que nosotros no convivimos con sus preferencias de amigos-dijeron los gemelos molestos

-Ya muchachos no sean así mejor vean que hacen pero no molesten a sus hermanos es la primera vez que traen amigos-dijo la madre molesta-vallan y no molesten a nadie

-Sabíamos que dirías eso nos vamos a ver a quien le tiramos globos con agua en el parque- dijeron los gemelos enseñando los globos con agua-si nos disculpan nos vamos nos vemos en la noche y si no nos ven temprano hicimos algo mas para des aburrirnos…

- Como que harán eso no gemelos del demonio se quedaran aquí y platicaran con estos jóvenes- dijo el padre molesto- además están castigados desde hace mas de cinco meses y todavía siguen haciendo los mismo

Y así los gemelos peli rosas se vieron obligados a platicar ya que los padres de esos jóvenes los andaban vigilando todos se reían en su interior por ver como los gemelos eran controlados por sus padres…eso era demasiado gracioso para todos y no aguantaron mas y se rieron a carcajadas… cosa que molesto a los gemelos y sacaron sus bombas…a cada uno les toco los globos con agua… los cuales eran demasiados…después de que se les termino las provisiones…el joven peli negro se rio de ellos y empezaron a tirar cosas de un lado a otro…floreros…almohadas….los demás jóvenes… pinturas…mochilas…sus padres…Happy…y varias cosas…termino hecho un lio la sala para desgracia de los tres jóvenes que andaban en esa pelea…solo castigaron a los gemelos porque según ellos dos habían comenzado…y se fueron a sus cuartos…pero entraron al cuarto de el joven peli rosa…

-La vida es injusta en un solo rato nos castigaron por seis años-dijo el joven con un aura oscura –Pero entremos en cuenta que siempre…siempre nuestros padres se ponen de parte de los demás y nunca nos hacen caso…

-Si…veras que mañana nos castigaran por otra cosa que no hicimos…pero veras que después de lo que pase se arrepentirán de todos sus castigos-dijo la joven llorando-Nii-chan dime que hacemos ahora debemos esperar a que mañana se vallan verdad

-Debemos fugarnos e irnos a pasar la noche en casa de Kana y Jerall porque no quiero ser castigado otra vez-dijo el joven deprimido-o hacemos algo que piensen que somos verdaderos demonios o como dicen ellos hijos de Lucifer…

-Pues eso de fugarnos es buena idea pero en vez de irnos a casa de nuestros amigos…debemos irnos a casa del abuelo y decirle lo que nos hicieron nuestros padres para que él se enoje de verdad y los regañe-dijo la joven feliz

-Tienes razón pero caminar a estas horas…bueno primero ve por tus cosas llévate tu mochila…ya que guardamos nuestras cosas en tu cuarto…saca demasiada ropa tan siquiera tres maletas… varios peluches… tu diario…también tus cosas de animes y cierra tu cuarto-dijo el joven peli rosa entusiasmado

Después de las ordenes del joven peli rosa…la joven corrió como loca a su cuarto…saco varias maletas y metió demasiadas cosas como pudo…de ahí cerro su cuarto con llave…paso rápido se metió al cuarto de su hermano que andaba haciendo la soga con la cual se fugarían…vieron cuantas maletas llevarían las cuales eran demasiadas pero tenían algo a su favor… tenían un carrito rojo muy pero muy grande donde jugaban cuando eran más pequeños…primero bajo el joven peli rosa el cual corrió a buscar el carrito rojo y de ahí la joven le paso las maletas y las cosas y poco después cerro el cuarto de su hermano con llave y salto hacia donde estaba su hermano y así se fueron a casa de su abuelo Makarov…

Natsu pov

Piénsenlo eso fue un poco extremista** (yo: obvio que fue demasiado extremista pero eso de castigarlos fue mucho)**pero si seguíamos ahí no castigarían hasta nuestra muerte primero vimos que ningún sirviente estuviera afuera y eso era ninguno estaba seguro que andaban allá dentro celebrando que esos idiotas tienen amigos…bueno para que se lo vean nosotros nos fugamos y después de esto celebraran aun mas que desaparecimos y eso sería bueno también para nuestros padres ya que ellos según ellos siempre los hacemos enojar y les sacamos canas verdad… también tendrían menos preocupaciones porque desde que mis primos viven con nosotros eran demasiadas preocupaciones más cuando los hacíamos enojar…después de pasar la puerta sin que nos vieran nos fuimos…yo jalando el carrito rojo y mi hermana sonriendo la verdad es que no íbamos a aguantar tener a mas invasores en nuestra casa ya que un pajarito nos conto que esos se quedarían con nosotros por lo mientras que sus padres regresan de sus viajes de negocio…pasamos el parque mi hermana andaba preocupada nunca habíamos hecho nada de esto pero no nos habían dado otra opción…también cancelaríamos la mendiga gira porque no queríamos salir además de que andábamos castigados…entonces agarre la mano de mi hermana que me vio y me sonrió…

-Sabes nee-chan de aquí no hay vuelta para atrás…iremos con el abuelo verdad…también sabes me aprendí una canción de vocaloid donde explica varias cosas-dije sonriendo- dime qué piensas crees que se den cuenta que nos escapamos…sabes que ellos se van a quedar y no queremos quedarnos

-Pues la verdad no me agrada la idea que se queden en nuestra casa…además sabes abuelo dijo cuando sientan que no encajan en su casa o también cuando sientan que sus padres los castigan demasiado o son extremistas no duden de venirse a mi casa los estaré esperando y no les diremos nada a nadie-dijo mi hermana sonriendo

-Bueno tienes razón y las dos cosas nos pasaron…no encajamos en la casa ya que ahí invasores y también esta que nuestros padres nos castigaron demasiado-dije pensando

-Dime nii-chan que piensas de cancelar la gira crees que se molestara Erza y Gajeel o crees que deberíamos irnos solos...Sabes que el abuelo nos daría unos guardaespaldas-dijo mi hermana- además no deberíamos desilusionar a nuestros fans

-Si tienes razón que tal si despedimos a Gajeel y además nos volvemos un dueto…nos vamos ese mes y medio sin molestar a nadie dejando a todos bien-dije sonriendo-mira cual canción me aprendí…_La princesa número uno del mundo_…_Se de corazón como debo tratarla, ¿no es así?_

-Nii-chan ya llegamos…toca el timbre-dijo mi hermana riendo-mira el abuelo viene para acá

-Mis nietos favoritos que hacen aquí-dijo el abuelo preocupado y viendo las maletas-no me digan que se fugaron quiero que me digan que sucedió porque ahorita mismo voy a su casa para regañar a su madre por irresponsable y por extremista

Mi hermana y yo calmamos al abuelo y después de eso nos dijo que entráramos a la mansión que era demasiado grande pero no tanto como la nuestra…cuando entramos nos sorprendimos porque vimos a Mirajane en la casa del abuelo al igual que vimos a Romeo, Wendy, Charle Lector y Frosch…eso nos sorprendió pero no demasiado cuando entramos Mirajane se fue a la cocina y Romeo junto con a los demás se fueron a la biblioteca…de ahí el abuelo nos llevo a la sala y entonces nos pregunto lo que había pasado…

-Muy bien abuelo…la verdad es que nuestros padres nos castigaron y eso fue demasiado nosotros no hicimos nada…solo que nos defendimos ya que nos habían hecho y les lanzamos los globos con agua y de ahí nos castigaron con quedarnos en nuestros cuartos sin cenar…verdad nee-chan-dije enojado

-Si abuelo…nos dejaron sin cenar y también dejaron que los que le hacían Bullying a Nii-chan se quedaran hay eso no me gusto-dijo mi hermana triste-y además nos castigaron con lo de nuestra banda y no ir

-Eso es malo…chicos tenemos que hacer algo y esto será como en los viejos tiempos cuando me venían a visitar…les aremos una broma a sus padres para que aprendan la fase uno está completa que es escaparse de su casa…la fase dos es que desaparecerán estos tres días que quedan…seguro que se darán cuenta en la mañana cuando les digan que el desayuno está listo-dijo el abuelo planeando-de ahí le marcaran a Gajeel diciéndole que lo despiden como manager eso sería la fase tres…después aparecerán en concierto con su nuevo manager que será Mirajane fase cuatro y mostraran sus rostros…de ahí se irán de gira y volverán como si nada fase cinco…y al final sus padres estarán muy pero muy preocupados

Nuestro abuelo es un verdadero genio por eso seguimos sus pasos haciendo bromas…después de eso según el abuelo desapareceríamos pero nos iríamos a un hotel donde no se atreverían ir a buscarnos…bueno nos fuimos a ese hotel donde estaríamos escondidos…

Normal pov

Después de que los jóvenes se fueran al hotel y se durmieran a la mañana siguiente en la mansión de los Dragneel… los jóvenes andaban despiertos y cambiándose para irse a la escuela…cuando vieron los padres de los jóvenes se despertaron…y de ahí se sentaron a almorzar cuando vieron que faltaban dos personas en especial le dijeron a sus sirvientes que los fueran a despertar… después de media hora los sirvientes bajaron gritando que los gemelos habían desaparecido o les había pasado algo ya que ninguno abría la puerta de su cuarto **(yo: que bobos desde la noche no estaban y no se dieron cuenta)**los padres y los demás jóvenes alarmados subieron a los cuartos… tocaron varias veces y no habrían después la joven pelirroja tumbo la puerta del cuarto de la joven lo primero que vieron era que su cuarto estaba vacío…vieron si estaba su ropa y no estaba se alarmaron…de ahí tumbaron la puerta del joven pero tampoco estaba y vieron que tampoco estaban sus pertenencias…pero vieron una nota en el escritorio de su cuarto que decía…

_De los gemelos para todos ustedes_

_Padres…madre e inútiles nos fugamos tal vez se den cuenta cuando estemos muy lejos de aquí para nosotros será mucha suerte…esperamos que no nos busquen…nos despedimos diciendo hasta la vista estúpida familia…_

_Sayonara de parte de los gemelos del demonio o hijos de Lucifer _

Después de que leyeron eso todos los jóvenes andaban sorprendidos…los padres ni se digan ellos sabían que no eran tan excelentes padres para los gemelos pero eso era demasiado para ellos la madre sin dudarlo dos veces llamo a su padre para ver si estaban ahí…sonó como cien veces y una y otra vez marcaba la joven madre se desespero demasiado…después de otras cincuenta llamadas contestaron por fin era la voz de una joven la que respondió…

-Bueno me podrías pasa a Makarov-dijo la madre de los jóvenes preocupada-de parte de la señora Dragneel…mama de los gemelos

-_Que quieres Mayra sabes que estoy muy ocupado al igual que ciertas personas_-dijo el señor muy enojado por la línea telefónica -_no me digas que por fin mis nietos favoritos decidieron gritarte o tal vez hicieron una gran broma como su abuelo…_

-No eso no padre…mis gemelos del demonio desaparecieron no estarán contigo-dijo la joven madre desesperada- si es así diles que quiero hablar con ellos me tiene muy preocupados desde ayer los ando buscando** (yo: que madre tan más mentirosa)**

-Jajajaja se escaparon…que bien por mis nietos espero que estén mejor que nunca felices y muy dichosos que se escaparon de esa casa-dijo el señor riéndose-además si los tendría aquí no crees que desde ayer te viera ido a regañar por ser tan insensata y mala madre…solo te diré esto ayer en la noche me marcaron diciéndome que no se sentían bien que no irían en estos tres días así que ni los busques porque no los veras en la escuela

-Ok entiendo…pero…dime…si sabes donde están…-dijo la joven madre desesperada y llorando-quiero verlos

-_No la verdad no se bueno señora yo arreglo mis problemas familiares sola te dejo con tu desesperación y tus invitados al igual que tu esposo_-dijo el señor-_me tengo que ir a trabajar sabes que dirigir la escuela es demasiado y ver que no hagan bullying mas…sabes cuándo encuentres a mis nietos me marcas yo iré por ellos…no quiero que vivan con esa familia que ni los comprenden_

Y así el abuelo **(yo: muy bien Makarov eso fue una gran justicia…espero que reciban su merecido)** colgó haciendo que la madre llorara…los demás chicos sabían que eso era su culpa más o menos de repente escucharon un teléfono sonando…todos vieron de quien era…cuando vieron era de el joven peli negro y el contesto pero antes puso el alta voz

-Hola con quien hablo-dijo el joven peli negro-dime quien maldita suerte eres si no te colgare y veré como encontrarte

-_Ya pues…soy el gemelo del demonio al habla junto a la gemela del demonio_-dijo el otro joven del otro lado de la línea-_Oyes porque dices nuestros apodos baka…nani como que baka tú eres la loca además habla tú…_

-Oigan donde están…sus padres andan demasiado preocupados…tienen que volver a la casa-dijo el joven peli negro

-_Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja….jajajajajajajajajaja-se escuchaban risas por otro lado de la línea-_ _si como no y nosotros somos el dúo de idiotas…ya hablando enserió no regresaremos iremos a la gira… y además Gajeel estas despedido…durante el tiempo que estuvimos vagando nos encontramos a nuestra nueva manager mejor que tu_

-Nani…malditos hijos de Lucifer me las pagaran…verán que cuando los encuentre los matare y después los reviviré para que Erza los mate y los vuelva a revivir y así sucesivamente-dijo el joven peli negro enojado

-_Claro como no y nosotros somos el dúo que se dejara_-dijeron en forma sarcástica-_además gracias a Erza sabemos diferentes tipos de lucha bueno nos vemos en un mes y medio…_

Todos absolutamente todos quedaron sorprendidos los dos jóvenes se encontraban bien y se burlaban de lo que habían hecho…después de eso se fueron a sus clases y pensaron lo que había pasado analizaron todo y la verdad era cierto lo que habían hecho fue que los gemelos se fugaran de su casa…y a si paso el Miércoles…Jueves llego y cuando vieron era muy temprano para despertarse se levantaron y se fueron a el colegio…cuando llegaron vieron que los nuevos se sorprendieron…ya que ellos no se quedaron en la casa de los Dragneel…ya que sus padres no estaban de viaje de negocios…pero lo que los sorprendió era a los jóvenes que estaban más felices de lo normal cuando entraron al salón de clases los jóvenes se les acercaron y les preguntaron por que estaban felices y les contestaron contándoles los que les había pasado en la mañana…

Flash Black

Cuatro de los nuevos alumnos iban caminado por el parque hasta que por una parte donde no es muy concurrida escucharon los gritos de una joven la cual al verla la reconocieron…y entonces le preguntaron

-Oyes hermosa que haces por aquí creí que estabas mal-dijo el joven rubio-además que hermosa te vez a plena luz del día

-_Como veras, tengo un aura carismática que desborda_-dijo un joven peli blanco- _Mi corbata, por supuesto, es BAYBERRY hecha a medida_

-_¿Qué es eso?, jamás he oído de esa marca extraña…Además ¡No sostengas rosas en tu boca_-dijo la joven enojada

-_Hey este Domingo_-dijo un joven moreno peli negro-no podrías salir con uno de nosotros si es que quieres

-_Ah, tengo lecciones que atender_-dijo la joven peli rosa enojada_-¡Quizás otro día!_

_-Ahh, pequeña gatita ¿Tienes miedo de mi, quien es perfecto?-_dijo un joven castaño_-No puedo evitar que las otras chicas se pongan celosas…se está haciendo tarde_

-_Esa confianza en ti mismo carece de fundamento...Estoy un poco envidiosa de ella-dijo la joven sonrojada_

Fin del Flash Black

-Como que la vieron eso es imposible-dijo la joven pelirroja sorprendida-además no creo que allá entablado una charla con ustedes ella es demasiado tímida para hablar con las demás personas con el único que habla es con Natsu y con nosotros

-Es cierto yo mismo lo sé por experiencia-dijo un joven que siempre come hielo nervioso-eso lo sé porque cuando fue a mi casa a hacer el trabajo yo tuve que hablarle para que ella me hablara

-_Esta chica es una amiga de la infancia, pequeño cordero lamentable…Estábamos en medio de una charla, ¿ok?-_dijo el joven peli blanco sonriendo

Después de eso por otro lado de la ciudad siendo específicos en el parque una joven peli rosa andaba enojada ya que su hermano se había ido por algo de comida…la joven andaba enojada ya que esos jóvenes la habían hecho hablar y también la habían invitado a una cita…eso era lo que no le gustaba de los jóvenes…cuando su hermano regreso se fueron a aquel hotel donde se hospedaban otro día loco como nunca culmino y así llego el Viernes…donde los jóvenes entraron a su primer examen y los gemelos que andaban hospedados en el hotel andaban discutiendo…por lo que había pasado en la mañana ya que ellos dormían juntos porque no tenían otra habitación para los dos…volviendo a la discusión los gemelos se peleaban ya que en la mañana estaban almorzando cuando se al joven se le ocurrió ponerle picante a todo y como era de esperarse la joven se enojo ya que unas cosas ya tenían picante y ahora era demasiado…

-Eres un bruto Natsu-nii porque le pones mas picante si sabes que ya tenía algunas cosas-dijo la joven enojada-mira prueba está muy picante no me lo puedo comer sin gritar…exageraste esta vez verdad que pica

-Pica demasiado dame agua-dijo el joven muy rojo-agua Natsuki…por favor que haiga…no hay como es que no hay me incendio

-Tu te acabaste el agua en la noche así que yo no tengo la culpa-dijo la joven riéndose-toma es un dulce te quitara lo picante

-Ahora tu probaras lo picante verdad nee-chan-dijo el joven abriéndole la boca y poniéndole lo mismo de picante-verdad que pica y demasiado espero que aguantes

-Eres un insensato nii-chan mendigo me las pagaras toma hielo-dijo la joven aventándole hielo a la boca-jajaja se que eres débil al hielo…picaaaaa…demasiado…agua…insensato maldito peli rosa depravado…mental

-Mendiga Natsuki está muy frio…reconozco que eres muy hábil por eso somos los gemelos del demonio…hijos de Lucifer-dijo el joven sonriendo-condenada me las pagaras esta helado mi boca me las pagaras…

Después de aquella batalla donde no hubo un ganador sino uno hubo un empate por medio de que no aguantaron demasiado ante tantos sabores diferentes entre tantos no aguantaron y se rindieron…en la noche salieron a buscar algo para su viaje ya que se irían en la noche y sin cenar no lo aguantarían…después de comprar sus provisiones se fueron a su cuarto en el hotel y por otro lado de la ciudad en una mansión todos se encontraban preocupados los gemelos no aparecían…y el abuelo no quería hablar…dejaron eso para la mañana siguiente y se fueron a dormir…y así culmino otro día de locos para ambas partes…el Viernes paso más anormal ya que ese día se suspendieron las clases ya que tenían que ver varios asuntos relacionados con la disciplina de varios jóvenes…todos los que andaban en ese grupito de amigos se fueron al parque a platicar o buscar una pista de los gemelos desaparecidos…

-Ya me aburrí de buscar y además ver a estos dos coqueteándose-dijo un peli negro enojado- rubios oxigenados díganles a las fans ocultas que nos ayuden ellas sabrán cómo encontrarlos más que andan locas por no ver a Natsu

-Dicen que lo harán con mucho gusto pero si les consiguen fotos de Natsu durmiendo-dijo la joven rubia celosa-aparte de que le tienen que conseguir que Natsu les dé un beso en la boca…también que tienen que alejar a su hermana de el

-Diles que trato echo pero que se apuren ella son buenas-dijo la pelirroja aceptando-pero diles que una parte no se cumplirá del todo…ya que Natsu no se separa de su hermana solo cuando están de viaje

-Erza-chan iré a ver por otros lados haber si los veo si me tardo es que me aburrí y me fui a mi casa para después volver pero con algo que me quite el aburrimiento-dijo la joven peli azul caminado hacia una dirección

Después de que la joven se fuera por esos rumbos los demás jóvenes junto a las fans enloquecidas buscaban a los gemelos…por otro lado del parque…siendo específicos en las afueras de ese parque por donde ya habían pasado los jóvenes estaban los gemelos con varias bolsas que contenían varios globos con agua y también unas resorteras…cuando vieron que alguien se acercaba lanzaron el globo…y vieron que le dieron a una joven a la cual conocían y se escondieron para que no los viera pero para su desgracia los vio y apareció enfrente de los dos jóvenes…los cuales se espantaron al verla pero ella no grito ni nada por el estilo y entonces les dedico una sonrisa…

-Levi-chan porque nos espantas de esa forma que no vez que no queremos ser descubiertos es una de nuestras bromas de mal gusto como dirían nuestros hermanos y nuestros padres-dijo el joven peli rosa asustado

-Sí lo es por eso me separe de ellos y me vine por este lado me pareció que cuando entramos vi unos arbustos moviéndose y unos cabellos rosados-dijo la joven peli azul sonriendo- puedo ayudarlos me encantan cuando hacen sus bromas díganme cuantas resorteras traen y las convertimos en catapultas…y apuntamos hacia cualquier lado y darán en cualquier blanco

-Muy buena idea Levi-chan eres como una copia nuestra-dijo la joven peli rosa alegre- traemos seis resorteras varios globos…hilos para que hiciéramos que se cayeran los demás que pasaban… Levi-chan te vamos a raptar porque queremos hacer bromas igual

Después de ese plan tan maligno terminaron de hacer las catapultas donde después de ponerles varios globos los tiraron y se fueron a varios objetivos…por otro lado del parque unos jóvenes andaban discutiendo por irse o no irse cuando de repente a la joven pelirroja le cayó un globo con agua…todos se rieron pero poco después les cayó a los demás y de ahí cayeron demasiados donde le daban a varias personas que gritaban después de que a los tres jóvenes se les acabara las municiones corrieron los gemelos agarrándole las manos a la joven peli azul y así raptándola cuando llegaron al lugar sin muchas energías de parte de los gemelos empezaron a reír a carcajadas y poco después llego la noche donde la joven peli azul se quedo con los gemelos ya que ambos no lo dejaron irse a la mañana siguiente salieron de hotel pagándole a la recepcionista y de ahí se fueron a la mansión de su abuelo…donde los gemelos le pidieron permiso a su abuelo que también iría con ellos la peli azul y el con mucho gusto acepto…

Después de que el Sábado pasara entre discusiones por parte de los gemelos el Domingo llego donde los jóvenes se estaban arreglando para su concierto…ciertamente les iría de maravilla ya que por parte seria su broma y venganza ante todos…los gemelos se ocultaron el cabello en pelucas similares pero uno era más alborotada y otra más linda y bien peinada se vieron y de nuevo vieron su imagen el cual tenían como ídolos del grupo más famoso ósea del grupo Steeldragon **(yo: el nombre del grupo es gracias a ****cruz. )** su cabellera rubia pero corta…sus ojos cubiertos por unos pupilentes color azul… su vestuario…era variado pero ahorita llevaban ella un vestido…y él un casi traje solo por los guantes de cuero…**(yo: parece todo un maleante) **cuando vieron eran las ocho… esperaron a su nuevo Manager y también a la joven peli azul que sería también una que tocara un instrumento… después de una hora y media…los jóvenes se fueron a el auditorio donde darían comienzo a la gira alrededor de esos continentes…por otro lado de la ciudad en la mansión de los Dragneel todos andaban como locos…se vestían demasiado rápido se les había hecho tarde querían llegar a el concierto mas los jóvenes que adoraban al grupo musical…después de un rato eran a las diez y media y se fueron directo todos los jóvenes ya que los padres se sentían mal para ir a eso…cuando llegaron se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos…el que antes era el manager estaba preocupado por los gemelos y por el nuevo manager…se obscureció todo…y todos empezaron a gritar como locos

**Continuara…**

**Espero que le alla gustado veo que aun no se dan cuenta lo de la cancion por parte del Flash black y un poco despues del flash black esta otra parte de esa cancion espero que se den cuenta tambien meti otra pero esta muy corto el pedaso...es en Natsu pov las letras estan en cursivas si se dan cuenta me dicen haber si es cierto y les dire si tienen premio o no y si si les pondre en otro capitulo lo que ustedes quieen que aiga y si es nalu lo are pero todavia no quedaran como pareja ehhh sin mas demora me despido...dandoles gracias por los reviews...y espero que sigan comentando gente bonita...y recuerden fairy tail no me pertenece sino haria realidad el nalu y tambien que existiera una gemela de Natsu**


	7. Chapter 7 tiempo y complicaciones

**Minaaa espero que les guste el capitulo...y subire un poco mas seguido ya que saliii de vacacioneessss siiii por fin me libre de tanta preocupacion pronto subire el siguiente capitulo...sin mas demora les dejo el la conti**

**Aclaraciones**

**Cursiva...canciones pensamientos llamadas...**

**() INTERRUPCIONES mias**

Se obscureció todo…todos gritaban como locos

Capitulo 6. Tiempo...y conplicaciones

Por otro lado tras bambalinas…los gemelos disfrutaban de aquella broma cuando vieron que los habían golpeado muy fuertemente…tenían que cambiarse y rápido…a el primer vestuario…la joven se puso su atuendo que era una blusa escotada con mangas a lado color blanca pero alrededor de las mangas estaban varios listones de negro rodeando esas mangas y por parte de las muñecas una rosa…debajo de esa blusa tenía un top negro y también tenía una rosa y en su peluca... que según era su cabellos estaba un moño color negro…una falda color blanco que tenía una cola larga y por detrás un moño grande…unas medias que le llegaban hasta arriba de sus rodillas y unas zapatillas negras…después el joven llego con su atuendo que tenía una playera negra después una camisa color blanca desabrochada…un chaleco negro y en el cuello una bufanda color negra que la parte de atrás tenían un moño **(yo: me da flojera describir lo demás así que es como lo de The lost memory de vocaloid andan haciendo un cosplay ) **las que los miraban quedaron sorprendidos después de que se cambiaron…le dieron la orden a el que hacia los efectos que empezara con el video…en el video empezó enseñando las siluetas del grupo musical…y sus apodos…después de eso los jóvenes se pusieron es sus posiciones y empezaron tocando despacio

_Kizu hitotsu nai kokoro ga doko ni aru no darou ka _

_Kubi moto wo toori sugiru kaze ni tazunerareta _

_Mattou na kotae nante mochiawasete wa inai hitori hitotsu no inochi ikiiki to ikiru dake _

_Sukoshi dake aosugita haru ni uchi no mesarete onaji natsu no hikari wo tomo ni kakiwakete kita kimi no eranda michi ni maemuki sa yo habikore mata itsuka tomoshi aemasu you ni kumorazu ni ikite hoshii dakara ame wo kirawanai de uso wa tsukazu ni ite hoshii sabishiku naru dake dakara _

_Kimi no karada wa sono uchigawa ni ai wo hisomasete hakobu tame ni aru n da zutto zutto umareta hi kara zutto boku mo kimi mo kare mo dare mo minna kotoba ni dekizu samayotteru n da itsuka itsuka todokerareru you ni tte _

_Hito no wa ni hairisobire dou suru koto mo dekizu kodoku to iu to tende kisetsu wo kigaeru dake gyakkuu ni dakare nagara ikitaeteku negai wa sorezore ga motsu omoi no naka ni dake sumitsuku _

_Koko de wa nai dokoka ni nigete shimaitakute jibun janai dareka ni natte shimaitakute toriaezu haritsuketa egao no ichimai oku hito wa nani wo hoshigaru no darou _

_Nesobetta shibafu no ue sukoshi dake naita ato ni doonatsu no ana kara nozoku sora ga amari ni aokute kondo wa omoikirinaita _

_Taimumashin nanka nakutatte ii n da ima wo daiji ni dekitara ii n da kedo kedo koukai wo tebanasezu itsuka yori sou tame ni hitori ni natta hitotsu ni naru tame kakera ni natta sou sa sou da yo isshou no uchi ni maniau you ni tte _

_Kimi ga kureta ano omoi ni kirei na namae nado nakute mo kimi ga kureta ano omoi wa kioku no sora wo maitsudzukeru kumorazu ni ikite hoshii dakara ame wo kirawanai de to uso wa tsukazu ni ite hoshii sabishiku naru dake dakara to _

_boku no naka de maigo ni natta kodoku wo kimi wa sagashidashite dakishimete kureta mou ne, naite ii n da yo tte koraekireru you ni natte shimatte kanashii no ni nakenakatta boku zutto boku zutto nakitakatta n da naa _

_Kokoro ni nani mo kabusenai de omoikiri waraitakatta n da _

La voz del joven peli rosa se escucho por todo el auditorio(yo: sí quieren saber cuál es el ending de bleach el 30)… todos miraban al cantante rubio que paro mientras se veía triste los jóvenes miraban a el joven maravillados ya que nunca habían escuchado la canción menos cuando estaban con él…eso les sorprendió y vieron que las luces se apagaron de nuevo y los jóvenes no estaban…tras bambalinas los jóvenes corrían se tenían que cambiar...corrían como locos después de unos minutos salieron con un atuendo diferente…ahora era la hora de la gemela todos salieron…cuando escucharon las primeras notas musicales todos se calmaron y empezaron a escuchar…

_si pudieras volar….sé que ya no volverías …no te interesa más que el azul, el azul cielo surcar_

aun te falta aprender lo que es el dolor …y entenderás el pesar que llevas en tu interior…todas esas emociones en el corazón…hay que expresarlas no detenerlos

si al despertar …te sientes en un mundo irreal…diferente…abre tus alas y a volar …debes marchar

si pudieras volar …se que ya no volverías y entre las nubes vas soñando soñando en que lo harás

si buscas sin cesar…lo encontraras algun día…sigue intentándolo y el azul, el azul cielo zurcar  
el azul, el azul cielo zurcar…el azul, el azul cielo zurcar

siempre usas palabras llenas de hosquedad…tratando de desaser…lo que te sale atar…te sientes aficionada y quieres escapar…llego el momento ya no mires atrás

el corazón…empieza a latir tan fuerte que…no se qué hacer…al horizonte vuela ya  
debes marchar

si quieres desafiar todas las reglas podrías tan solo escucha tu lejano, lejano pozo interior

toma mi mano ya y yo seré así tu guía…podemos alcanzar y el azul, el azul cielo surcar

no importa el caminar…siempre que al tropezar puedas volver a estar de pie seguir hacia la libertad

si pudieras volar…se que ya no volverías y entre las nubes vas soñando, soñando en que lo harás

si buscas sin cesar lo encontraras algun día sigue intentándolo y el azul, el azul cielo zurcar el azul, el azul cielo zurcar…el azul, el azul cielo zurcar(yo: naruto shippuden opening 3 blue bird)

Otra vez se apagaron las luces…los jóvenes se sorprendieron era la primera vez que veían cantar a sus artistas favoritos a todos lo que estaban ahí les fascino las primeras canciones les daban ganas de querer escucharlas otra vez…después de varias canciones los que estaban ahí esperaban que salieran otra vez esta vez vieron que los jóvenes se cubrían con antifaces **(yo: un gran misterio espero que no pase nada malo…jejeje algunas canciones serán en español y otras en japonés)** solo se escuchaba el silencio…los instrumentos desaparecieron…las luces que iluminaban el auditorio se apagaron…poco después se encendieron en diferentes puntos…en donde estaban los instrumentos…de ahí subieron los que tocaban los instrumentos…poco después los dos jóvenes estaban en dos diferentes puntos primero la joven peli rosa con la peluca rubia y con el antifaz que tenía un vestido largo color blanco y en la cintura estaba un listón negro que por detrás era amarrado con un moño…y unas zapatillas de cristal…con una diadema color blanca y en el cuello un collar color negro con una rosa…en el otro lado estaba el joven peli rosa que estaba con una peluca igual rubio…(yo: su vestuario era el mismo que el de Kaito de cendrillon…imagíneselo se ve muy guapo) y empezó a música junto al sonido de un reloj que pareciera medir el tiempo…

-_Ahhhhh…Asa made odoru yume dake misete tokei no kane ga toku mahou aimai na yubi sasou kaidan san-dan tobashi ni hanete yuku_ **-mientras bajaba hacia el punto donde estaba el joven**

- _basha no nakade furue-teta_-mientras le extendía la mano

- _mijime na furugi mekuri megure yoruno butou_-los dos juntos cantando al unisonó- _Mishiranu kao sagasu sasayaku ano koe ga nigiri-shimeta yaiba tsuki-tate subete wo ubae to minashigo tsudou shiro emi kamen ni egaite itsuwari no itsukusimi sae hane de tsutsumu Serafuu_...-mientras se quitaban los antifaces al mismo tiempo

- _Haino nakade akaku tokete majiru garasu no kutsu_- cantaba el joven quitándose la peluca

- _Imasara kaeru furuete iruno__anata ga mewoyaru tokei kutsu nugi odoru SLOPE nukete  
nodo made nobiru yubi no saki de_-quitándose la diademas y después la peluca

_- Sukuu shizuku kuchi-zukete_-cantando el joven mientras miraba hacia el publico

- _Hashiru shoudou sebone nukete-yuku SETSUNA-_cantaban al unisonó mientras se agarraban las manos y se preparaban para bailar- Kane wa narasa-naide anata ni hizama-zuki mada dame to sakenda migite ga tsuki-sasu SAYONARA kesenai shouen wo kousui ni matou hime tsuyoi hitomi bokuno kootta kamen goto uchinuku

- _Ima mo mimi ni anata no toiki ga tsuki-sasaru no tooi yume_-cantaba la joven mientras veía a el joven y estaba pegados sus frentes

-_Suten no gurasu gosi hikaru tuki ga kimi ni kabuseta Veil_-cantaba el joven al igual que la joven lo hacía anteriormente

-_Doresu hizade saite Tiara wa nage-sutete mitsume-au hitomi to hitomi ga hibana wo haratsu_-cantaban los dos juntos y agarrados de las manos- _kodoku na tamashii ga honoo age hikare-au  
sono namida sukue nainara marude hitori asobi…Tokiyo tomare imawa anata ni yoi-shirete  
yureru kodou hitotsu-hitotsu wo kizami tsukete tai todomare atsuku nure uchi-tsukeru takamari ni kore ijyou wa ugoke naiyo marude feari teiri _**(yo: canción Cendrillon Vocaloid)**

Cuando terminaron de cantar casi todo su público quedo sorprendido al ver que los gemelos que les gustaba en el grupo musical no eran los mismos en la vida diaria los sorprendió…mas se sorprendieron los jóvenes que los conocían…eso fue mega impactante para todos esos jóvenes…después de que ellos salieran del escenario termino el concierto…todos los que tenían pase VIP podrían ir a ver a sus más grandes ídolos del grupo Steeldragon…

Habían un montón y los demás jóvenes estaban esperando hasta lo último…cuando vieron la fila avanzaba y los jóvenes que salían del camerino salían gritando de la emoción mas las jóvenes que decían que el joven era aun más guapo sin peluca y viéndolo cerca…poco a poco fue avanzando la fila…después de un rato de espera…los siguientes eran los jóvenes cuando vieron…estaban en la entrada de el camerino de los gemelos y cuando los llamaron decidieron que entrarían todos juntos…cuando los vieron los gemelos junto a la joven peli azul que andaban platicando lo que veían de los fans y cuando se dieron cuenta de los demás…

-Que onda tontos del otro planeta de los abusones les sorprende quiénes son sus cantantes favoritos-dijo el joven peli rosa riéndose por los adentros

-O es que les comió la lengua el ratón o nos tienen más respeto ahora…ustedes se merecen que ni los atendamos pero nuestra manager nos mata si hacemos eso que quieren que hagamos una foto… un autógrafo…un beso-dijo la joven peli rosa divirtiéndose

-No que va nosotros no queremos nada de nada así que mejor nos retiramos-dijeron los jóvenes saliendo del camerino

-No crees que se veían inferiores ante la realidad…a qué hora nos vamos al aeropuerto y a donde nos enviaran…-dijo la joven peli azul

-Bueno nos vamos a las seis de la madrugada y el avión despega a las siete de la mañana… e iremos a España primero me parece ahí tendremos el concierto a las nueve y media y de ahí de nuevo nos subimos al avión y volamos a Francia…-dijo la joven peli rosa

-No me gusta la idea de estar tantas horas en un maldito avión…y en un vuelo me da ganas de vomitar…y si abrimos la puerta del avión y tiramos los globos con agua haber en qué país cae y quien es el desafortunado-dijo el joven peli rosa sonriendo

-Ni lo creas Natsu nos regañara Mirajane por ser tan loco-dijo la joven peli azul…

Después de eso la gira fue todo un éxito a los gemelos los contrataron para que fueran a Estados Unidos a hacer una película…de ahí los contrataron para que fueran a España para que hicieran una obra de teatro…también los contrataron en diferentes lugares…

Las semanas pasaron…los meses pasaron…y los años pasaron los demás jóvenes estaban aburridos de no ver a los gemelos también sus hermanos y al igual sus compañeros…dos años pasaron sin verlos…estaban a punto de entrar a 3° de preparatoria…habían salido a pasear los jóvenes iban al parque a pasar un rato en un picnic…pero se dieron cuenta…que estaba cerrado y varios jóvenes estaban cerca…todos se miraron sorprendidos para que cerraron el parque…poco después…vieron que llegaba la manager del grupo de los gemelos los Steeldragon…

Poco después llegaron unos guardaespaldas y abrieron camino hacia la entrada del parque…cuando vieron una limosina había aparecido y de ahí salieron primero la joven peli azul…y de ahí los gemelos que andaban en otra de sus conocidas discusiones cuando los vieron todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que sin duda alguna eso fue una gran sorpresa pero que hacían ahí…vieron que seguidos de ellos iban un montón de personas con equipos…querían ver entonces llamaron a la manager que cuando vio a su hermana…todos se sorprendieron al saber que la manager era hermana de la joven peli blanca de su grupo…cuando les dijo que podían entrar se sorprendieron aun mas cuando vieron a los gemelos que los protegían sus guardaespaldas…se maravillaron pero poco después la joven peli azul se les acerco gritando de enojo…

-¡No puedo creerlo! otra vez me dejaron con la duda…Mirajane-san dime porque andamos aquí-dijo la peli azul enojada-además que hacen ellos aquí sabes que esos dos son unos diablos desde hace más de año y medio

-No te preocupes yo les dije que podían pasar además les hace falta saludar a alguien ellos se la han pasado encerrados en estudios y en los cuartos de los hoteles ellos se han vuelto unos diablillos además terminado las vacaciones regresaran a la escuela-dijo la joven peliblanca

-Mirajane mira lo que hemos hecho-dijo la joven peli rosa-una gran catapulta para tirarle globos con agua a las personas…y además Natsu dice que vallas…que hacen ellos aquí

-Otra vez no…mira Natsuki llama a Natsu…encontré a ellos-dijo la joven peliblanca con una gotita estilo anime-son sus amigos quiero que convivan con ellos a partir de ahora

-Que cosa dices Mirajane además el señor de allá te habla para eso vine…dice que vallas tiene que ver como empezaran esa telenovela y también lo de la canción como comenzara-dijo el joven peli rosa enojado-además ellos no son nuestros amigos la única amiga que tenemos es Levi aparte de Jerall y Kana

La joven peliblanca se fue a el lugar donde el señor le hablaba los gemelos estaban viendo fijamente a la joven peli azul…cosa que no le gusto demasiado…después de un rato la peliblanca desapareció con el productor ya que tenían que ver demasiadas cosas…los gemelos no decían nada…no mas veían como la joven peli azul platicaba con los demás jóvenes…cosa que no les agrado demasiado…poco después de eso la joven peli azul los llamaba para que se unieran a la charla pero ellos no quisieron **(yo: y como no culparlos esos son los enemigos de Natsu y además esta Erza que miedo)** cuando vieron la joven peli azul se les acerco y los jalo de la mano diciéndoles que no tenían que hacer así…tenían que socializar porque si no se verían como unos amargados…cosa que no les importo a los gemelos…poco después de que los sentara en aquel manta ya que todos se propusieron a hacer el picnic…los jóvenes veían a los gemelos que habían cambiado un montón el joven peli rosa tenía el cabello corto no se lo dejo crecer ni lo dejaba alborotado…no tenia los mismos lentes que lo identificaban como el nerd de la clase… había crecido mucho más que los demás y estaba a la misma altura que el joven Fullbuster… y se veía musculoso…la joven por otra parte su cabello era aun más largo y se veía hermosa…su cuerpo se había desarrollado demasiado hasta vencía al cuerpo de Lucy…y no usaba los lentes…habían cambiado demasiado y eso les sorprendió a todos…

-Levi mejor nos vamos antes de que se nos queden viendo aun mas…nos vemos además tenemos que estar cerca por si nos llaman…además no nos gusta estar con los viejos de los populares de la escuela…sabemos que los vencieron y muy pronto también los que los vencieron serán vencidos por nosotros-dijo el joven peli rosa levantándose

-Levi-chan porque Mirajane los invito a entrar…no me agradan son muy prepotentes además esa ropa paso de moda…su estilo de cabellos de todos está pasado de moda y usar lentes también paso de moda-dijo la joven peli rosa prepotentemente y levantándose

-Nos vemos en un rato Levi-chan nos tenemos que cambiar ya que si no nos matan por no estar listos además nos quemaremos aquí con tanto sol…mejor nos vamos en la sombra donde están los demás…no nos queremos broncear-dijeron los gemelos al unisonó y marchándose

-Jejejeje creo que les debo una disculpa…su forma de comportarse ha empeorado con el paso del tiempo y fue dando fruto gracias al odio que tenían hacia varias personas…siempre se encerraban en sus cuartos…en sus camerinos…pero nunca salían…-dijo la joven peli azul triste

-Son demasiado presumidos…mira que nos vengan a decir esas cosas…verán que nosotros somos los mismos que les metíamos miedo y que vea nuestro nerd favorito…que aun le podemos hacer burla-dijo la joven rubia enojada

-Espérate Lucy fíjate bien los gemelos no son los mismos como dice Levi cambiaron mucho y si lo he notado es porque ellos no sonríen de la misma forma que los demás-dijo la joven pelirroja

-Hola chicos cuanto tiempo sin verlos-se acerco un joven peli azul el cual tenía un tatuaje en su ojo izquierdo –creo que fueron dos años…Levi sabes que esos dos no pueden estar solos sabes que hacen verdad los deje un rato al cuidado de mi hermana pero creo que pasara lo mismo de siempre

-Lo siento pero puedo estar un poco lejos de ellos…me colmaron mi paciencia porque les enseñaste a ser presumidos y además arrogantes…aparte de todo eso también a pensar mejor sus bromas y son mucho peores-dijo la joven peli azul enojada

-Que fue idea de Kana yo no tuve la culpa-dijo el joven justificándose-además me agradan mas esos gemelos que los que no decían nada y eran tímidos

-Como que fue culpa de Jerall que cambiaran los gemelos-dijo un rubio oxigenado sorprendido- nunca creí que les ayudaría y tampoco creí que ustedes estuvieran con ellos durante estos dos años además se fueron de la noche a la mañana

-Si…pero eso es otra cosa…jajajajaja mírense parecen los nerds que ustedes molestaban-dijo el peli azul burlándose- unos lentes…ropa pasada de moda por kami-sama esto es único me da demasiada gracia… eso fue demasiado nueva bola de Nerds

-Verdad…que si son nerds Jerall…digamos que les sacamos un diez en intentarnos superarnos-dijeron los gemelos que llegaron de repente-mira los rubios oxigenados tienen anteojos como los de botella…una cola y el cabello revoltoso…jajajaja eso si es gracioso

Los tres jóvenes estaban burlándose de los nuevos defectos de sus enemigos que ahora querían hacerse amigos de las personas de quienes se burlaban antes…los jóvenes después de varias burlas y apodos que les ponían a los demás…la joven peli azul se enojo con ellos y les grito…y empezó una discusión con los gemelos y el joven peli azul junto la joven peli azul que defendía a los jóvenes pero la discusión paro cuando la joven peliblanca los llamo y los gemelos se fueron y poco después lo siguió el joven peli azul que quería ver como hacían sus bromas…entonces empezó su trabajo de los gemelos primero grabaron el opening de la telenovela…el cual para ellos fue simple…poco después el director les dio un pequeño descanso porque seguía la sesión de fotos… cuando vieron la joven peli azul se acercaba para seguir discutiendo del problema que afrontaban ahora…el joven peli azul miro divertido…la joven castaña solo miraba intrigada ya que no sabía que había pasado…entre los gemelos…su hermano y la joven peli azul

-Muy bien Natsu…Natsuki…y Jerall quiero que se disculpen con ellos-dijo la joven peli azul enojada y con los puños apretados-saben que ellos están arrepentidos por favor denles una oportunidad que no ven que quieren ser sus amigos…entiéndalos

-NO…sabes lo que paso Natsu-nii por culpa de esos abusones y por parte de nuestra familia nos decían apodos feos…además no queremos juntarnos con ellos sabes cómo somos ahora te dejamos que estés con ellos pero nosotros no lo estaremos-dijo la joven peli rosa

-Si además de que no son sensatos imagínate que comprendieron lo que se siente que te hagan bullying y por eso quieren ser nuestros amigos aparte de que se quieren hacer populares- dijo el joven peli rosa con indiferencia

-Levi…Levi nuestra pequeña defensora de todos solo porque vez que cambiaron un poco sabes que ellos cuando ganen de nuevo popularidad le harán los mismo a los gemelos-dijo el joven peli azul alegre-sabes que los gemelos ahora son una bomba…y su personalidad es un poco inestable sabes que se volvieron bipolares…muy pero muy bipolares

-Solo denles una oportunidad es lo que les digo…no les ando apuntando con una pistola para que lo hagan…veo que también harán lo mismo que como ellos les dijeron o les hicieron pero son buenos y lo sé-dijo la joven peli azul triste

-Oigan creo que hablo por parte mía y quiero escuchar a Levi haber que tanto nos dicen además no creo que sean igual que antes ciento de lo que dice Levi es verdad-dijo la joven castaña defendiendo a la joven peli azul

-Ok pues pero a la primera que veamos que solo nos quieren para ganar popularidad les empezamos a hacer feo-dijeron los tres jóvenes al unisonó

-Chicos tienen que cambiarse la sesión de fotos empezara…además ya…mero se irán a la casa del abuelo así que cámbiense y después empezaran la grabación pero tuve que buscar unos pequeños de la estatura que me pidieron solo es de ponerle pelucas y eso-dijo la peliblanca

-Pero no estamos exagerando con todo lo que nos dicen…que primero busquen unos niños de más o menos 4 años…después busquen pelucas del mismo color de cabello que estos dos… después consigan unos uniformes…hagan que los gemelos no hagan estupideces y todo eso-dijo el joven peli azul enojado-Me gusta sus bromas de los gemelos

-Ya…chicos solo dejen a los gemelos…a los pequeños les andan poniendo las pelucas y su vestuario y ellos también deben irse así que me los dan por las buenas o por las malas y saben que les pasara si no me los dan-dijo la joven peli blanca enojada

Después de que jalaran a los gemelos a el camerino…los demás jóvenes se acercaron a los tres jóvenes que estaban ahí…y empezaron a platicarles lo que había pasado desde que ellos se fueron también les gusto lo que les decían la verdad para ellos era demasiado gracioso…platicaban de muchas cosas pero fueron interrumpidos por la peli blanca que llevaba de la mano a dos pequeñitos que tenían las pelucas color rosado…y su vestuario que para la pequeña era un vestido color café y abajo tenía una playera color blanca y su peluca era amarrada con una coleta pero era demasiado pequeña…el pequeñito una playera blanca con cuello color café…y unos pantalones color café y sus zapatos eran color café para ambos…la peliblanca les pidió que los cuidaran por lo mientras que iba por los gemelos…poco después llegaron los gemelos de lo más calmados…ellos iban vestidos diferentes…a los pequeños…los dos jóvenes iban vestidos casi iguales sus camisas eran color blanca pero lo tenían hasta los codos…por el cuello estaba un moño…pero en el joven tenía unos pantalones color café y la joven una falda que le llegaba hasta la rodilla color café… la joven cargabas unas calcetas negras que les llegaba hasta las rodillas y sus zapatos color cafés… el joven también tenía sus zapatos color cafés en su cabello llevaba unos pasadores color blanco… y la joven tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta que era amarrada con un moño de color café… todos se quedaron asombrados pero después le preguntaron a los jóvenes…

-Y si se podría saber cómo se llama la telenovela que harán ustedes dos hasta necesitan sus miniaturas o minis copias-dijo el peli azul sonriendo

-Se llama Marry me promise! O también como The flower´s promise-dijeron los gemelos sonriendo

-Y de que se trata o que por que veo que hasta los niños tienen que ser casi iguales a ustedes pobre de los pequeñitos-dijo la joven castaña

-Pues se trata de dos niños que se prometen casarse cuando sean grandes pero mientras van creciendo esas promesas van desapareciendo olvidándose uno del otro, hasta que al final terminan enamorándose uno del otro y recuerdan esa promesa de infancia:_ "Cuando seas mayor, ¿te casarías conmigo? Por supuesto, si! me quiero casar contigo también!_ –dijo el joven peli rosa-Muy bien pequeñitos no tenemos que ir Mira-chan nos dijo que teníamos que ir a tomarnos las fotos y después de eso les dará sus dulces que les prometió-dijo el joven peli rosa sonriéndoles

Poco después de que los gemelos se fueran el joven peli azul se paró a ver como se entretenía la verdad le encantaba las bromas de los gemelos recordó los dos últimos años que paso con ellos entre tantas bromas donde se les unía el y la joven peli azul ya que su hermana se la pasaba con la joven peli blanca…cuando llego en la parte donde les tomaban fotos que era cerca de los arboles Sakura…se sorprendió al ver que los gemelos no se quejaban pero sabia porque tenían algo en mente y eso sería genial…

Natsu pov

Aburridooo…simplemente aburrido estos trabajos son aburridos espero que para la siguiente sea un trabajo bueno…donde mi hermana y Jerall se incluyan ya que con ellos me complemento cuando hago las bromas…después de que terminaran la sesión de fotos…le dieron unos dulces a los pequeños pero vi que era de nuestro lote secreto…Mirajane y Kana me las pagaran saben todo lo que nos costó esos dulces tuvimos que hacer demasiadas bromas inocentes para conseguir los dulces…cuando vi mi hermana se quejaba del aburrimiento entonces le dije que era el momento ideal para empezar la broma…poco después de buscar al tonto de Jerall dimos marcha al plan que era ponerle picante a los pasteles que tenia Mirajane para los malditos que me molestaban… buena idea para los tres pero después de que vimos Mirajane los andaba invitando a ir a la casa del abuelo y también que fueran a las grabaciones eso no me empezó a gustar…pero que podía hacer no me podía negar pero también vi la cara de mi hermana de sorpresa y también la cara de enojo de Jerall para empezar Jerall también sufrió bullying por parte de esos idiotas…después de que nos pidieran que diéramos autógrafos a los fans que estaban afuera…nos fuimos a la casa del abuelo donde los idiotas y Mirajane junto a Levi y Kana se sentaron en la sala para platicar…mi hermana y yo subimos a los que eran nuestros actuales cuartos un rato después de que nos cambiáramos bajamos cuando vimos Levi nos jalo y vi un Jerall realmente aburrido hasta su alma se le salía…me solté de Levi y me acerque a Jerall y poco después también se acerco mi hermana

-Tierra llamando a Jerall…Jerall me escuchas aquí el comandante Natsu Dragneel me escucha copiloto Jerall-dije en forma sarcástica-Jerall maldito baka revive que haré sin mi mejor amigos… mi compañero de bromas aparte de mi hermana

-Déjalo Natsu si muere aquí que muera en paz…pensábamos hacer una broma a los vecinos pero como vemos que Jerall-kun no reacciona no haremos la broma…-dijo mi hermana triste- dime Jerall que te han hecho

-Ayúdenme gemelos adorables…estuve escuchado platicas aburridas…durante media hora… necesito una broma…estoy aburrido…-dijo mi amigo peli azul con su alma por fuera

-Vamos pues o si no tendremos que ir a hacer la broma porque se obscurece demasiado y no me gusta la obscuridad…parecemos sombríos susurrándole a la noche…o mejor vamos al parque a asustar a las parejas de tortolos con unos disfraces…-dije demasiado feliz

-Vamonos que estamos esperando… la tarde es joven…y además estos son muy aburridos me dan tanta pena con sus historia-dijo mi amigo volviendo en sí- debemos hacer las dos cosas me encanta las dos opciones

-Esperen a donde van tienen que estar aquí sino se han dado cuenta tenemos visitas y son sus amigos-dijo mi manager enojada-no sean maleducados y siéntanse y platíquenles que han hecho de bueno por lo mientras que voy por el té- y así salió mi manager y se dirigió a la cocina

-Vamos Natsu…Natsuki y Jerall contémosles lo que nos ha pasado…nuestros viajes y sus vivencias en esas películas de acción…o en las de romance-dijo mi pequeña amiga peli azul animada-además me deben una por llevarme con ustedes a hacer esa broma al director de la telenovela

-Cual broma…nunca te diríamos que hicieras eso-dijo mi hermana fingiendo-pero lo de contar lo que vivimos creo que lo haremos antes de que a nosotros se nos salga el alma como a Jerall-kun que parecía más muerto que feliz…verdad Nii-chan

-Ok está bien pero no les diremos todo…queremos fugarnos cuando Mira vea que hicimos lo que nos pidió y regresar a la hora de la cena tengo bastantes cosas en mente por hacer así que prosigamos-dije con un poco de enojo

Cuando empezamos a contar nuestras historias ellos quedaron maravillados y la verdad como no quedarse a si ya que hemos hecho demasiadas cosas por ejemplo escalar una pendiente y por poco caernos…o tal vez la vez en que saltamos un edificio de cincuenta pisos…o también cuando nos acercamos a un león eso fue de miedo a un recuerdo como nos acercamos… o también cuando enojamos a Mirajane por romperle su secadora…ese día su cabello se vio realmente revoltoso y todo feo…de repente vi como había llegado Mirajane muy sonriente y con las tazas de té y unos bocadillos…después de que me quejara que tenía que hacer cosas al igual que mi hermana y Jerall nos dejo ir a fuera…

Normal pov

Después de esas horas en que los gemelos y el joven peli azul hicieran esas bromas se fueron al parque donde asustaron a varias parejas y después los niños que andaban ahí paseando y un claro ejemplo fue a la pequeña peli azul con su pequeña amiga peli blanca que gritaron demasiado fuerte de horror…después de ese día…los gemelos volvieron a las grabaciones…donde el día que se estrenaría la telenovela seria un día antes de que ellos entraran a clases…pasaron las semanas volando…el día de el estreno de la telenovela estaba por empezar pero antes las noticias la manager de los gemelos…junto a los demás jóvenes miraban las noticias…y los gemelos estaban en la entrevista que se les hacia…en el lugar de la entrevista los gemelos estaban ansiosos por salir a la entrevista entonces los llamaron…

-Muy bien a todos los televidentes…recuerden que hoy es un día especial ya que tenemos a los gemelos del famoso grupo de los Steeldragon en estos instantes los gemelos entran a escena-dijo la conductora emocionada

Los gemelos entraron al escenario donde los esperaba la conductora…todos los que estaban en el escenario aplaudieron y gritaron muchas cosas que esperaban que los gemelos gritaran o mostraran su lado obscuro que tanto les gustaba…después de un rato de que pararan de gritar… los gemelos se sentaron y la conductora veía detenidamente a el gemelo peli rosa que se sentía demasiado incomodo ya que demasiadas chicas lo veían…todas en su imaginación veían al joven peli rosa robándoles un beso o en una cita romántica…o que les daba una rosa y les decía lo hermosa que eran…poco después de que todas salieran de su transe la conductora saco sus serie de preguntas…

-Muy bien veo que están muy ansiosos por el estreno de su telenovela la cual protagoniza-dijo la conductora muy alegre-ahora la primera pregunta…

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les allá gustado…jejeje me conto un poquito terminarlo y subirlo ya que se iba demasiado la internet y no podía subirlo por eso me tarde un poquito pero lo prometí y subí el capitulo…jejeje espero que les allá gustado…y si quieren preguntarle algo a los gemelos dejen sus reviews las preguntas las subiré en el siguiente capítulo y lo de las canciones de el capitulo anterior se acaba el tiempo y acabare y les diré cuales era su nombre…se despide Forevernalu1213**


	8. Chapter 8 retos dolorosos y vergonzosos

**minaaa a todos espero que les alla gustado el capitulo anterios hoy subo dos capitulo pero de dos diferentes fanfics que tengo uno que apenas empeza a escribir y este...**

**Aclaraciones**

**cursiva pensamientos llamandas etc**

**() interrupciones mias**

-Muy bien veo que están muy ansiosos por el estreno de su telenovela la cual protagonizan-dijo la conductora muy alegre-ahora la primera pregunta…

**Capitulo 7.**

-Ahora la primera pregunta es para los dos de uno de sus seguidores…-dijo la conductora seriamente- muy bien dice ¿en qué te basaste para escribir esa canción nueva? Y ¿Por qué empezaron a ir de lugar en lugar con los contratos?

-Bueno la canción se me vino en mente cuando de la persona de la que estaba enamorado **(yo: que mentiroso aun sigues no te hagas) **andaba jugando sucio y eso me hizo recordar varias cosas de cuando era un niño tonto-dijo el joven peli rosa serio

-Y lo de ir de lugar en lugar…contrato tras contrato fue para evitar varias cosas acerca de nuestra vida más por el simple hecho de que nos hacían de cero y por eso fomentamos el no al Bullying- dijo la joven peli rosa seria

Todos quedaron callados en el estudio se podía ver la impresión de varias jóvenes en el estudio y fuera del…saber que su más querido artista había sufrido desamor eso era realmente malo aun mas saber que sufrió bullying…de vuelta en el estudio…

-Ohhh…ya vemos que nuestros artistas favoritos son iguales que nosotros tienen problemas iguales-dijo la conductora alegre-muy bien esta pregunta es de una gran admiradora de los Steeldragon y dice ¿de qué se basaron para hacer la canción de Romeo y Cinderella? Y ¿son ciertos los rumores que corren por ahí?

-Lo de la canción fue idea de una fan que nos conto lo que había pasado según una leyenda de amor sobre dos jóvenes enamorados que al final se fugaron ya que los padres de la joven no la dejaban ver al joven-dijo la joven peli rosa

-Y lo de los rumores no sabemos cuáles quieren saber ya que son muchos…-dijo el joven peli rosa serio- pero empecemos con los más importantes…el primero es que nosotros dos nos pintamos el cabello pero la verdad es natural-dijo el joven enseñando su cabellera

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que esos rumores seguían a flote de que los gemelos se pintaban el cabello o no pero ciertamente ya lo habían comprobado varias veces el cabello de ambos era el mismo y no era pintado…era natural

-Otro rumor es que nosotros cometemos lo que se le llama Incesto pero la verdad es un juego que tenemos entre nosotros dos-dijo la joven peli rosa sonriendo-otro es que si los dos regresaremos a la escuela en la que estábamos y si mañana iniciamos el ultimo año en preparatoria

- Mu y bien otras preguntas que tengo yo… y son mías y es para los dos es cierto que los dos les encanta hacer bromas…de quien lo aprendieron…es cierto que son otakus y cuantos años llevan siéndolo…cuantas veces los han besado…y quienes fueron…y es cierto que también se sincronizan cuando hablan-dijo la conductora revolviendo a los gemelos

-A nosotros nos encanta hacer bromas y por cierto emos mejorado…lo aprendimos de nuestro querido abuelo él fue el que nos enseño todo lo que sabemos…si es cierto que somos otakus y los años que llevamos es catorce años y seguimos para mas…las veces que hemos sido besados pues no las hemos contado aparte de que las personas son fans locos…y ya comprobaste la ultima teoría-dijeron los gemelos peli rosas al unisonó

-Wuauu…muy bien eso fue toda la entrevista y les doy las gracias por haber venido a este programa…y espero que sepan cual es la escuela de nuestros artistas pero si no anótenlo es Fairy Tail…los dejamos con la telenovela-dijo la conductora bastante alegre

Después de eso los gemelos se fueron por el camino más rápido que podían pensar y era disfrazándose cuando salieron se fueron como rayos a la casa de su abuelo…y cuando llegaron ya había terminado el opening de la telenovela y había empezado…donde salieron los dos pequeñitos con los deditos unidos y diciendo…

_-¿Cuándo seas grande te casarías conmigo?-_dijo un pequeñito sonriendo

_-¡Por supuesto que sí!... ¡También quiero casarme contigo!-_dijo una pequeña alegre

Después de que saliera esa parte salió los dos gemelos ya grandes donde solo se conocen como compañeros de clase…término la telenovela y los gemelos se fueron a dormir…después los demás jóvenes que fueron invitados a quedarse a dormir…y así concluyo un día agitado de los gemelos… a la mañana siguiente se despertaron todos pero los gemelos se despertaron primero querían planear las bromas sorpresa…y desayunaron temprano pero antes de que se fueran fueron detenidos por su manager…que les dijo que no podían llegar así que tenían que irse todos juntos excepto la joven peli azul y la joven castaña…los demás se fueron caminando y los gemelos se quedaron otro rato…cuando los demás llegaron a la escuela vieron que un montón de estudiantes andaban por todos lados excepto en sus salones traían carteles y un montón de cosas de los gemelos poco después escucharon los gritos de las locas fans al ver que la limosina llegaba y vieron como se amontonaban un montón de estudiantes…los gemelos gritaron de que los rodeaban varios fans locos…pero se les ocurrió hacer la bien preparada broma que era tirar globos con agua**(yo: al ataque gemelos al ataque)** y así lo hicieron todos absolutamente todos salieron corriendo ya que no se podían mojar…

Poco después entraron a las primeras clases donde vieron a conocidos y a uno que otro nuevo estudiante…se sentaron en un lado donde no los molestaran …poco antes los formaron para empezar lo de que inaugurarían el ciclo o el año… el director ósea el abuelo de la escuela hablo sobre el aprovechamiento del año pasado y que muy pronto aumentaría con la ayuda de los gemelos los cuales se habían fugado antes de que les hicieran algo cuando salieran…ya que no les gustaba que los molestaran y eso tenían que hablar con el abuelo… después de eso llego el descanso donde los gemelos fueron perseguidos por todas partes…hasta que sacaron polvo pica pica para tirarle a los que les perseguían…solo un rato después encontraron al peli azul y se fueron a buscar a la joven peli azul y a la joven castaña cuando las encontraron se dieron la sorpresa de que andaban con los que anterior mente eran los nuevos y los que los molestaban y con una joven nueva y el nuevo plan surgió pero poco después se sentaron de la agonía un poco lejos el peli azul se sentó cerca para burlarse de los gemelos que ahora estaban cansados los demás los escuchaban y los veían con gracia…

-Maldita sea Jerall deja de molestarnos…además te vimos muy conchudo con unas de nuestras fans que les andabas diciendo…-dijo el joven peli rosa enojado-sabes muy bien que te pasara si dices cosas nuestras o alguna cosa que nadie sabe

-Déjalo mejor pensemos que le aremos si es que dijo algo de nosotros…aun tenemos polvo pica pica…tenemos globos…tienes alguna idea…necesito agua pero no quiero ir donde están los salvajes-dijo la joven peli rosa enojada

-Yo…no he dicho nada saben que si lo digo me matan…pero además esas chicas me dijeron "por favor dale esto a les gemelos es un almuerzo hecho por nosotras"…así me dijeron me parecieron simpáticas así que acepte lo que me daban aquí tienen-dijo el joven peli azul dándoles un obento

-Natsu…Natsuki que bueno que les veo vénganse a sentar con nosotros…Levi-chan también está con nosotros y también estará Jerall…-dijo un joven castaño alegre-además no quieren que los protejan de sus fans ahí esta Erza

-No Hibiki…preferimos morir en el campo que estar en ese lugar con los demás…además ya tenemos almuerzo y aparte de todo preferimos ir que nos dan los demás fans porque creo que ustedes se turnan para traer el almuerzo de los demás-dijo el joven peli rosa serio

-Vamos nii-chan quiero irme a ver qué tal si alguna fan se nos acerca y le damos celos a ya sabes quién…aparte de que molestamos a los demás con apodos que se nos ocurran y poco después nos vamos a otro lado a molestar a alguien-le dijo la joven peli rosa a el joven peli rosa en el oído

-Veo que no hay otro remedio sigo la noción de Natsuki vamos Natsu no seas amargado además cuando la capitana chasquea sus dedos tenemos que hacerle caso así que vamos-dijo el joven peli azul animado y arrastrando al joven peli rosa

Mientras ellos se acercaban y el joven peli azul arrastraba a un enojado joven peli rosa todos se les quedaban viendo…aparte de que se quejaba de todo no aguantaron la risa y rieron hasta que llegaron el joven peli rosa se veía con una cara de pocos amigos…la joven peli rosa contenta de que pronto harían una broma y el joven peli azul contento de que hizo que su amigo hiciera un oso grande…después de que pararan de reír los jóvenes vieron a una joven casi igual que la joven rubia sentada junto a Levi y Erza…ella se presento como era debido…

-Mucho gusto…soy Michelle Heartfilia soy prima de Lucy-dijo la joven peli rubia sonriendo- me parece que ustedes son amigos de Levi-chan

-Si somos amigos…mucho gusto Michelle…vez Natsu aun queda uno que otro decente en el grupo de estos-dijo el peli azul divirtiéndose- además es muy bonita más que la prima…oyes Michelle no te interesaría salir con nosotros hoy…te gustan las bromas

-Ya déjala en paz tu…-dijo la rubia enojada-no se me ocurre nada pero déjala en paz le hacen algo y se las verán conmigo

-Jajajajaja…se las verán conmigo dice enserió crees que te tenemos miedo rubia cuatro ojos oxigenada-dijo el peli rosa riéndose y acercándose a la joven rubia-además tu prima me interesa verdad joven hermosa dime no te interesa la propuesta de mi amigos hoy en la tarde iremos a hacer unas cuantas bromas y te propongo que te unas a nosotros los que no son los nerds…-dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa picara

-Lo siente pero iré con ellos a estudiar ya que muy pronto aplicaran los primeros exámenes… muchas gracias por tu invitación Dragneel –san pero hoy no podre-dijo la joven apenada

-Te entiendo pero cuando estés libre llámame e iré por ti mas si es que te aburres…también te podemos ayudar con los estudios…somos buenos en eso tenemos grandes calificaciones… aparte de que sabemos cómo salir demasiado bien tenemos demasiadas técnicas que aprendimos cuando no podíamos asistir a la escuela-dijo el peli azul sonriéndole

-Natsu-nii mira…esto es una foto…tuya se la quite Jerall el la tenia y no sé como la consiguió-dijo la joven peli rosa sonriendo

-Pero que rayos Jerall…maldito pervertido como conseguiste esta foto-dijo el joven peli rosa enojado y enseñando una foto donde estaba solo con una toalla que le cubría debajo de la cintura y se mostraba sus cabellos mojados y gotas de agua escurriéndole por el cuerpo** (yo: tráiganme un pañuelo acabo de tener una hemorragia nasal)- **dime como la conseguiste esto no es de dios cuando me la tomaste y porque la traes contigo que tramabas

-Solo pensaba enseñárselo a las chicas de este grupito y enseñarles la musculatura de mi gran amigo…que acaso te da pena admitir que eres un hombre o es que te da pena mostrarles que eres hermoso-dijo el peli azul nervioso y buscando escusas

-Mira Natsu-nii puedo ver que eres muy apuesto…además se las enseño a las chicas…mira Levi-chan…mi oni-chan se ve realmente guapo-dijo la joven peli rosa sonriendo

Todas las jóvenes se sentaron junto a la Mcgarden que estaba sosteniendo la foto pero poco después se juntaron varias jóvenes que tomaron fotos…a esa fotografía…y se veía a varias jóvenes que les sangraba la nariz por ver al joven peli rosa semi desnudo y que solo lo cubría una toalla… de repente vieron como la foto la jalaban…y vieron al joven peli rosa rompiéndola por la rabia que tenia…y después le dijo a su hermana que le diera el polvo pica pica y le hecho por toda la ropa al joven peli azul y le dijo esta es mi venganza tonto…y después cargo a su hermana y se fue…las jóvenes no respondían después de ver la foto del joven peli rosa** (yo: y como no imagínense esa foto yo la quiero) **todas se imaginaban al joven peli rosa saliendo de la regadera de sus cuartos de las jóvenes y diciéndoles soy todo tuyo…eso hizo que cayeran en un shock y se vieran obligadas a volver a la realidad porque no verían eso en la realidad…después de algunas clases las jóvenes del salón suspiraban al ver al joven peli rosa contestando…pasando al pizarrón…viendo por la ventana…platicando con su hermana… y riendo se dé su amigo que no se le quitaba lo del polvo pica pica…después llego la hora libre…donde todos empezaron su desorden…el joven peli rosa se reía a carcajadas al igual que su hermana por lo que su amigo peli azul no aguantaba el polvo pica pica que no podía rascarse por esos lugares lejanos…después de un rato la prima de la joven rubia se acerco a los gemelos…

-Hola…dime qué puedo hacer por ti lindura…te ves hermosa con esa sonrisa-dijo el joven peli rosa dándole una flor-sabes eres más hermosa que tu prima

Todas las jóvenes al ver eso se pusieron enojadas y celosas eso hacía que no podían ver donde estaba el joven hablando con la joven…después de un rato mas la joven rubia se estaba poniendo mega celosa quería ahorcar a su prima pero no podía cometer homicidio… después de eso el joven peli rosa se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla cosa que las jóvenes de ese salón hicieron que se pusieran mega celosas en especial la joven rubia (yo: venganza hacia Lucy muajajaja) en eso el joven volteo donde miraba la joven rubia y solo sonrió maliciosamente…y en eso hablo con las jóvenes

-Chicas saben una cosa…les dare un beso en la mejilla igual pero no se pongan celosas solo ayúdenme a hacer unas bromas-dijo el joven peli rosa sonriendo-o que quieren se los dare gratis menos cosas pervertida

Eso hizo que todas las jóvenes suspiraran pero no podían pedir lo que les decía su pervertida mente **(yo: y como no claro que no)** ya que el joven peli rosa les había dicho eso que no les gustaba las chicas pervertidas solo se conformaron con un beso en la mejilla…cosa que hizo que todas suspiraran y gritaran de alegría… cuando termino de hacer lo que les pidió la joven rubia estaba mega celosa no se aguantaba esa ira que tenía demasiado…y salió un rato del salón dejando a el joven peli rosa contento pero poco después salió del salón con el pretexto de que iba por un agua…en el techo de la escuela estaba la joven rubia mandándole maldiciones a el joven peli rosa que no aguantaba ver como se burlaba de ella…genial no y épico solo ella se podía ver que estaba mega celosa…sintió que la puerta del tejado se abría y para su sorpresa era el joven peli rosa que sonreía plácidamente **(yo: eso es Natsu te adoro)** y poco a poco con pasos lentos se a cerco a la joven rubia poniéndola contra la malla que protegía la caída…el joven se recargo un poco cerca de la joven y le susurro en el oído…

-Sabes estamos en las mismas…eso es lo mismo que me hiciste cuando íbamos en la secundaria pero falta algo-dijo el joven peli rosa sonriendo plácidamente-falta el beso que me robaste y lo sabes muy bien y lo deseas verdad **(yo: OMG le dará un beso no puedo contenerme quiero asesinar a Lucy) **

-Sabes que no quiero ninguno de tus besos…te odio demasiado no esperes que lo corresponda no me gustas para nada-dijo la joven rubia sonrojada

-Eres demasiado Tsundere se que quieres ese beso no te aguantes y te dare el más largo que has recibido mi pequeña conejita-dijo el joven sonriéndole pícaramente

Poco a poco el joven se acerco y le robo ese beso el cual la joven primero se andaba conteniendo… pero poco a poco fue cediendo pero se llevo la sorpresa de que ese beso se volvió apasionado ya que el paso su lengua para saborear mas de ella…eso hizo que la joven suspirara y se sonrojara demasiado…pero ese beso dejo que desear por parte de la rubia ya que el joven peli rosa se aparto bastante rápido y sonriendo le dijo…que ese beso era pura mentira como fue esa vez hizo que la joven se enojara demasiado se creía una verdadera tonta…y después de eso vio como el joven se volteaba y se dirigía la la puerta pero por otro lado el joven se mostraba un poco peor ya que también se encontraba sonrojado…y eso hizo que pensara demás…y así paso la hora libre después comenzaron otras clases más…y después de eso salieron…los gemelos se fueron demasiado rápido eran como rayos y de ahí fueron seguidos por el joven peli azul que seguía sufriendo por el polvo pica pica que no aguantaba más y empezó a suplicarle a los gemelos que lo ayudaran con ese sufrimiento…en el parque los gemelos iban con un joven peli azul mas aliviado que se sentía mejor que antes ya que ya se había cambiado las ropas se pararon en el parque y empezaron a ver que los demás jóvenes se dirigían a algun lugar la duda les surgió y los siguieron…y cuando vieron entraron a un lugar poco lejano del parque donde subieron a una casa del árbol grande… donde subieron…y ellos espiaron pero poco después les surgió la idea de hacer una broma grande…primero fingieron que pasaban por ahí para que se la creyeran

-Esto es mejor que tener el uniforme lleno de polvo pica pica ya no lo aguantaba-decía el joven peli azul alegre y fingiendo- mira como me gusta esta gran comodidad…no aguantaba ese uniforme pero eso me pasa por hacer que mi amigo se apenara

-Déjalo por la paz estamos a mano…además ya estoy un poco mejor…vallamos a hacerle una broma a los idiotas que cruzan el parque…que tal si los espantamos-dijo el joven peli rosa fingiendo enormemente

-Si una broma porque no hacemos lo mismo que en la noche de antier o ayer fue…vistámonos de un fantasma de la niña del pozo…o del payaso que se lleva a los niños…-dijo la joven peli rosa sonriendo enormemente

En eso los demás jóvenes que estaban en la casa del árbol escucharon su plática querían ver que hacían y se fijaron los gemelos estaban peleando por algo que surgió de una pregunta del joven peli azul después el joven peli azul viendo con unas palomitas y un refresco como peleaban los gemelos…primero la joven se lanzo a su hermano intentando estrangularlo pero el joven lo esquivo después el joven tratando de tirarla pero tampoco pudo…los dos estaban decididos a hacerse algo malo…pero después se acordaron del que tuvo la culpa fue el joven peli azul y entonces se enojaron con él y lo empezaron a corretear de un lado para otro hasta que se subieron a un árbol para atrapar al joven peli azul y ahí fue donde lo atraparon y lo hicieron sufrir…después de un rato se sentaron a jugar pero vieron que era verdad o reto…

-Muy bien Natsuki verdad o reto-dijo el joven peli azul sonriendo plácidamente

-Mmmmm elijo reto…pero que no sea uno fuerte-dijo la joven peli rosa sonriendo

-Ok quiero que vallas y traigas…que será bueno…una foto de tu hermano y copias suyas para repartirlas a las jóvenes-dijo el joven peli azul riéndose

-Oyes eso es injusto entonces Natsuki verdad o reto-dijo el joven peli rosa enojado- y espero que respondas reto

-Ok elijo reto…pero que no sea feo-dijo la joven peli rosa asustada-_espero que Natsu no me ponga uno igual que Jerall_

-Te reto a que vistas a Jerall de niña y que le tomes varias fotos que le saques copias y se las des a varias jóvenes-dijo el joven peli rosa maliciosamente

-Puedo hablar esas fotos ya lo hicimos verdad Jerall-kun una vez que no se en donde te mentiste tengo varias fotos así que estoy bien en ese reto

-Muy bien Natsu ya que te robaste el turno de Natsuki dime verdad o reto y esta vez no te rajes pinche cobarde-dijo el joven peli azul enojado

-Muy bien elijo reto…pero esta vez que no sea uno feo como la otra vez idiota-dijo el joven peli rosa discutiendo

-Ok maldito peli rosa…te reto a que cantes con tu hermana pero con tus calzoncillos nada más y tu hermana vestida de un cosplay-dijo el joven peli azul sonriendo maliciosamente

-Claro que lo acepto…Natsuki prepárate llama a Mirajane que traiga el cosplay de Miku Hatsune y a mí que me traiga un traje de baño…-dijo el joven peli rosa sonriendo

-Ellos no me dejaron hablar y me metieron en este lio que podre hacer-dijo la joven peli rosa caminando pesadamente hacia otro lugar

Después de un rato la joven peli blanca llego para ver que tramaban los chicos y esta vez se llevo una sorpresa ver que lo que tramaban era una guerra de retos eso era feo…pero se rio y preparo la cámara para grabar…el joven peli rosa por otra parte estaba como decía el encendido…se paro en una fuente…los demás jóvenes bajaron de la casa del árbol para ver lo que veían…y cuando vieron y de ahí el joven empezó a tocar un instrumento después la joven salió con el cosplay con otro instrumento y el joven peli azul tocando otro instrumento…y cantaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo…

_El deseo, la prisa y el ruido vuelan bajo la ciudad_

_Están buscando, trabajos, sueños, éxito, esperanzas._

_En el casino los camareros y jugadores se reúnen._

_「__Vamos a apostar todo lo importante para ti__」_

El joven saltaba alrededor de la fuente mientras la joven cantaba y saltaba de algunos lados…el joven peli azul disfrutaba eso

_¿Qué jugaras ésta noche?_

_Una estimulación, por favor_

_Un simple juego de girar la rueda y que la bola caiga._

_Alembert es algo muy aburrido_

_Calló dos veces en el 36_

_Así que al siguiente stage_

_Vamos?_

El joven se acerco a la joven peli rosa donde le decía todo y actuaban como si de verdad estuvieran aburridos…

_Un trabajo imparable, cierra los ojos que es hora del Show!_

_En una predestinada situación, el juego empieza a girar!_

_Una derrota, perderas el __「__dinero__」__o el __「__orgullo__」__será?_

_Una vez que cierres los ojos voy a robarte el corazón._

_La envidia y la ilusión vuelan bajo la ciudad_

_El pasado queda atrás por la maldad, perdedores y estafadores_

_El casino repleto por maldad, perdedores y estafadores_

_「__Vamos a apostar todo lo importante para ti__」_

_¿Qué jugaras ésta noche?_

_Una estimulación, por favor_

_Un simple juego de coleccionar los 5 ases._

_Está atacando con una apuesta, muy aburrido?_

_Mi objetivo es repartir el premio mayor_

_Así que al siguiente stage_

_Vamos?_

_Un trabajo imparable, cierra los ojos que es hora del Show!_

_En una predestinada situación, el juego empieza a girar!_

_Una derrota, perderas los __「__sueños__」__o el __「__orgullo__」__será?_

_Una vez que cierres los ojos voy a atormentarte hasta que sufras._

_Cuál es el juego final?_

_Un resultado lleno de mentiras_

_Un simple juego de hacer girar los dados hasta el final._

_Una probabilidad de 3 apuestas es aburrida._

_Lo haré en blanco y negro pronto_

_Juntos al segundo stage..._

_Vamos?_

_Un trabajo imparable, cierra los ojos que es hora del Show!_

_En una predestinada situación, el juego empieza a girar!_

_Una derrota? perderas a __「__dios__」__o el __「__orgullo__」__será?_

_No vas a cerrar tus ojos? destruiré tu corazón._

_Un trabajo imparable, cierra los ojos que es hora del Show!_

_En una predestinada situación, el juego empieza a girar!_

_Las cosas cambiaron? perderas el __「__amor__」__o el orgullo será?_

_Una vez que cierres los ojos voy a robarte el corazón._

Y así terminan su inseparable canción donde el joven termina mojado y la joven peli rosa también quien sabe cómo pero termino mojada…se cubrió con la toalla que llevaba la joven peli blanca pero las demás jóvenes lo vieron y de nuevo de su nariz salía un gran chorro de sangre**(yo: maldito Natsu deja de mostrar tu cuerpo sabes que eres demasiado guapo para mostrarles tu lindura a las demás tonto) **al igual de que los jóvenes…ya que cuando vieron la joven peli rosa se le pegaba la ropa y hacia que se viera su detallada figura…

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les alla gustado y si quieren leer el otro fanfic se llama Remember lo escribi apenas ayer pero a recibido varios reviews durante poco que fue el prologo**


	9. Chapter 9 pasadotrabajoamor

_**Holaaa a todos...les quiero desear feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo...se preguntaran porque tan temprano es que me voy de vacaciones durante dos semanas aproximadamente pero antes les dejo el capitulo de El nerd de mi clase es multimillonario y tambien de mi nuevo fanfic Remember...**_

_**Aclaraciones**_

_**Cursivas pensamientos...llamadas...etc**_

_**()interrupciones mias **_

_**Ya que cuando vieron la joven peli rosa se le pegaba la ropa y hacia que se viera su detallada figura…**_

Capitulo 8.

Después de eso los demás jóvenes regresaron a la casa del árbol sorprendidos y con sus mentes corrompidas…después de un rato reaccionaron y la joven peli azul empezó a tener una duda mientras veía a los jóvenes que habían cambiado un montón…y empezó a pensar tantas cosas que hicieron que se imaginara varias posibilidades de tal gran cambio de los jóvenes…pero de repente fue sacada de su imaginación y vio que todos estaban viéndola y diciéndole un montón de cosas…

-Dime Levi-chan como es que los gemelos cambiaron tan de repente-dijo la joven pelirroja seria- es que me parece que fuera un sueño verlos así están más locos desenfrenados bipolares unos esquizofrénicos

-Digamos que fue idea de Jerall y Kana-chan ellos dieron a ver que se veían demasiado tetos dirían ustedes… pero la verdad mi pregunta es como cambiaron ustedes…-dijo la joven peli azul con una gran duda

-Te lo contaremos la verdad es que también nosotros no sabemos cómo fue pasando-dijo el joven rubio pensando

Flash Black

Solo había pasado unos meses desde que los gemelos…se habían ido pero realmente todo era diferente nadie quería participar…nadie pasaba al pizarrón entonces el profesor se enojo…y los puso a estudiar diciéndoles que a partir de ese día tendrían que pasar al pizarrón y participar ya que desde ese momento contaba como parte de su calificación…varias semanas los jóvenes estudiaron…pero también se la pasaban viendo televisión…computadora…y muchas cosas que hicieron que empezaran a ver borroso y eso provoco que los jóvenes estuvieran destinados a usar lentes pero no cualquiera sino tamaño botella **(yo: ya me imagino lo que les paso cuando se enteraron)**…ellos seguían viendo a los hermanos de los gemelos… convivían con ellos pero poco a poco los jóvenes fueron siendo trasladados a escuelas lejanas o a otros países…los únicos que sobrevivieron de no ser transferidos fueron Erza…Happy…y Loke…ellos seguían viéndose con los demás jóvenes y con los que ahora no eran los nuevos sino otros alumnos más entre el bullying y así empezó a que los jóvenes estuvieran en medio del bullying…

-Eso dolió…me duele el hombro y las piernas-dijo el joven rubio adolorido- ayer me tiraron al rio y hoy me pegaron un poco maldición

-No te preocupes…esto pasara además eso no fue todo lo que te hicieron verdad a Lucy le rompieron los lentes y la tiraron al lodo aparte de pusieron un apodo el cual no me acuerdo…- dijo la joven peli azul acosadora del joven peli azul

-A mi me hicieron otra cosa primero me tiraron los libros después escondieron mis lentes cosa que los encontré un poco rotos…aparte metieron una rana en mi mochila miren la llamare Mila y con esto espantare a una chica-dijo el joven peli azul sonriendo

-La verdad es que el bullying se siente feo cuando te lo hacen a ti verdad…Sting…eso me duele me dejaron el ojo morado y también creo que una costilla rota-dijo el joven pelinegro hermano de el joven rubio

-No se preocupen pronto pasara además con la que nunca se meten es con Titania nuestra gran amiga Erza…un verdadero problema es controlar su enojo-dijo la joven rubia contenta

-Yo secundo su noción de Lucy-chan…mi prima es muy buena con eso de las peleas es una titania si hasta cuando estábamos con Gajeel y los gemelos siempre peleaban de una forma y ella los calmaba y los ponía quietos-dijo el joven de lentes peli naranja

Durante todos los recesos…salidas y entradas en la escuela eran molestados y también les golpeaban ponían apodos y les hacían de todo…hasta una vez los encerraron en los los baños de las escuela…les hacían de todo…no podían aguantar nada siempre terminaron haciendo la tarea de los demás después de un rato los jóvenes que antes eran los nuevos se les unieron al grupo de los que eran ahora la nueva burla de los demás…ellos no podían seguir así entonces planearon varias cosas pero no les funciono les pasaba de todo…

Fin del Flash Black

-Entonces fue lo que ocurrió…jejeje me da gracia de que lo que les dije les paso…saben que les advertí que si seguían viendo demasiadas cosas les va a hacer mal…hasta sus lentes de merecido recibieron unos de botellas bien grandes-dijo la joven peli azul riendo

-Oyes eso no es gracioso además Gajeel volverá pronto y le diremos lo que nos dijiste haber que te pasa…o mira te pusiste colorada-dijo el joven rubio sonriendo

-Cállense además quiero escuchar los anécdotas que paso Levi-chan con los gemelos esos dos son unos diablillos además de que se les unió Jerall no puedo creerlo como pudo pasar eso-dijo la joven pelirroja sonrojada

-Quieres saber cómo mi hermanito querido se unió al par de locos bipolares eso si fue gracioso… aun lo recuerdo más bien tengo el video y también tengo las fotos donde los gemelos hicieron su broma del siglo más grande del mundo-dijo la joven castaña riéndose-Espérenme voy y vengo

Los jóvenes se quedaron viendo como la joven castaña saltaba desde aquella altura que no era demasiado…después como corría a velocidad mega rápida y súper alta…**(yo: digamos a velocidad luz)** ya que tenía que enseñarles esas fotos y el video…poco tiempo tardo y ella venia con varias cosas pero también llevaba arrastrando a su hermano el cual gritaba incoherencias y detrás de ellos dos iban los gemelos ya cambiados burlándose de su amigo que estaba en este embrollo pero también ellos dos iban cargando cosas y eran cajas con que sabe qué pero iban cargando y riéndose como locos…vieron que su amiga se proponía en subirlos a esa casa de árbol que para ellos los jóvenes los observaban desde las alturas de esa casa del árbol que veían la escena de los gemelos y el joven peli azul discutiendo con la joven castaña pero no entendieron como los convenció para que subieran rápido y con miedo después de que la joven castaña subiera al último todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de porque los subiste…pero ella solo rio porque tenía que enseñarles varias cosas desde sus retos absurdos…sus apuestas estúpidas…y sus bromas realmente graciosas… pero para eso traían cosas demasiadas…los cuales era una Windows 8 que se la quito al joven peli rosa que andaba jugando hace rato…unas revistas viejas que leía la joven peli rosa y también al joven peli azul al cual lo molestaban con algo por el estilo que no entendía porque pero le interesaba…poco después fue sacando varias cosas entre ellas álbumes…videos…revistas…fotos entre otras cosas más…

-Miren este es el video que tengo de la broma que le hicieron los gemelos a mi hermano para que se les uniera pero no sé si aun este todos ya que ellos lo utilizaron para grabar algo que no se que un reto que le pusieron a Natsu-dijo la joven castaña sonriendo-pero les contare estos dos ***señalándolos*** un día en que nosotros estábamos de viaje por Estados Unidos andaban en sus grabaciones cuando salieron a el parque y como andaban disfrazados se les ocurrió algo

-Eso no me acuerdo un poco pero sé que cuando íbamos estábamos disfrazados de unas cosas raras que podrían espantar a cualquiera pero seguíamos aburridos así que nos separamos de Levi ***señalándola***y en eso vimos a estos dos ***señalándolos con las dos manos* **discutiendo cuando se nos ocurrió escondernos en unos arbustos…mmm ya no me acuerdo***haciendo el movimiento de pensando no molesten***-dijo el joven peli rosa con confusión

**-*alzando la mano*** pero yo si me acuerdo muy bien nos ocultamos en los arbustos cuando saltamos al frente de estos dos…y***empezando a reírse demasiado***…jajajajajaja…el tonto de Jerall grito como niña y nos empezamos a burlar….jajajajaja…después de eso Kana quedo petrificada y Jerall la jalo de la mano salieron corriendo pero en eso con la otra trampa que habíamos puesto…jajajaja…esos dos se cayeron a la fuente que estaba ahí mojándose un buen-dijo la joven peli rosa riéndose demasiado

Entonces los gemelos recordaron haciendo que los dos jóvenes empezaran a sonrojarse por la pena…y los gemelos no aguantaban la risa y en eso empezaron a reírse y recordar varias cosas que hizo que rieran como locos y se cayeran de la risa de la casa del árbol cuando los demás jóvenes se asomaron para ver que estuvieran bien…vieron que los gemelos no aguantaban la risa se reían y lloraban de tanta risa que tenían…rodaban…pataleaban…se agarraban el estomago ya que no aguantaban el dolor de panza que tenían**(yo: parece que ser desmemoriado es bueno ya que después te ríes como los gemelos)…**poco después de que se dieran cuenta donde estaban pararon de reír y se empezaron a levantar y les dijeron a los que estaban arriba…

-Nos vamos esto ya no es gracioso…***señalándolo***Jerall si quieres quédate nos vamos a los estudios nos espera Mira-san para grabar otra canción***con cara de aburrimiento*-**dijo el joven peli rosa riéndose por los adentros

-Espérenme ***saltando de la casa del árbol***no sean malos que no que decían que tenían que sacar cosas del estudio que dejaron desde hace una semana quiero hacer una broma igual-dijo el joven peli azul triste

-Ok pero dile a Kana que después nos regrese nuestras cosas y que no tengan ninguna cosa o que no les allá hecho nada***aura siniestra*-**Dijo la joven enojada

Todos los jóvenes excepto dos jóvenes quedaron con cara de sorprendidos al ver que los gemelos eran resistentes en cuando las caídas pero poco después se recuperaron y empezaron a ver las fotos que les andaba enseñando la joven castaña…había varias desde una donde los gemelos estaban vestido medio raros hasta una donde los dos se habían disfrazado de payasos…pero con cada foto había una historia por ejemplo la joven castaña explico que en la foto donde se disfrazaron de mimos fue un reto que les puso Mirajane que tenían que actuar como unos… donde se disfrazaron de payasos es que fueron a un hospital donde fueron a ver a los niños que estaban enfermos (yo: T-T que bueno son muy buenos…prepárenme todo para llorar)…otro donde se disfrazaron de Ichigo y Rukia para ver a jóvenes ídolos que les gustaba Bleach…en otro se disfrazaron de Naruto…Sasuke…Sakura…Hinata …e Ino para ir a ver a niños en casa hogares… los jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos no sabían que decir pero sabían que ellos decían la verdad y no era todo tenían desde varios videos…cosas que les había regalado los niños y muchas cosas más en cambio ellos solo habían hecho nada…no tenían porque quejarse de que los gemelos se fueron a hacer fama y toda la cosa también habían hecho obras de caridad…cuando estaban ellos de gira todos los demás solo se preocupaban por una cosa y era ver si volvían pero poco a poco los primos se fueron a el extranjero a estudiar en internados…algunos se quedaron pero otros no…que cruel fue la vida con ellos durante esos dos años la verdad ellos creían que andaban pagando todo lo que le habían hecho a el joven peli rosa y eso era verdad…

Martes por la mañana en la escuela de todos los jóvenes estaba tranquila todos miraban con atención lo que decía el maestro pero se habían extrañado cuando vieron que los gemelos y el joven peli azul no habían llegado…pero se dieron cuenta que habían llegado cuando…escucharon los gritos en los pasillos por cierto que se escuchaban las quejas de los gemelos y al joven peli azul gritando eufóricamente…el profesor se había enojado entonces salió a los pasillos y vio a los gemelos con el joven peli azul en un gran embrollo…estaban peleando como nunca cuando de repente el profesor les grito y en eso pararon de pelear y los jalo directo a el salón donde les pregunto porque llegaban tarde y ellos respondieron que no pudieron dormir en toda la noche que si no se les creía que le preguntara a la joven peli azul.. y ella dijo toda la verdad que era cierto y que no…todos los demás veían a los gemelos y al joven peli azul con duda y risa ***todos tenían cara de O.O*** pero no podían decir nada entonces los jóvenes gritaron que no se valía que los dejaran entrar sin un castigo entonces el profesor se enojo aun mas y los castigo a todos…en la hora del almuerzo se veía a una joven peli azul jalando a los gemelos y al joven peli azul hasta un lugar donde estaban los demás jóvenes ***todos veían a la joven peli azul sorprendidos*** entonces cuando estaba demasiado cerca dejo a los gemelos cerca de un árbol y al joven peli azul acostado en el pasto…vieron que los gemelos estaban dormidos al igual que el joven peli azul…entonces todos hablaron…

-Levi-chan porque los trajiste contigo ***señalándolos*** sabes que ellos y nosotros no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos eso fue mala idea-dijo la joven peli blanca con una rosa en su cabello

-Es que si los dejaba donde estaban descansando las fans de Natsu lo violarían…además Natsuki estaba tratando de caminar pero la verdad es que desde ayer se había fracturado su tobillo por culpa de otra broma-dijo la joven peli azul enojada

-Ok pero la linda de Natsuki tiene que soportar a sus hermano eso me parece injusto demasiado injusto porque no la invitamos a que salga con uno de nosotros-dijo el joven castaño

-*enojado* no creo que quiera salir con ninguno de ustedes son unos tontos por pensar eso… además no creo que su hermano los deje a ustedes-dijo un joven peli azul

-Gray-sama está enojado…Juvia piensa que a Gray-sama le gusta Natsuki-san…Natsuki –san es la nueva rival de amor de Juvia-dijo la joven peli azul enojada

Todos se la pasaron platicando en la hora de descanso cuando tocaron los gemelos se despertaron y después el joven peli azul…pero en eso el joven peli rosa quería ayudar a su hermana para que caminara pero lo empujaron y en eso vio que la cargaba un joven peli blanco el cual era Lyon quiso matarlo pero no pudo ya que antes lo paro el joven peli azul el cual le dijo que viera a donde estaba el otro joven peli azul con su joven acosadora la cual lloraba por ver así a su disque novio celoso entonces el joven peli rosa comprendió que tenía que dejarlos así…durante la clase de arte el cual era aburrida según algunos…la maestra les dejo que hicieran una exposición sobre los músicos famosos de épocas designadas…a el joven peli rosa le había tocado con la joven peli azul… la acosadora del joven peli azul…su amigo…la joven rubia…su prima y la joven peli blanca… a la joven peli rosa le había tocado el joven peli azul…el joven castaño…el joven peli blanco y también el joven rubio (yo: que suertuda eso hará que a Gray le den celos) el trabajo lo tenían que entregar según la creatividad del equipo y también tenían que entregarlo el Viernes que era la siguiente clase…entonces todos en la hora de la salida se dirigieron a la casa de uno de los del equipo…

Gray pov

Sin duda alguna este no era mi día primero mi acosadora personal le declara la guerra a la persona que me gusta después la carga ese maldito de Lyon pero que puedo hacer ahora veo como el idiota de Hibiki la carga pero como se atreven pero que puedo hacer no puedo tirarlos y cargarla yo esos dos y los demás están contra de mi…este día no es el mío pero como diría Lucy esto no puede empeorar ***triste*** pero como todo los sucesos a veces se ponen del lado del enemigo ahora la cargan y le dicen piropos cosa que me enoja un buen si fuera ahorita mismo saliera inmediatamente pero no puedo porque ese trabajo cuenta como el examen…genial no épico también pero que pasara no lo sé llegamos a mi casa cosa que me tranquilizo un poco…entramos había una nota de que no estaban y salieron de viaje…la dejaron sentada en uno de los sofás mucho mejor diría yo poco después dijeron que se irían a cambiar a su casa pero eso queda demasiado lejos aun más lejos que la antigua casa de Natsuki…se tardarían ***aura deprimente*** que hare si no llegan y no lo terminamos no se pero empecé a sacar varias cosas…ellos ya se habían ido vi que Natsuki se encontraba aburrida pero no sé cómo entretenerla entonces se me ocurrió preguntarle algo pero ella me gano y me pregunto varias cosas demasiado rápido que no entendí…

-Creo que hable demasiado rápido entonces te preguntara pregunta por pregunta…la primera es ¿Por qué tu no usas lentes y los demás no?-dijo con cierto brillo en los ojos-digo es demasiado raro que la mayoría use lentes y tu no

-Bueno como esa vez te dije soy alguien que no dejan que este pegado demasiado tiempo en cualquier cosa digamos que me ponen en diferentes disciplinas para entretenerme-dije con cierto sonrojo que creo que lo noto

-Enserió aun te siguen haciendo eso tus padres…creo que es maravilloso digamos que me encanta hacer diferentes cosas diversas que me entretengan una cosa que me gusta es leer-dijo sonriendo ampliamente-cierto ahora que me acuerdo *con un dedo en su boca* tu me andabas diciendo algo cuando hicimos el trabajo de equipo

-*sonrojado* Bueno…no creí que…te acordaras de eso ha sido demasiado tiempo para que uno se acuerde-dije muy pero muy sonrojado

-Bueno la verdad es que me quedo esa duda por eso quería preguntarte a ti primero eso que me dijiste-dijo sonrojada

-Como te lo diré…Soy capaz de conseguir resultados a la hora de Enamorarme de ti…***viéndola*** no sé como paso pero la verdad al verte supe que eras especial yo no soy bueno en cosas del amor pero sé que me he enamorado de ti perdidamente-dije muy apenado y viéndola

-Gray-kun ***sonrojada*** yo la verdad me enamore de ti pero siempre creí que te gustaba Juvia-chan se que antes de que tengamos una relación tendrás que solucionar el problema con Juvia y yo tendré que decírselo a mi hermano ya que los dos nunca nos ocultamos nada…-dijo muy sonrojada

Solo un momento fue en el que sentí que la bese pero cuando vi era verdad…la besaba esos labio que tanto amo los tenía cerca…su respiración era agitada pero me sentía bien…la abrase por la cintura…ella me abrazo por el cuello no quería separarme de ella pero escuchamos que llamaban a la puerta insistentemente por eso nos separamos y me levante a abrir las puertas de la mansión… cuando vi eran esos inútiles que tenía en el equipo…durante varias horas hicimos la cuarta parte del trabajo era un montón ya que teníamos que ponernos de acuerdo como empezaríamos la presentación y todo lo demás…después de un rato todos se fueron…

Normal pov

Por otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un joven peli rosa quejándose***gritando*** por todo lo que le habían dejado que investigara mientras su mejor amigo el joven peli azul escuchaba tales palabras que decía por el aburrimiento del joven por tener que investigar sin duda alguna su amigo nunca cambiaria…el joven peli rosa se acordó de lo que había hecho hace unos momentos antes de salir de la casa de la joven peli azul acosadora del joven peli azul ya que el joven peli rosa antes de salir de esa casa había jugado una broma de celos hacia la joven rubia pero no con cualquiera de las chicas sino con su prima le había robado un beso de broma pero eso fue todo para que estallara en celos la joven rubia…pero volviendo con el presente (yo: eso se escucho medio raro) los dos jóvenes iban de camino a sus respectivas casa pero el joven peli rosa se seguía quejado por la investigación que le dejaron entonces se le ocurrió convencer a su amigo peli azul que hiciera parte de su trabajo…

-Ya te dije que no Natsu sabes muy bien que la última vez que hicimos algo así Mirajane nos regaño y nos dio una paliza que no se me ha olvidado***asustado*** así que tu solito investiga y si no quieres convence a alguien más-dijo el joven peli azul enojado

-Córrele solo te pido que busques los personajes de la historia de la música del arte ***confundido*** contemporáneo no creo que Mirajane te pegue ni tampoco a mi solo por eso además eso es de suma importancia y tu estas en mi equipo-dijo el joven peli rosa alegre

-Te dije que no y mi respuesta sigue siendo no así que pídele a alguien más pero a mí no ***moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación***no seas malo y ponte a estudiar sabes que te ara Erza si no haces la investigación-dijo el joven peli azul

-Está bien pero cuando me pidas un favor no te ayudare por mala onda así será me vengare ***levantando la mano* **y eso será todo-dijo el joven enojado

Y así el joven peli rosa (yo: Natsu) termino de insistir para irse por su hermana donde habían quedado de acuerdo que lo esperaba…después de que se fueran en la mansión o casa de su abuelo donde estuvieron un rato jugando por el Wii U por medio de apuestas donde el que perdía debería afrontar el castigo del otro pero nunca terminaron el juego ya que cuando se dieron cuenta la joven peli blanca había llegado pero muy enojada porque los gemelos estaban aun despiertos…entonces los mando a dormirse…

Miércoles otro día donde los demás jóvenes estaban viendo como los gemelos contestaban a lo de matemáticas aun no entendían como dos personas siendo diferentes a fuera de clases eran unos imperativos…desastrosos y complejas personas…pero adentro del salón de clases se comportaban demasiado bien para tener demasiado miedo los jóvenes no sabían que ver o pensar si eran bipolares o no…después de la primera clase entro el maestro que asesoraba a los jóvenes de ese grupo para ponerse de acuerdo quien sería el delegado de la clase ***todos rezaban para que no les tocara* **los demás jóvenes solo esperaban que ninguno levantara la mano y los eligieran… los gemelos ***los cuales se levantaron y alzaron la mano* **se nominaron para ser delegados de la clase lo cual hicieron que todos en el salón se sorprendieron al ver que los gemelos se nominarían después de los votos diversos los gemelos quedaron en empate **(yo: eso fue suerte para los dos) **entonceslos gemelos quedaron felices eso hizo que todos quedaran viendo cómo es que quedaron en empate cuando se dieron cuenta las mujeres habían votado por el joven peli rosa y los hombre por la joven peli rosa ya que todos eran mitad y mitad…por eso quedaron en empate pero nol es preocupo demasiado…en la hora de salida los gemelos estaban corriendo hacia el tejado **(yo: que planean esos dos) **donde los dos estaban escapando de los fans que los habían localizado en esa escuela… y eso hizo que corrieran de la salida hacia el tejado recorriendo por todos los pasillos y después subiendo las escaleras como locos sin ninguna salida cuando vieron los fans enloquecidos habían entrado y estaban llenando el tejado no dudaron demasiado en subirse por la malla protectora y saltar cuando vieron fueron rescatados por dos brazos los primeros cacharon a la joven que al fijarse vio que era su hermano mayor y el joven peli rosa fue salvado por su primo el pelo negro y loco cuando vieron el porqué habían saltado cuando vieron a los fans locos o diciendo sicópatas corrían para abajo para alcanzarlos lo cual los dos jóvenes que sostenían a los gemelos corrieron como locos desenfrenados hasta la salida…

-Pero que rayos pasa aquí como es que se metieron en esto saben que es muy peligroso ser correteados por los fans locos mas que son sicópatas ***saltando las sillas que andaban afuera*** pero que rayos-dijo el joven peli negro que corría como loco

-No lo sabemos pero sabemos que nos están alcanzando** *señalando al grupo de personas locas***- dijo el joven peli rosa

Corrieron desenfrenadamente hasta llegar a la salida donde los demás jóvenes miraban la escena entretenidos cuando vieron que salieron como rayos voltearon a ver y ahí estaban demasiadas personas…

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les alla gustado les deseo lo mejor en estos dias festivos...recuerden que cuando regrese subire capitulos**


	10. Chapter 10 Campamento primera parte

**Holaaa a todos mis lectores bonitos espero que les este gustando el trama me ausente un poco lo siento sali de vacaciones pero lo prometido aqui les dejo el capitulo siguiente**

**aclaraciones **

**cursivas pensamientos y otras cosas **

**() interrupciones mias**

**** acciones de los personajes **

**Corrieron desenfrenadamente hasta llegar a la salida donde los demás jóvenes miraban la escena entretenidos cuando vieron que salieron como rayos voltearon a ver y ahí estaban demasiadas personas…**

Capitulo 9. Campamento parte 1

De repente no pensaron mas y se echaron a correr…todos corrían demasiado pero eran escasos los metros que tenían los fans locos para alcanzarlos entonces tomaron medidas drásticas y en eso se paró el joven pelinegro que cargaba a un peli rosa en eso le pide disculpas y lo deja entre la banqueta a unos escasos metros y se echo a correr**(yo: eso no se vale dejaron a Natsu)…**y de ahí el joven peli rosa comprendió todo y maldijo a todos los dioses que no lo protegieron de eso pero cuando sintió vio que lo jalaban de su camisa tratando de salvarlo y para su suerte su salvador o salvadora era su hermana corriendo a toda prisa…

-Creías que te dejaría tirado verdad…no seas teto hermano nunca te dejaría si morimos entre la multitud…moriremos juntos-dijo la joven peli rosa corriendo a toda prisa-además ellos son unos malditos cobardes que te dejaron tirado…nunca hacemos eso nosotros** (yo: amor entre hermanos hermoso y tonto a la vez)**

-Tienes razón pero te digo algo…sabes que me da más miedo que me dejen tirado en el suelo y con los fans acercándose…es que los fans nos persigan a los dos pero no solo con propósitos de dame un simple autógrafo sino que quieren que le demos todas nuestras cosas-dijo el joven peli rosa asustado

Los demás que corrían se pararon en el parque…todos absolutamente todos estaban sin aliento pero lo que les preocupaba era que esos dos no pensaron las cosas y dejaron a los gemelos morir entre tantos fans…después de un largo pero largo rato los jóvenes que estaban en casa del abuelo de los gemelos y los otros jóvenes…llegaron los gemelos cuando la joven peliblanca se asomo a ver qué paso se sorprendió demasiado al ver que los gemelos…ni tan siquiera un poquito estaban intactos desde su ropa hasta sus cabellos que estaban todos alborotados pero también sus cosas o más bien dicho su mochila no la llevaban…los demás jóvenes que estaban platicando con la joven peli blanca se asomaron a ver que veía tan asombrada cuando vieron también quedaron en la misma forma y porque no simplemente ver a los gemelos con los cabellos alborotados…la ropa revuelta o un poco rota…para el joven peli rosa estaba su cabello revuelto…su camisa ya ni casi existía…sus pantalones estaban rasgados y los zapatos solo sobrevivió uno y toda su cara estaba llena de lápiz labial**(yo: lo intentaron violar creo)**…para la joven peli rosa su camisa estaba un poco rasgada…su falda igual rasgada y por desgracia y para ella sin zapatos… cuando la joven peli blanca reacciono vio que el joven peli rosa en un rincón de la casa con un aura oscura y a la joven peli rosa en forma de bolita meciéndose…queriendo preguntar la joven peli blanca se acerco a los gemelos…

-Ara ara pero que les paso chicos que se fueron un buen rato…nunca les había pasado nada así-dijo la joven peli blanca preocupada-además ya regañe a esos tontos así que cuéntenle a hermana Mira quiere saber que les paso

-Mira-nee fue horrible los fans nos alcanzaron en el parque y en eso empezaron a preguntar varias cosas y cuando me distraje se llevaron a Natsu-nii después de un rato de buscarlo lo encontré pero muy aturdido y las fans me atacaron se llevaron mis cosas-dijo la joven peli rosa espantada

-Eso nunca paso…están locas muy locas son unas sicópatas por poco y me violan…** (Yo: pobre Natsu adiós a su infancia)** no quiero volver a vivir eso eran varias y también habían acosadoras… tengo miedo eso no paso…no paso…no fue real…-dijo el joven peli rosa con un aura deprimente en un rincón-no paso…eso no paso…

-Los fans dan miedo…dan mucho miedo…no saldré de esta casa nunca…me dan miedo mucho miedo…-dijo la joven peli rosa aterrada

-Pobres tengo que llamar a psicólogo para que hable con ellos y les quite esa mala imagen de su mente…muy bien chicos siéntense no se preocupen me encargare de los gemelos…-dijo la joven peliblanca sonriendo alegremente

Poco tiempo después los gemelos fueran llevados arrastrados a un lugar para sorpresa de los demás jóvenes la joven peliblanca no acompaño si no los dejo que se los llevaran unas personas ya que los gemelos estaban traumados y de verdad…

Natsu pov

Eso fue realmente horrible y ahora me llevan al loquero…se dirán loquero es así como le digo yo al igual que mi hermana y se preguntaran porque le digo así es que desde niño me han enviado a el psicólogo ya que mis padres creían que estaba loco por hacer tantas travesuras pero siempre les decían lo mismo ellos son niños sanos no están locos para nada así que no se preocupen solo es una etapa de su niñez…cuando llegamos no llevaron a ese lugar donde nos pasaron rápido… en medio había una silla o un sillón chico y en ambos lados estaban esos sillones donde acuestan a un paciente de mentalidad loca diría yo pero nos sentaron y entro el loquero y primero nos pregunto…

-Haber pequeño díganme como se sienten emocionalmente…me contaron que ahora no están bien emocionalmente o mentalmente-dijo la loquera** (yo: me copian yo igual le digo así a esos psicólogos dan demasiado miedo)**

-No soy pequeño y no soy menor de edad ni un infante…y me siento frustrado, nervioso con demasiado miedo y la verdad estoy horrorizado por lo que me paso en estos días y también en la mañana-dije calmado sabia como tratar a esos loqueros

-Muy bien y tu jovencita como te sientes…-dijo seriamente dan miedo si me lo preguntan

-Yo me siento asustada…la verdad no me gusta saber que si salimos nos pueden atacar como hace rato y también enojada con mi primo y mi otro hermano que su plan era dejar a mi hermano con ese montón de fans –dijo mi hermana sumamente enojada

Después de un rato la psicóloga/loquera saco a mi hermana dijo que ella estaba más bien que yo qué rayos le ocurre la verdad no sé y en eso empezó a marcar un numero y sabia de quien era le marcaba a Mirajane y le dijo que todo estaba bien pero que nos quedaríamos otro rato que después le diría lo que pasa en nuestras mentes…bla…bla…bla aburrido después de que platicara agarro su cuaderno donde apuntaba todo y empezó a preguntarme otra vez…

-Muy bien joven Dragneel empezaremos contigo ya que veo que emocionalmente y mentalmente estas un poco más mal que tu hermana primero cuéntame que es lo que te molesta…lo que te interesa cuáles son tus gustos…por ese tipo de preguntas empezaremos…**(yo: saquen pluma y papel chicas nos contaran todo de Natsu)-**dijo la psicóloga

-Que me gusta eso es fácil…me gusta el picante eso si demasiado picante pero tampoco odio los demás sabores…el anime eso me enloquece hasta el punto de desvelarme o esperar una semana entera con tal de ver el siguiente capítulo…los dragones…el color rojo, amarillo y anaranjado… mi bufanda que tengo guardada que me regalo mi bisabuelo Igneel…el Verano lo que es curioso ya que mi nombre en significa Verano…el chocolate, las bromas, los postres-dije haciendo una gran lista

-Muy bien y lo que te disgusta, te molesta, o odias-dijo con curiosidad y viéndome raramente

-Me disgusta que me digan que soy pequeño, o me pongan apodos que no van con mi personalidad, me molesta lo frio, no me encantan que digamos las cosas frías, odio a todas esas personas que una vez me hicieron bullying y se preguntara porque no lo dijiste si lo dije pero nunca me hicieron caso mis padres me enoja eso y me pone mal, odio cualquier persona que se presumida, egocéntrica o que se crea demasiado,-dije de nuevo haciendo una lista- las cosas que me encantarían hacer de verdad es volver a pasar el verano en un campamento como antes cuando era pequeño iba con mis hermanos, mis tíos, mis primos, mi abuelo y mi bisabuelo y mis padres me divertía un montón pescando, corriendo, jugando, haciendo bromas, o también tomar el té con mi hermana como antes que jugábamos locamente o también disfrazarme e ir a una convención, pero no puedo ya que tengo fans muy locos que nunca me dejaran libre o solo ahora que saben donde vivo y donde estudio

Después de una larga platica con la psicóloga me saco y metió a mi hermana para que le platicara varias cosas…me senté a esperar durante un buen rato o más bien dicho una eternidad espere y me aburrí demasiado…poco después de que saliera mi hermana la psicóloga llamo a Mirajane para decirle no se qué cosas más seguro le dirá que somos unos desequilibrados mentales y que nos encerraran en el manicomio eso sería serio y malo…pronto llego Mirajane y nos jalo a el consultorio para que escucháramos que diría la Loquera pero que diría más que somos unos desequilibrados mentales…nos sentamos y platico varias cosas…después de otra eternidad salimos pero antes de salir de aquel consultorio Mirajane nos puso unas pelucas eran…rayos no quería ser un rubio por un rato…nos puso unos pupilentes que eran nuestros ojos cafés genial nos parecíamos medios raros pero ya que no quería morir entre las fans locas o peor algun que me violaran ahora si diría adiós a mi mente de infante y mediocre y hola a una perturbada y dañada cuando llegamos a la casa vimos que los demás aun estaban vimos el reloj…eran las…era media noche…wow eso si que tardo pero no hay que darle importancia…los demás le preguntaron qué dijo Mirajane y ella contesto amablemente…

-Bueno la Psicóloga me dijo que necesitan descansar…que en verano los llevara a un lugar relajado y entonces me dijo que si se podía que los llevara a el bosque a acampar…también me dijo que los tengo que cuidar de los fans ya que para la otra puede ser que su mente se desequilibre totalmente y queden perturbados-dijo Mirajane riéndose de lo ultimo

-Entonces digamos que puede ser posible que mis gemelos favoritos y yo vallamos a el bosque… genial eso si es genial podremos encontrar varios animales-dijo mi amigo el tonto de Jerall

-Jerall sabes muy bien que los animales salvajes son de verdad peligrosos y si quieres ir de campamento por mi vete y piérdete pero yo me quedo a ver televisión en vacaciones-dijo la hermana de Jerall…la aguafiestas Kana

-Vamos Kana-chan puede ser divertido y además si se pierde tu hermano será emocionante ya que si no lo encontramos lo damos por muerto y te desases de él y de paso también de los gemelos- dijo mi pequeña amiga Levi

-Levi-chan tienes razón será genial ir podemos dejar a los gemelos en medio del bosque para a ver qué les pasa espero que un oso se los coma y después los vomite para que después se los coma un león-dijo el insolente y tonto de mi hermano apoyando la idea de Levi

-Oigan estamos aquí…que no saben que tenemos sentimientos y además escuchamos muy bien no somos sordos para su información-dijimos mi hermana, Jerall y yo al unisonó

Otro buen rato nos tardamos pero ahora con la plática del campamento donde hubo en realidad insultos hacia nosotros pero la verdad no estaba de humor para discutir después me vengaría y como…como nos enseño mi abuelo a mi hermana y a mí la verdad es que las venganzas que nos enseñaba mi abuelo era realmente extremistas y que digamos una vez hicimos lo que no decían los demás que esperaban que desapareciéramos en Paris y así hicimos nos fuimos a Inglaterra para después regresar y ver a un montón de personas en nuestra casa…eso fue una gran venganza pero nuestra venganza tendría fases eso si era seguro más que como nos dijo mi amigo Jerall y le dijo a esos idiotas…hemos mejorado en las bromas y pensamos un poco mas malignamente por eso mañana que era Sábado planearíamos nuestra venganza pero realmente digo una cosa será realmente buena…solo quedaba una semana para conseguir varias cosas para el campamento y como Mirajane se lleva bien con los que ella dice nuestros nuevos amigos ellos también irán por eso empezaron a decir esas babosadas que sería genial que nos perdiéramos y no volviéramos a salir de ese inmenso bosque y que nos comiera un mendigo oso…pero nos vengaremos y le envié la señal a mi hermana de lo que teníamos planeado…diríamos que mañana vamos de compras y como somos rápidos después de eso nos sentaremos en una cafetería a pensar nuestro plan y después compraríamos los mapas y todo eso…

Normal pov

Después de que planearan todo para el campamento los jóvenes se fueron de esa casa dejando a los gemelos al joven peli azul con su hermana y la pequeña peli azul con la joven peliblanca en esa casa y cada quien se fue a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones…la noche paso rápido… los gemelos que estaban con su amigos el joven peli azul fueron a comprar cosas…compraron tiendas de acampar, bolsas de dormir, suministros, mochilas, ropa, cosas de alpinismo, mapas, y demasiadas cosas que no se podría decir, después de un rato se fueron a la cafetería que estaban cerca y se sentaron, ordenaron y comenzaron a platicar…

-Entonces que piensas Jerall de nuestra propuesta o es que tienes miedo que tu hermana y mi prima te maten por hacer una broma de las grandes-dijo el joven peli rosa sonriendo maliciosamente- Además esa bromas es una de las fases de nuestro plan para ver quién es el que aguanta perdido en ese bosque primero daremos un mapa de un bosque equivocado lo marcamos antes cuando los compramos…de ahí desaparecemos pero antes la broma…después de desaparecer iremos a la parte más buena y ahí acamparemos que tal

-No sé cómo me da miedo saber que si nos equivocamos de mapa nos perdemos o también si nos descubren nos matan saben cómo se pone Kana, Levi y Mirajane-dijo el joven peli azul asustado- por qué no olvidamos ese asunto

-Porque ellos quieren que nos perdamos pero no saben con quienes se meten y si nos perdemos llevaremos una brújula y varias cosas…sabemos cómo sobrevivir-dijo la joven peli rosa enojada- dime no quieres darle una cucharada de su propia medicina o no quieres vengarte por lo que dijeron en la noche que acaso no te da ganas de…olvídalo mejor

-No los entiendo pero la verdad si me enojo demasiado lo que nos dijeron me dio ganas de cómo se los explico…agarrarlos del cuello y…uff no se qué decir la verdad es que en ese momento quise ahórcalos, pegarles o algo pero la verdad acepto su propuesta-dijo el joven peli azul enojado

-Bueno como te lo dije hace rato este es el plan de hace un momento pero si nos llegamos a perder o nos equivocamos de mapa pues tenemos una brújula y además ese bosque no es distinto a todos sabremos cómo sobrevivir o no-dijo el joven peli rosa hablando

Durante un buen rato vieron ese plan y para no equivocarse de mapa los vieron detenidamente y después los marcaron para ver cuál era el correcto y después se fueron hacia la mansión del abuelo de los gemelos donde guardaron sus suministros cuidadosamente en las mochilas cada quien llevaba varias cosas…los días pasaron volando y por fin salieron de vacaciones los gemelos disfrutaban estar libres de las horas de las materias que algunas no les parecían interesantes pero cuando estaban a punto de salir de su terror se acordaron que el joven peli azul los esperaba dentro del gimnasio y se apuraron a caminar entraron y encontraron al joven peli azul acostado pensando entonces los gemelos se acercaron y se acostaron junto al el joven que después de un rato sintió la presencia de los gemelos y cuando vio ellos dormían plácidamente y al ver la hora se espanto se les había hecho demasiado tarde y si llegaban tarde a la casa de los gemelos donde los esperaban para un verano de campamento los matarían mejor dicho los aniquilarían los despertó como puedo cuando también se dieron cuenta de la hora gritaron como locos y corrieron a velocidad luz **(yo: eso pasa cuando uno se duerme y no pone una alarma)** al momento que llegaron la peli blanca estaba enojada pero no solo con ellos con varios que aun no llegaban pero después de cambiarse bajar con su equipaje vieron que poco a poco llegaban los demás donde esperaron por más de dos horas cosa que no les gusto a los gemelos y mucho menos a la joven peli blanca los últimos en llegar serian torturados…los que llegaron al último fueron los hermanos de los gemelos y los amigos del pequeño hermano de los gemelos sorprendentemente ellos vieron que ahora si iba un montón de personas para su broma todos gritarían como locos…

En el camino los jóvenes se pusieron a cantar…a leer a un sinfín de cosas hasta que se durmieron cuando despertaron estaban en la entrada a ese inmenso bosque la joven peli blanca indico varias cosas por si se perdían…por si se separaban del grupo en fin un montón de cosas cuando termino ordeno a los gemelos que le diera un mapa que tenia…después de eso dividió por equipos a los jóvenes y les entrego un mapa a cada uno pero los gemelos se opusieron a hacer equipos así que jalaron a el joven peli azul a su hermano más pequeño y a sus amigos si se perdían ellos sabrían como llegar y no querían que se perdieran por culpa de esos idiotas que los ofendieron entonces dieron marcha viendo como los demás se iban desviando por todas partes la verdad eso no les sorprendió…cuando lo notaron ya nadie estaba delante de ellos los pequeños se asustaron y entonces los tres mayores los calmaron enseñándoles unas paletas…cuando llegaron al lugar disque según planeado los niños se asustaron al no ver a nadie… por otra parte todos los grupos se encontraban dando vueltas por los caminos cuando se encontraron con los demás que también estaban perdidos se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy pero muy perdidos y eso espanto a la mayoría de los jóvenes que gritaban como locos como llegarían a el lugar que buscaban o más bien dicho como saldrían vivos de ese bosque espantoso dudas corrieron para todos lo que se perdieron les daba demasiado miedo mejor dicho terror se morían de terror… entonces pensaron porque los gemelos, el peli azul, y los pequeños niños no estaban les paso una idea por su cabeza… pero después le dieron la cosa de que no era cierto por eso lo dejaron a un lado y pensaron que tal si se perdieron y no los volverían a ver para el hermano mayor de los gemelos y el pequeñín el estaba aterrado si no volvía a ver a su hermanito lo matarían en su casa mas sus padres empezó a dar círculos desesperando a todos los presentes…

-Ya cálmate me pones nervioso sabes que estamos perdidos ellos igual así que estamos en las mismas que tal si ellos saben cómo salir de aquí y salen y nosotros no te has puesto a pensar que nos pasara si no encontramos la salida de este inmenso bosque nos quedaremos aquí hasta que nos busquen-dijo el joven rubio preocupado ***abrazando a la rubia***

-Sting tiene razón lo que nos pasa puede pasarles a ellos pero ese no es el caso somos demasiados para ponernos de acuerdo qué camino tomar será demasiado difícil pero ellos no ya que son tres y varios niños eso será demasiado fácil-dijo el joven peli blanco** (yo: aclarando es Lyon y algunos los aclarare con **)**

-Ara ara chicos cálmense no creo que pase nada además los gemelos saben cómo sobrevivir… saben algo nosotros nos trajimos los suministros pero ellos saben cómo conseguir comida… digamos que participaron en un realiti donde sobrevivieron durante cuatro meses en un bosque por eso no ahí porque preocuparse-dijo la joven peli blanca ***Mirajane***

-Pero ne-chan sabes que ellos son demasiado locos y están con varios pequeños y con Jerall crees que sea los mismo para ellos como lo hicieron en el realiti para serte sincera no creo que sobrevivan o tal vez si Levi-chan cuantas probabilidades ahí de que ellos sobrevivan- dijo la joven alvina ***Lissana* (yo: duda de los gemelos que mal para ellos)**

-Las probabilidades es de una a cero bueno eso dicen los cálculos pero la verdad apostaría a los gemelos ya que son demasiado buenos en eso de los campamentos ellos planean cualquier probabilidad digamos que son unas maquinas pensativas en todos las opciones que pasen- dijo la pequeña peli azul sorprendiendo a todos **(yo: que bien alguien a la defensa de los gemelos)**

-Miren chicos lo que dice la enana es verdad esos dos son terroríficamente buenos pensando las situaciones y digamos que esta de seguro no será la excepción…pensemos que tal guardaron unas brújulas…suministros…cuchillos, cuerdas o cualquier cosa que los ayudaran saben hasta creo que están mejor que nosotros-dijo el joven peli negro contento ***Gajeel***

Y en efecto paso así los gemelos prepararon todo para sí pasaba algo pero en realidad no estaban perdidos estaban en el lugar que decidieron escaparse para ver cuando harían su plan pero se adelanto demasiado así que pasaron a una de las tantas fases pero antes les contarían todo a los pequeñitos cuando se dieron cuenta el peli azul estaba llegando con leña para la fogata…los niños juntaban cosas entre todas agua y frutas…los gemelos ayudaron a poner las tiendas de acampar después aprender la fogata para que prepararan la comida…también llevaron troncos y piedras para ponerlas a alrededor de la fogata…ayudaron a construir una mesa para poner los alimentos otra para cocinar y de ahí se sentaron pero antes le dieron la señal a su amigo peli azul para que se sentara y después sentaran a los pequeñitos tenían que decirles todo lo que planearon y si estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos a hacer ese elaborado plan y si no mejor que hicieran una promesa de guardar silencio…

-Niños les tenemos una propuesta y si me dicen que si se divertirán de verdad no como los divierten esos tontos que solo los ponen a jugar juegos de mesa y escuchar conversaciones aburridas o participar en cosas realmente aburridas…los que son divertidos aquí son los gemelos o no están de acuerdo conmigo-dijo el joven peli azul sonriendo** (yo: apoyo a Jerall que los gemelos son buenos y divertidos no como los demás jejeje puede ser)**

-Aye nosotros creemos que mis hermanos son maravillosos y los extrañamos demasiado nos encanta sus travesuras demasiado no como hacen los demás me dan demasiado miedo y me aburren demasiado- dijo el pequeño peli azul que simulaba ser un gato

-Enserio los aburrieron eso si es terrible necesitan la dosis de los gemelos inmediatamente enfermera dígame cual es la propuesta y como nos divertiremos este verano y doctor de la alegría como le quitaremos esas caras largas a los pacientes-dijo el joven peli rosa alegre

-La propuesta es unas divertidas bromas a los demás chicos después enfriar el lago lo suficiente para que se enfermen y después una dosis infinita de bromas hacia los demás verdad doctor de la alegría-dijo la joven peli rosa simulando ser la enfermera alegremente

-Cierto muy cierto y para quitar esas caras largas lo que haremos es darles una dosis divertida de las historias divertidas de los gemelos y también una deliciosa comida por supuesto preparada por el trió de…-decía el joven peli azul riendo

-El trió dinámico de las bromas más peligrosas y extremas-dijeron los tres al unisonó haciendo reír a los pequeños

-Son demasiado divertidos por eso aceptamos su oferta además queremos hacer una broma a todos esos aburridos hermanos por los cuales tenemos y por eso es demasiado que soportar- dijo el pequeño peli negro ***Lily* **

**Continuara…**

**Bueno eso es todo espero que les alla gustado y dejen su Reviews y aclaracion de varios comentarios que pusieron del capitulo anterior...**

**gracias a todos los que les anda gustando el trama poco a poco ira terminando...si terminara pero no se en que capitulo pero no se preocupen aun queda el fanfic de Remember que por cierto tambien esta a punto de terminar creo que terminara antes que este... pero tambien cuando termine los dos empezare uno nuevo este es como lo describiria comedia **

**Bueno otra aclaracion para el comentario que dice que tengo algo contra Lucy la verdad es que no pero como les digo a todo los que leen ambos fanfics y ven que hago que Lucy salga como la mala o algo por el estilo digamos que sufro un poco de bipolaridad tengo dos personalidades y cuando leo fanfics donde hacen que Lucy sufra y haga que hacer sufrir a Natsu saca mi otra personalidad y se pone loca por eso pasa eso pero no te preocupes Lucy no terminara como la mala ni nada de eso es algo pasagero de mi otra personalidad**

**Dejando los comentarios a lado gracias por seguir el fanfic pronto subire el siguiente capitulo**


	11. Chapter 11 Broma de miedo

**Hola a todos me tarde un poquito pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo...**

**Advertencias: el capitulo puede traer un relato un poco loco pero de todas formas espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones **

**cursivas pensamientos...entre otras cosas**

**() interrupciones mias**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

Capitulo 10. Broma de miedo

Los jóvenes explicaban a los niños cual era su elaborado plan pero hicieron varias actuaciones para que los entendieran ya que si pasaba algo ellos mismos serian los culpables de ese error… en la noche los jóvenes junto a los niños estaban conversando junto a la fogata de lo que harían en la mañana o en la tarde pero tenían que comenzar ya que ese plan era demasiado largo…

-Aye entonces Natsu-nii porque no empezamos hoy la broma que tal porque es muy larga y además nosotros metimos en la mochila de Gajeel un libro de leyendas de terror de este bosque- dijo el pequeño peli azul **(yo:****eso si es malvado pero que pasara si eso pasa)**

-Happy muy bien hecho también a ustedes ya andan aprendiendo a ser malos eso es impresionante…pero la pregunta cual libro de leyendas era porque si quieren espantarlos necesitamos que nos digan-dijo el joven peli azul animado

-El libro que metimos a su mochila era donde meten demasiadas cosas o personajes de terror como la niña del pozo o del aro que sale de ese pozo y se ve tenebrosa-dijo la pequeña peli azul con miedo ***Wendy***

-Trajimos los disfraces pero el problema será como los encontraremos porque este bosque es muy grande y los mapas que les dimos eran erróneos pero podemos encontrarlos no creo que sean tan tontos para no encender una fogata-dijo el joven peli rosa explicando

Mientras los jóvenes y los pequeños terminaban sus planes por otro lado de ese inmenso bosque a unos quinientos kilómetros **(yo: no se cuanta distancia es pero es mucha según lo dice el internet de un kilometro son diez kilómetros cuadrados entonces quinientos por diez es como cinco mil)** los demás jóvenes estaban sentados enfrente de la fogata platicando ya que aun seguían perdidos, preocupados entre otras cosas…cuando se dieron cuenta el joven peli negro ***Gajeel*** tenía un libro en sus manos entonces le preguntaron que era y él respondió que un libro de terror… en eso la joven peli blanca se lo quito y empezó a ver cuales historias venían…

-Ara ara…miren viene la historia de la niña del aro** *con aura siniestra* **según lo que dice este libro en este bosque es donde esta ese dichoso pozo que las primeras personas que lo vieron investigaron y en la noche vieron a una niña salir de ese pozo-dijo la joven peli blanca espantando a todos los presentes

-Eso es pura mentira ***molesto* **como creen que se nos aparecerá una niña y más si es esa de la historia del aro…pero de donde sacaste ese libro que yo recuerde no estas acostumbrado a leer ninguno menos cualquiera de terror-dijo el otro joven peli negro ***Rouge***

-No hablen sigo buscando…aquí está el de la llorona…uy que miedo pero no es interesante que tal el de el circo de fenómenos los cuales eran el hombre de dos cabezas, la diva grotesca, la bestia que come frio ***ósea el que come carne humana*** los que miden más de ocho metros…***viendo a los demás que estaban escuchando* **pero como el tonto de Rouge dice que es pura mentira no les interesa verdad-dijo la peli blanca con cierta sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Ejem eso del circo de fenómenos fue real ciertamente relata en la guerra eso dice los datos de un libro se los llevaron a la fuerza –dijo la joven peli azul con unos lentes ***Levi***

De repente vieron que en lo profundo de ese lugar unas luces se prendieron **(yo: aquí viene lo bueno la broma)** ellos se pararon muy asustados y siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse en lo más profundo de ese inmenso lugar cuando vieron algo se movía entre los arbustos… ellos se espantaron cuando vieron esa cosa que se movía era un animal pequeño eso los calmo pero cuando voltearon a ver se encontraron con un pequeño niño pero lo que les pareció más anormal era que el niño tenía unas orejas de gato al igual que una cola y su cara aparecía a la de un gato ***Happy*…** el pequeño camino más rápido y ellos lo siguieron les mataba la curiosidad pero sintieron que alguien los observaba y era una pequeña ***Charle***que al igual que la pequeña tenia esos mismos rasgos… se espantaron y cuando volvieron a ver no estaba al entrar a ese lugar tan iluminado se sorprendieron al ver que era la carpa de un circo y afuera estaba un montón de puestos…pero se sorprendieron al ver unos piernas inmensas de unos gigantes cuando vieron para arriba se encontraron con la sorpresa que eran esos dos niños con los mismos rasgos y ellos se presentaron…

-Mucho gusto a todos ustedes mi nombre es Alioth…bienvenidos al Dark Wood Circus la función empieza en una media hora pueden divertirse- dijo el pequeño que ahora media unos ocho metros ***Happy***

-Me presento…mi nombre es Adonay y les doy la más grande bienvenida al circo…mientras esperan porque no ven los puestos-dijo la pequeña peli blanca ***Charle***

Todos los jóvenes estaban sorprendidos y tenían miedo demasiado miedo pero les entro la duda o la curiosidad así que avanzaron hasta encontrarse en los puestos donde habían varias cosas… cuando vieron habían pocas personas entre la carpa del circo salían tres pequeños los cuales se veían raros o extravagantes como dirían las personas…el primero era un pequeños que iba disfrazado de rana pero le salía una cola de gato… el segundo iba leyendo un libro bastante grande y por ultimo uno que iba con unas tazas de té y una tetera pero con un traje muy caro…a lo que vieron un poco raro pero vieron que se les acercaba demasiado entonces les entro el terror…

-Y yo le dije que no puede obligarnos estar tanto en la carpa del circo a los que puede tenerlos tanto tiempo ahí son a ellos pero a nosotros no…no tiene intenciones malas- dijo el pequeño disfrazado de rana alegando ***Frosh***

-Pero bien sabes tu que es un maniático y psicópata que nos quiere adentro para cuando empiece la función tenemos que guiar a todas las personas y explicar las cosas o las verdades además a los dos les gusta estar pero a los demás no-dijo el pequeño que leía el libro grande ***Lector***

-Oigan donde están esos dos saben que tienen que dar la bienvenida…ese Alioth me las pagara por lo que hizo…y Adonay lo cubre demasiado el maestro de ceremonias se enojara con ellos y saben lo que significa…castigo-dijo el pequeño que tomaba su té ***Romeo***

Los jóvenes se les quedaban viendo ellos hablaban como si nada conocían casi todo lo del circo pero antes de que siguieran caminando hacia su paseo rutinario los pequeños se detuvieron a ver a esos jóvenes que los veían detenidamente se proponían a seguir caminando pero antes de que siguieran avanzando los jóvenes les hablaron sin ningún miedo ya que querían saber porque se cubrían sus ojos en el caso de uno y de otros dos uno de sus dos ojos tenían esa curiosidad…

-Se puede saber porque van con los ojos cubiertos con una máscara eso no es normal- dijo la rubia

-Nosotros llevamos esto por lo que hemos hecho mal en este circo…es nuestro castigo-dijo el joven que tomaba tranquilamente el té

-Pero porque se los cubren eso es inhumano…deberían arrestar a ese maestro de ceremonias por tal barbaridad que hace a sus empleados-dijo la joven pelirroja enojada

-A nosotros no nos creerán nadie ya que nadie nos apoya…porque somos fenómenos para eso está este circo…nosotros los fenómenos somos exhibidos aquí pero a los que maltrata mas el maestro de ceremonias son a las atracciones principales-dijo el pequeño que leía inmenso libro

Mientras ellos tenían la charla por otro lado de esa inmensa carpa estaban los gemelos, el joven peli azul, la pequeña peli azul y el pequeño peli negro que se estaban disfrazando…todo lo tenían planeado podían crear terror en tan solo unos minutos ya que tenían un equipo eficiente que los ayudaría pero en ese momento entraron los dos niños que median ocho metros se bajaron de unos grandes palos y se sentaron a descansar…

-Ya están los otros tres platicando con los otros…pero no entiendo cómo es que darán miedo si explicaran algo que no es nada tenebroso-dijo el pequeño peli azul

-Te lo explicaremos…diciendo esto lo que da más miedo es la profundidad con lo que lo pronuncias las mascaras que traen en sus ojos…y el maquillaje que nos pondrán serán todo un excito-dijo la joven peli rosa contenta

-No entiendo porque Lily tienen que ser el maestro de ceremonias…además Wendy será la diva grotesca o como mejor la conocen la diva deforme…nosotros dos seremos el hombre de dos cabezas o el payaso…y Jerall el hombre que come carne humana-dijo el joven peli rosa

Después de un rato todas las personas estaban haciendo fila para entrar a la función…los jóvenes que habían terminado la plática de hace un rato se sentían muy mal tenían miedo…terror y ganas de salir corriendo pero la curiosidad era más grande que todos esos sentimientos que traían adentro**(yo: bueno también esta parte que escribo es para todos ustedes espero que les guste el relato pero acuérdense de algo todo lo que escribo puede ser un poco loco)…**y tu apuesto que piensas que los circos son todo diversión y juegos. Apuesto que piensas que todos los **"Fenómenos del circo" **son gente como tú y yo, que se divierten muchísimo actuando, como tú lo hacer viéndolos. Apuesto que piensas que esos "**fenómenos**" siempre han sido así: deformes y **"diferentes"** **¿Piensas que ese payaso con dos cabezas nació así?** ***En eso salieron los gemelos disfrazados de ese payaso* ¿Piensas que la cantante con las piernas de cabra tiene esas partes de animal porque realmente nació sin piernas? *En eso apareció la pequeña peli azul como la diva***… **¿Piensas que ese chico de apariencia normal con el cabello como el cielo a media noche es solamente otro artista, que escapo de casa?** ***De alguna parte salía el joven peli azul con una camisa de fuerza***Pero a ti no te importa…***Decía el maestro de ceremonias y de ahí salieron los otros cinco pequeñitos disfrazados de otras cosas y preparándose para hablar* **No te das un segundo para pensar como los fenómenos son realmente. Lo que los fenómenos se hicieron a sí mismos para unirse al circo. Apuesto cualquier cosa a que no conoces el dolor y sufrimiento que pasan. No has escuchado sus gritos y llantos en la noche. No los has escuchado pidiendo morir. No has olido el hedor a carne podrida.

No sabes nada. Ni una sola cosa. Pero eso es lo que voy a decirte a ti mismo. Si no quieres saber la verdad, o no eres lo suficiente fuerte para saber, da marcha atrás ***no continúes leyendo***. Vamos a empezar con como estos fenómenos se unieron. Pero unirse no es el término apropiado, **¿no? **No cuando cada uno de los **"fenómenos"** eran perfectamente humanos, y fueron secuestrados cuando eran solo niños que querían ir a ver el circo por sí mismos. Eso es; secuestrados. Robados de las calles a pesar de haber escuchado sus gritos, llantos y suplicas por ayuda. Sus patadas, sus golpes, haciendo todo lo posible para poder escapar. Solo para terminar sin esperanzas y convertirse en conejillos de indias manipulados por la voluntad de alguien.

Antes del circo, había un joven que creció huérfano con cabellos azul oscuro que finalmente había encontrado un hogar con una madre que lo amaba. Claro, debió haber sido bastante pobre. Claro, pudo haber tenido una vida dura. Claro, pudo haber muerto en las calles de todas formas. Pero este maldito circo…este maldito circo arruino todas sus posibilidades y oportunidades de vivir una vida…de vivir como una persona normal, en lugar de ese animal sediento de sangre, sediento de carne humana. Pero no. Por supuesto que no. Tuvieron que llevárselo. Tuvieron que llevárselo a la edad de doce años. Solo era un niño cuando se le fueron inyectadas todas esas cosas…todas esas cosas **¿Y sabes que clase de cosas le hicieron? ¿Lo sabes?** Lo volvieron loco. Literalmente, perdió la razón de pensar. Se convirtió en un legítimo caníbal. Habiendo estado encantando de comer otro ser humano. Un ser humano.

De hecho prefirió que todo se sirviera frio directamente frio, crudo sin calentar y que fuera de gran preferencia humano. Disfrutaba sentir un remolino de sangre en la boca y esta chorreara por su barbilla por su boca… ***Todos los que estaban ahí veían como le daban unos trozos de carne humana (yo: por supuesto que es mentira) y como la devoraba al instante y de su boca le escurría la sangre*** **¿Acaso no es esa una imagen encantadora?¿Y sabes porque ese pequeño chico fue elegido para experimentar con él?¿Por qué él, un pobre chiquillo que hubiera muerto en las calles, había sido elegido? **Porque era un joven que aun no había vivido su vida para llenarla con buenos recuerdos, en vez de pensamientos relacionados con carne, sangre y más carne humana. Ahora tienes idea de lo que estoy explicando. Ahora sabes al menos una parte de esos horrores. Así que te preguntare otra vez; **¿Te gustaría retirarte?** Porque estoy a punto de continuar…Había una vez una pequeña cantante con el cabello color azul profundamente oscuro. Esa chica era de una amorosa familia, con una madre, un padre y dos pequeños hermanos menores con los que siempre jugaba. La familia de la chica era considerada entre muchos como rica, y quizás fueron sus extravagantes ropas hechas con los más finos materiales lo que llamo la atención de esa persona **(yo: en lo que lo busque sale maestro de ceremonias pero sería mucho terror) ¿O quizás el maestro la escucho cantar una alegre melodía mientras iba a la tienda? Quizás fue su cabello que parecía de seda, ¿O fue su cara perfecta?** No. No se trataba de eso. Ni siquiera cerca. Es porque ella no había crecido. **¿Saber lo que le hicieron a esa chica? ¿Tienes alguna idea? **Te lo diré. Le amputaron las piernas y no de una gentil. Entonces la chica que alguna vez fue conocida por su cara perfecta y perfecta voz, cambio para convertirse en la chica con las piernas de cabra ***la pequeña peli azul avanzaba hacia los jóvenes que tenían una cara de horrorizados* **

**-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que es vivir en ese estado de deformidad? ¿Con piernas que ni siquiera son humanas?** Porque sé que ni siquiera podrían imaginar lo difícil que debe de ser. Solo intenta imaginar el sufrimiento y el horro que me trajo a mí la diva que llora consigo misma cada noche, me hace daño por dentro y me dejan con ganas de llorar-dijo la pequeña peli azul *llorando*- El dolor…el dolor es tan insoportable ***viendo desde la máscara que tenía en los ojos a los jóvenes que se morían del miedo***

Me sorprende que hayas llegado tan lejos. Debes tener un corazón fuerte. Pero te lo diré otra vez; puedes darte la vuelta e irte. Porque te puedo asegurar, las cosas no mejoraran pronto… **¿Ese payaso con dos cabezas? * Señalando a los gemelos que tenían ese disfraz los cuales estaban parados en un pie sobre una pelota*** Antes de convertirse en un fenómeno de un circo, **¿Sabes de quien se trataba? *Todos negaban con su cabeza*¿Lo sabes? **Claro que no. Nadie lo sabe. Hasta ahora. Ese fenómeno ***señalando de nuevo a los gemelos que caminaban a dirección al publico*** eran dos niños; un par de gemelos idénticos; un niño y una niña que eran inseparables desde su nacimiento. Ellos eran mejores amigos, y siempre estaban juntos. ¿Y sabias que tenían una mamá y un papá? Esos niños tenían una familia. Tenían amigos. Tenían un increíble futuro por delante. Todo por no haberse alejado lo suficientemente rápido. Porque eran simplemente niños**. ¿Y sabes que sucedió después? ¿Después que sus gritos fueron apagados, y fueron encadenados y atados a una mesa de metal? **Fueron masacrados vivos. Tenían extremidades amputadas mientras estaban consientes. Y entonces realmente se volvieron inseparables. Realmente siempre estarían juntos, hasta el momento de sus muertes. Porque esos dos niños se volvieron uno solo. Los cosieron. Trozos de carne quedaron esparcidos alrededor de ellos durante todo el proceso, y el hedor de la sangre y la muerte se quedo en sus fosas nasales por mucho tiempo después de eso. Tanto tiempo después…Solo porque eran niños alegres.

Pero eso no es todo. Ni siquiera estamos cerca del final. Hay mucho más. Tantas almas torturadas. Tantos niños que murieron durante las mutilaciones. Tantos otros niños que deseaban con todo su corazón estar muertos. Tantos…tantas almas desafortunadas que habían caído en las de él y también del Maestro de Ceremonias… **¿Sabes que mas? **La tortura no termino allí. Ser cortados y convertirse en esas cosas es probablemente lo menos doloroso a comparación de lo que paso después. Pero teniendo en cuenta que has llegado hasta aquí, dudo que dejes de escuchar esto. Así que no me molestare en alertarte una vez más. **¿Sabes lo que pasaba si cometían el mínimo error? ¿Si se negaban a hacer algo para el show? ¿O incluso si pisaban un escalón con el pie equivocado? **Oh no, no tienes ni idea. Pero mira, eso es porque el maestro de ceremonias los castigaba apartándolos de los ojos de cualquiera que pudiera ver esos actos pecaminosos. **¿Qué era ese castigo?** Te preguntas. ***todos asentían*** Acido. Si has escuchado bien; acido. Has cualquier cosas que haga enojar al maestro de ceremonias y tendrás esa sensación ardiente del acido derramado sobre tu cuerpo desnudo. Cada última gota *** en eso los cuatro que estaban actuando se quitaron sus mascaras mostrando como les había quedado por el acido* ¿Crees que eso es malo?** Se pone peor. No mucho, pero se vuelve pero. Yo sé; es difícil de creer. Como si la mutilación no fuera suficientemente mala. **¿Y el acido?** Es mucho más de lo que alguien debiera aceptar, sean o no humanos. Pero mezcla los dos, y se obtiene el peor dolor de todos. Que te pudras. Si es cierto. Mezcla la mutilación y el acido, y voila, eres un ser vivo que respira, aunque estas muriendo, carcomiéndose desde dentro. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a explicar el horror la agonía de lo que se siente que tu cuerpo decaya, y ser consiente cada segundo de eso.

Y por eso todos los **"fenómenos" **quieren morir. A pesar de que están muriendo de todas formas, es tan lento y tan doloroso que es insoportable. Quieran tener una muerte rápida. Incluso si es en una hora o en tres, ese dolor sería mucho más fácil de soportar que el infierno que pasan. Pero ellos no intentan quitarse la vida; no, nunca. Por mucho que desee que su sufrimiento termine, continúan adelante.

**¿Por qué?**

-Porque el circo es muy divertido. Es por eso. Muy divertido de hecho- dijeron al unisonó todos espantando a los jóvenes que apenas se habían dado cuenta de que las demás personas habían desaparecido- Y esa es la verdad. Cada palabra. Cada maldita y sangrienta palabra **¿Cómo es que sabemos todo esto?** Te preguntaras…_**Es porque este es el The Dark Woods Circus**_

Los jóvenes del espanto gritaron y de repente sintieron mucho sueño y cayeron en el sueño profundo y de eso los jóvenes que andaban haciendo la broma con los pequeños quedaron riendo un buen rato pero se apuraron a rejuntar las cosas ya que querían irse lo más pronto posible que tal si despertaban y los veían…salieron de ese lugar en donde ya no había nada y se fueron a el lugar donde acampaban aun seguían con sus disfraces y se sentaron a descansar…

-Aye me dio mucha gracia ver la cara de miedo…ellos decían antes no creo en esas cosas y mucho menos que sean reales por eso es tontería para espantar a los pequeños-dijo el pequeño peli azul contento.

-Frosh piensa lo mismo porque Rouge decía esas palabras y ofendía cuando las decía ya que decía que eso era para inmaduros-dijo el pequeño peli verde sonriendo

-Ya niños no les crean y que si son para inmaduros verdad…los inmaduros les enseñaron que no hay que andar diciendo un montón de palabras y después aterrarse a escuchar un montón de palabras… por cierto quien me ayuda a quitarme esta camisa de fuerza-dijo el peli azul sonriéndole a los pequeños

-Jerall-san porque te quieres quitar el disfraz mira a los gemelos ellos no se lo quieren quitar hasta parece que lo andan disfrutando tanto…verdad Natsu-san…Natsuki-san-dijo la pequeña peli azul que todavía estaba disfrazada de la diva

-Claro que si mira nos va bien ser los gemelos que se quedaron unidos por el resto de su vida… además nos encanto esa parte donde hablo Lily verdad nee-chan el debe de asustar en día de brujas con nosotros-dijo el peli rosa con una gran sonrisa

-Claro nii-chan Lily debes de ir a espantar con nosotros para el siguiente día de brujas iremos a espantar en el parque…tu también Wendy y por supuesto a Jerall el tiene el don de espantar por sus venas…-dijo la joven peli rosa

-Una pregunta porque ustedes dos son unos idiotas y tú le sigues a ellos nunca piensan en las consecuencias que puede traer sus bromas por ejemplo esta nunca pensaron que puede ser que uno hubiera tenido un infarto-dijo la pequeña peli blanca **(yo: eso debió haber sido un balde de agua helada para los gemelos y para Jerall)**

-Y una pregunta para ti porque no dejas de ser tan tsundere de una buena vez no agradas con ese comportamiento que tienes-dijeron los tres al unisonó***enojados***

-Oigan una pregunta por aquí que broma sería la siguiente porque de espantarlos ya se termino bueno eso digo-dijo el pequeño castaño sonriendo ***Lector***

-Pues lo que escuche de Natsu-nii es la broma del oso de espantarlos con un oso que sale desde los arbustos…pero mi pregunta seria de donde sacamos un oso- dijo el pequeños *Romeo*

-Pues eso nunca lo pensamos pero tenemos el plan que nos sacara de este problema…tenemos un amigo o un contacto que nos podría traer un oso de verdad pero no hará nada porque es inofensivo solo los espantara-dijo el joven peli rosa

-Un oso de verdad enserio…pero eso no es peligroso porque no traemos un tigre bueno lo digo yo como opinión-dijo el pequeño peli azul sorprendiendo a todos

Después de platicar lo que harían la mañana siguiente se cambiaron y se fueron a dormir y el silencio invadió ese lugar…a la mañana siguiente en donde estaban durmiendo los demás jóvenes unos se iban despertando y dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado en la noche anterior había sido real no solo eso sino que se les habían aparecido fantasmas…eso hizo que les diera demasiado escalofríos…se levantaron y caminaron directo a su campamento que habían hecho el día anterior…por otro lado donde estaban los tres jóvenes con los pequeños todos se despertaban y comenzaban sus labores del día tenían que ir por agua…por leñas para prender la fogata…y también preparar la comida…después de un largo rato de espera donde los gemelos discutían con la pequeña peli blanca que cada vez los ofendía mas y ellos igual…y también donde metían al joven peli azul en esas peleas se calmaron las cosas y se habían sentado a desayunar en paz y calma…en otro lado siendo más específicos en el campamento de los demás jóvenes estaban discutiendo ya que la comida no la podían hacer nadie…y aparte de que no cuidaron la comida en la noche y ni la alejaron de los animales se habían quedado sin suministros dejándolos sin comida y muchos oraban a Kami-sama que a los demás no les estuviera pasando lo mismo y después de una larga discusión donde las mujeres pelearon con los hombre…las mujeres fueron las vencedoras y obligaron a los chicos a que buscaran frutas, o algo para comer y para suerte de ellos encontraron un lago donde se pusieron a pescar durante más de una hora hasta que pescaron más de un pez y se habían ido…

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les alla gustado bueno gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic y una gran aclaracion para todos jejeje bueno pienso terminar ya mero los dos fanfics que escribo pero comenzare uno nuevo espero que les guste cuando lo publique...y gracias a todos mis lectores y a los que dejan Reviews**


	12. Chapter 12 ustedes no son mis amigos

**Holaa a todos...me he tardado un poco pero aqui les traigo una mega oferta *riendo* no es cierto les traigo un mega capitulo siiii espero que les guste *aura mega luminante* y saben este esta un poco mas largo eso creo*aura deprimente* y me disculpo por el capitulo anterior creo que fue tenebroso me disculpo**

**Aclaraciones**

**Cursivas pensamientos llamadas etc**

**() interrupciones mias...**

**Les dejo el siguiente capitulo y espero que les guste...**

Capitulo 11. Confiaba en ustedes pero ahora no

Los tres jóvenes junto a los niños estaban sentados platicando mientras bromeaban acerca de varias cosas y veían como los jóvenes eran más graciosos y terroríficos que los otros les hubiera gustado verlos con esa cara de asombro porque eso era bueno…todos estaban animados…por otro lado a varios kilómetros de ahí…los demás jóvenes discutían por cual camino tomar ya que no querían perderse otra vez…unos se separaron de nuevo pero al rato de dar varias vueltas los encontraron y siguieron adentrándose a ese inmenso bosque el cual a cada paso se entraban mas y mas hasta que otra vez se perdieron pero esta vez se alejaron donde estaban los otros …dieron vueltas y vueltas hasta que se desviaron del campamento en donde estaban los jóvenes a unos cuantos metros y se desviaron pero que irónico dirían muchos por otro lado…en donde estaban los tres jóvenes y los niños surgían preguntas de la broma anterior por lo cual eran respuestas por los tres jóvenes…

-Entonces cuando uno de nosotros finge estar amarrado y como loco…pues lo que haces es antes tomar clases de actuación eso es simple según yo-dijo el joven peli azul explicando a los niños ***como se hacia el hombre que come carne***

-Pero eso no explica nada y la verdad lo que comías que fue de verdad era carne de humano u otro de sus trucos suyos-dijo el pequeño peli negro usando astucia **(yo:tambien tengo esa duda como le hicieron)**

-Como desconfías de nosotros…pero la verdad deberían hacerlo no es cierto pero la verdad nosotros somos un poco locos en estas cosas…y lo que comió el eran dulces…así que ni se preocupen porque nosotros no somos tan psicópatas-dijo el joven peli rosa exagerando

-Aye pero ustedes son un poco locos y exagerados…aunque también son súper fascinantes pero también tengo una duda muy grande y es como pues como pudieron ser el hombre de dos cabezas-dijo el pequeño peli azul

-Es simplemente nuestro mas mayor misterio pero para hacer eso primero tuvimos que juntar nuestros pies y después dos doblarlos…y para mantenernos en la pelota pues hicimos esto-dijo el joven peli rosa explicando mientras los dos se agarraban de los hombros doblaban sus dos pies que sobraban y les pasaban una pelota a la cual saltaron y con el pie del joven peli rosa se mantenían y después con el de la joven peli rosa **(yo:asi es como le hicieron lo intentare algun dia)**

-Ven esto no están difícil que digamos solo lo que tienes que tener es equilibrio…pero para ser ciertamente exactos tienen que estar coordinados…-dijo el joven peli azul enseñándoles como estaban los gemelos ***todos sorprendidos***

En eso cuando el peli azul se acercaba se escucho un súper grito que espanto a todos los que estaban ahí y los jóvenes al perder la concentración salieron rodando con la pelota directo hacia donde provenía los gritos lo cual ellos gritaron de miedo…por otro lado del bosque específicamente donde provenían esos gritos…los jóvenes acababan de ver algo que se movía y eso espanto a las chicas…corriendo a un rio el cual era grande y para la desgracia de varios la corriente era espantosamente rápida…cuando vieron para atrás unos niños a los cual conocían salieron corriendo gritando por lo que habían visto atrás seguidos por el joven peli azul que buscaba algun rastro de los gemelos a los cual había perdido hace rato…los jóvenes se sorprendieron al verlos sanos y a salvo sin duda alguna se habían preocupado demasiado por los niños cuando vieron a el joven peli azul subir un árbol y sacar unos binoculares se preguntaron qué hacia pero al ver que faltaban dos personas…cuando grito muy fuerte y agarro a los niños para que corrieran a un lugar alto o más bien dicho treparan los jóvenes voltearon al ver que venían los gemelos en una pelota a toda velocidad y diciendo un montón de cosas y tuvieron que correr y trepar los arboles cercanos lo más pronto posible ya que si no serian personas muertas

-Soy una robot construida por un científico solitario…soy el resultado de un gran **"Milagro"**-dijo la joven peli rosa cantando- pero algo falta en mi interior y que él no pudo fabricar es un programa llamado **"Corazón"**

-Soy un solitario científico y eh creado a un robot él es el resultado de un gran **"Milagro"** pero algo falta en su interior y que no pude fabricar es un programa llamado **"Corazón"**-dijo cantando el joven peli rosa agarrándose fuertemente

En un rato después de que cantaran ese pequeño verso los jóvenes vieron que los gemelos iban en una pelota lo cual les pareció extraño pero sabían cómo eran esos dos así que no se preocuparon por preguntar y en eso los gemelos andaban manteniéndose pero antes de que continuaran en el equilibrio el joven rubio les grito y les hizo burla a lo cual siguieron los demás jóvenes haciendo que los jóvenes perdieran su concentración y siguieran con el camino hacia un precipicio **(yo: nooo...nooo no pueden morir asi bueno eso creo)** y en eso el peli azul bajo del árbol corriendo tratando de agarrarlos de sus ropas pero eso fue difícil ya que iban a gran velocidad haciendo que los dos estuvieran entre la vida y la muerte…

-Rezare a Kami-sama para que nada malo nos pase y por cierto Jerall te puede quedar mi computadora si nos pasa algo también te regalo a Happy…-dijo el joven peli rosa viendo hacia el joven peli azul ***persinandose***

-Moriré joven bueno eso fue un final de todo o no…pero ciertamente Jerall te encargamos a Happy y a los demás niños si es que sobrevivimos eso ya no será problema-dijo la joven peli rosa sonriendo ampliamente

-Salven a Willy la orca asesina ***gritando histericamente*…**eso no era lo que diría en la hora de que calleáramos a un precipicio… Natsuki vez algo en donde puédanos caer y sobrevivir –dijo el peli rosa con cierta preocupación y nervios **(yo: wow esto se pone interesante *con unas palomitas*)**

-Veo un lago pero ha de estar profundo estamos…mira vamos y venimos eso si es raro no-dijo la joven peli rosa emocionada

-No dejare que se mueran en un precipicio tontos…pero tampoco puedo salvarlos por mucho su peso contra el mío me anda llevando hacia el precipicio también-dijo el joven peli azul sosteniendo sus ropas de los gemelos-una cosa ya escribieron su testamento… **(yo: amistad es hermosa tambien aunque tambien un poco tonta de la parte de estos tres)**

En eso alguien agarro de la cintura a el joven peli azul y para la sorpresa de los gemelos era el pequeños peli azul el cual también era arrastrado por el peso de ahora tres personas cerca de caer y a unos cuantos metros columpiándose en la punta de ese risco…después sintieron que los jalaban varios que eran los demás pequeños que se agarraban el uno al otro…que irónico no empezaron con una simple explicación y terminaron en esa situación que los ponían entre la vida y la muerte…y todo por culpa de esos idiotas detestables los que hacían llamarlos amigos suyos…de ahí la joven peli azul agarro a la ultima niña que era Wendy con esfuerzo trataban de que otro no se aumentara a tal peso que ahora eran de cinco personas…y poco después la joven peli blanca junto a su hermana jalaron a la joven peli azul…intentando sacarlos de ese aprieto primero fue descendiendo la distancia de donde estaban los gemelos…y poco a poco fueron saliendo de ese inmenso miedo…

-Maldita sea porque no piensan en su seguridad par de inútiles…miren lo que les trae sus locuras porque no piensan antes de actuar-dijo la joven peli blanca regañándolos **(yo:da miedo mucho miedo)**

-Pues tu bien sabes que si pensamos pero un grito que creo que fue de ustedes y las burlas de esos idiotas hicieron que perdiéramos la concentración-dijeron los gemelos al unisono enojados y tambien furiosos** (yo: rezare a kami-sama que no pase nada malo)**

-Uff por poco no la contamos verdad chicos**…*viendo como se encendían tres auras enojadas*** mejor yo me voy a ver dónde está el corre caminos…vámonos niños esta bomba explotara cuando menos nos lo esperemos-dijo el joven peli azul asustado ***corriendo a gran velocidad y detras suyo los niños***

Cuando el joven peli azul corrió junto a los niños a toda velocidad la bomba había estallado haciendo que los que estaban ahí escucharan la discusión que les pareció eterna pero cuando vieron los gemelos habían desaparecido y la joven peli blanca estaba lo que se llamaba echa una fiera…por otro lado los gemelos estaban llegando al campamento pero realmente no estaban bien lo que se digamos bien por poco mueren y ni quien lo cuente…

**Natsu pov**

Irónico…simplemente irónico y todo por culpa de eso tontos por poco fallezco, muero y tambien me mata Mirajane...y no solo sino acompañado por mi hermana…mi mejor amigo…mi hermano y sus amigos que ahora eran mis amigos pero que se traen eso inútiles contra mi otra vez y no solo ellos sino también Mirajane que ellos no tiene la culpa que fue nuestra culpa y no se que tanto...blablablabla… ¿Qué rayos le pasa a este mundo? Pero eso no es todo si no que Levi también está de su lado pero que le pasa que no nos había dicho que seriamos amigos para siempre bueno eso ya no importa bueno me dedicare ahora a algo que tenía planeado con mi hermana y mi mejor amigo Jerall…nuestro otro objetivo aparte de hacerles bromas también es encontrarnos con un fantasma de verdad…jejejejeje ¡Un fantasma! ¡Genial!** (yo: eso es algo irrasional pero dejemoslo asi fantasma siiii)**Esto me encanta tengo ganas de cazar espíritus…pasando a otro plano dimensional me pregunto si es buena idea comprobar que existen los fantasmas o no en este bosque…pero quiero comprobarlo para también ver un Shingami como los de Bleach con sus espadas…bueno me sacaron de mis pensamientos los niños por eso me salí de aquellos pensamientos y me puse a ver que los niños me miraban con preocupación y entonces les dije que si querían seguir con la otra fase del plan porque el oso ya estaba listo…y eso aceptaron…

Después de un rato termino la broma…fue realmente gracioso…pero la verdad el oso no hacía nada era cariñoso y eso que era un cachorro…exageran por cosas pobre osito solo quería jugar con ellos bueno para mí eso parecía pero ellos se subieron a un árbol donde le pequeño oso no los alcanzo pobrecito pero eso no importa…**(yo:*llorando* pobre osito me lo imagino)**

**Normal pov**

Por fin había acabado las vacaciones de verano todos regresaban a su martirio de todos los días… para los gemelos eso era un gran reto el empezar a llegar a el primer lugar en todo ese semestre bueno eso era realmente interesante…y también estaban los clubes en los cuales estaban los gemelos y su amigo Jerall y también estaba otro problema el ser representantes de clase y preparar muchas cosas porque tenían que mejorar en lo que se llamaba el festival de otoño-invierno el cual se celebraría entre los meses de Noviembre y Diciembre…que ironía dirían los gemelos…en la clase de artes…la maestra daba clases sobre lo que es el arte y muchas cosas más **(yo: eso suena aburrido aun no quiero saber nada de las clases)…**

-Entonces los poemas son diferentes no simplemente son de amor…verdad señorita Heartfilia preste atención…las pinturas que vienen desde la antigüedad y ha sido fuente de inspiración- dijo la maestra explicando- para muchas personas ciertamente varios cuadros son claras obras de arte… joven Eucliffe guarde silencio…un claro ejemplar de tantos son **_los girasoles_** por el pintor holandés Vicent Van Gogh…de la seria solo hay tres cuadros similares con quince girasoles en un jarrón muy bien joven Dragneel dígame una obra de arte y por favor jóvenes guarden silencio

-Muy bien hablare del la obra** _El grito_** sin duda alguna es el titulo de cuatro cuadros del noruego Edvard Munch. La versión más famosa se encuentra en la galería Nacional de Noruega y fue completada en 1893…por favor compañero Eucliffe puede dejar de hablar-dijo el joven peli rosa hablando detenidamente-Todas las versiones del cuadro muestran una figura andrógina en primer plano, que simboliza a un hombre moderno en un momento de profunda angustia y desesperación existencial. **_El grito_** está considerado como una de las más importantes obras artísticas y del movimiento expresionista…con eso termino **(yo:sabe mucho y eso es aburrido...aburrido no quiero clases de artes...)**

-Muy bien joven Dragneel…esta exposición suya le dará dos puntos extra en la siguiente calificación…muy bien quien más tendrá una oportunidad-dijo la maestra elogiando al joven peli rosa y revisando su lista-joven Fullbuster algun aporte al conocimiento del arte o es que no quiere tener un punto

-Bueno le hablare sobre **_la Gioconda_**…también conocida como la mona lisa, realizada por Leonardo Da Vinci, sin duda alguna gana el título de la pintura más conocida en el mundo. Su misteriosa sonrisa es lo que intriga a millones de personas-dijo el joven peli negro sorprendiendo a su amigos que los escuchaban detenidamente- Hoy se sabe que la sonrisa fue pintada con colores que se aprecian mejor con la vista periférica. Y por último la Gioconda es el cuadro más famoso que existe **(yo: que aburrido me andan dando clases antes de que empieze)**

-Muy bien joven Fullbuster me ha intrigado con eso me hizo caso en estudiar porque si no podría reprobar…joven Eucliffe es la tercera vez es la ultima que le tolero y señorita Heartfilia algo que decir…no verdad entonces ponga atención y tome apuntes-dijo la maestra regañando

En eso toco el timbre dando por siguiente la salida de los jóvenes al receso y después de nuevo la entrada de nuevo a las clases de matemáticas que parecieron eternas con diferentes comentarios entre los gemelos y los otros jóvenes…en la hora de salida los jóvenes iban caminando platicando sobre lo aburrido que les resulto las clases este día…

-Que aburrido la maestra me regaño varias veces…y todo por culpa de el idiota del Dragneel me las pagara algun día…por cierto Gray desde cuando aquí tan estudioso-dijo el joven rubio viendo a su amigo

-Bueno me asignaron unos tutores en las diferentes para que me pusiera a estudiar porque si no lo hacía más seguro y reprobaba-dijo el joven peli negro hablando sobre su escarmiento

-Y quiénes son tus tutores Gray porque veo que son buenos en explicar varias cosas y también me sorprende saber eso ya que no queremos que nadie de nosotros repruebe-dijo la joven peli roja preguntando detenidamente

-Gray-sama…Juvia piensa que Lyon-sama puede ser buen tutor para Gray-sama…Gray-sama no necesita pasar con esos tutores-dijo la joven peli azul dándole una propuesta a el joven

-Tiene razón Juvia porque no estudias con nosotros o es que acaso le tienes miedo a Erza…adema tenemos refuerzos y nosotros también les enseñamos a Sting, Rouge, Yukino, Lissana, y muchos más del grupo-dijo la otra joven peli azul

-No puedo por mi tristeza y para la de ustedes mis tutores son los que tienen que enseñarme solamente y si quisiera iría con ustedes ya que mis tutores son…-dijo el joven peli negro antes de que voltearan a ver quien discutía…

Y para desgracia de varios eran los gemelos con el joven peli azul el cual estaba enojado porque probaron con él un disfraz el cual hacia que los gemelos vieran con cara de maravillados a los gemelos…y vieron que los gemelos llevaban varios papeles y cosas en sus manos lo cual los sorprendió pero lo que más les sorprendió fue cuando se acercaron a los niños los cuales les preguntaban maravillados porque el joven peli azul llevaba ese disfraz y porque ellos llevaban un carrito lleno de cajas y también llevaban varios papeles en sus manos pero antes de que ellos respondieran fueron interrumpidos por cierto joven rubio el cual le andaba reclamando al joven peli rosa porque por él era la culpa de que a él lo regañaron

-Pequeño cordero lamentable yo no soy culpable de que a ti te regañaran un montón de veces esa fue tu culpa ya que no te controlas deberías buscar tutores para que te ayuden a estudiar para los exámenes porque ellos no te ayudaran demasiado-dijo el joven peli rosa burlándose del joven rubio que se había enojado demasiado

-Hola Gray felicitaciones por tu exposición de hace rato ciertamente los gemelos son buenos tutores o es que no lo crees porque si no ellos solo me enseñaran a mí y a los niños –dijo el joven peli azul haciendo que todos se dieran cuenta de quienes eran sus tutores

-Entonces los gemelos son tus tutores…pero antes de todo esto porque llevan varias cosas en ese carrito y porque Jerall anda disfrazado de eso-dijo la joven rubia señalando todas las cosas

-Este carrito lleva galletas que por cierto cada representante de salón debe vender para recolectar dinero para su grupo para que participen en el siguiente festival de otoño-invierno y Jerall lleva el disfraz de un pikachu grande **(yo: si chibi aunque no si se es cierto…pero *derrame nasal)** para la propaganda-dijo la joven peli rosa explicando todo eso- verdad que Jerall-kun se ve realmente adorable pero también nos disfrazaremos pero distintamente por eso el es el único disfrazado

-Eso me parece explicable y muy interesante aunque lo de la propaganda me parece mucho y el dinero para que lo necesitan porque nosotros siempre tenemos que conseguir las cosas para ponerlas en los proyectos del salón-dijo la joven pelirroja

-Porque inexplicablemente alguien ***señalando a el joven rubio*** le dijo a su mami que eso era súper cruel que los estudiantes pensaran en sacar varias cosas de su casa y también comprar con su dinero así que tuvieron que pensar una forma en donde no gasten su dinero y aquí está su maldita solución que nos disfracemos y vendamos unas galletas que por cierto son caras y para hacerlos entrar en razón compran o sufrirán las consecuencias –dijo el joven peli azul

-Oyes Jerall nosotros aunque seamos representantes de la clase aportamos comprando diez cajas están riquísimas verdad…-dijo la joven peli rosa dando el dinero y comiendo otra galleta

-Muy ricas aunque pensándolo bien porque no hacemos esto disfrazamos a Jerall que ya está a Happy también y a mí y tú vas disfrazada de una niña exploradora vendiendo sus famosas galletas y diremos esto si no las compras pasaremos al plan B-dijo el joven peli rosa entusiasmado

-Ustedes están locos pero comprare quince…yo diez…yo cinco…-dijeron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo haciendo las cuentas y pagando y recibiendo los paquetes de galletas

-Por cierto Gray nos tienes que acompañar porque no podemos darte tutorías hoy así que la mejor forma es que nos sigas y nosotros te explicamos matemáticas pero te tienes que disfrazar pero de que…-dijo el joven peli rosa mientras comía galletas

-Yo ya sé porque no lo disfrazan igual que yo de un mendigo pokemon y lo ponen en ridículo como a mí y a Happy puede ser de gato eso le quedara bien o no lo creen-dijo el joven peli azul entusiasmado

-No…me niego a eso ustedes son nada mas mis tutores y eso fin de la discusión-dijo el joven peli negro realmente enojado y a avergonzado

-Bueno no importa…pero no estudiaras hoy eso es cierto y probablemente si no llevas una firma nuestra la tutor te regañara sabes cómo es Gildars-san…y nosotros solo aceptamos porque nos apiadamos de un alma indefensa de este grupito…nos habían dado varias opciones pero la que más nos gusto fuiste tu-dijo el joven peli rosa

-Entonces Gildars-sensei es el culpable de que tus tutores sean los gemelos…muy bien decidido hablaremos con él para que te deje libre y que te ponga otro tutor-dijo la joven rubia decidida- vamos chicos ahí que hablar con el Sensei…Gray quédate tu aquí

El grupo de jóvenes que eran amigos del joven peli negro se fueron caminando directo a el instituto mientras los gemelos, el joven peli azul y el joven peli negro junto al pequeño peli azul se quedaron ahí viendo como se iban…tres minutos después los gemelos entraron en la discusión que tenían con el joven peli azul al cual disfrazaron de pikachu…el cual él era bastante mayor para usar esas cosas y seguía insistiendo que no le quedaba bien y se lo quitaría…

-Me aburrí… bueno Gray firmo su sentencia de muerte ante el gran tutor nuestro y mayor disciplinario Gildars-san pero eso no le importa claro que no y yo creía que iba a aceptar ir con nosotros ya que a los que nos ayudaban recibirán puntos extra en las materias-dijo el joven peli rosa fingiendo tristeza

-Entonces no me quito el disfraz de…pikachu ese…pero porque yo tenía que ser el que se disfrazara aunque admito me veo bien con esto-dijo el joven peli azul sonriendo

-Ustedes son raros muy pero muy raros…no los entiendo pero la verdad tienen razón Gildars-sensei me matara al saber que quiero otro tutor-dijo el joven peli negro triste- pero esa no fue mi idea…malditos me las pagaran cuando les toque tutor a ellos

-Pobre de Gray…pero pasando a otra cosa por donde comenzamos a vender estas galletas son demasiadas y si no las vendemos todas terminaremos comiéndolas entre todos y pagándolas después y después con un gran dolor de estomago aunque son deliciosas-dijo la joven peli rosa sacando conclusiones

-Aye pero me interesaría saber porque me metieron a mi también en su venta de productos eso no debería serlo alguien más por ejemplo el que dijo o demando a todos por lo del festival que gasta mucho aunque no lo creo-dijo el pequeño peli azul preguntando

Durante media hora anduvieron discutiendo sobre donde ir…que hacer para vender las dichosas galletas y en ese rato discutieron como disfrazarían a los demás…poco después de ese rato los demás jóvenes venían pero con un aura por debajo de la tierra…y los gemelos junto al joven peli azul se imaginaron lo que había pasado por eso se burlaron de ellos ya que mejor que nadie que los gemelos y el joven peli azul para saber cómo era el tutor de su clase el gran tutor mayor en disciplina y en la hora de calificaciones o exámenes se ponía exigente pero ellos lo supieron porque eran los primeros lugares primero estaban los gemelos ocupando a acaparando el primer lugar y después el joven peli azul en segundo lugar…y el tercer lugar era otro joven pero de ahí el grupito de amigos estaban a partir del puesto número treinta y cinco ellos casi eran los últimos lugares sin duda alguna sus calificaciones estaban nadando en el inframundo o más bien dicho mas allá de ese lugar ya que eran pésimas…pero que podían decir…tres jóvenes que eran el ejemplo de la clase y un grupito que era el peor ejemplo de la clase uff quien lo diría que entre todos de ese grupito estaban sus primos, su hermanos, y su amiga que deplorable dirían ellos mismos…sus calificaciones eran y venían desde la prehistoria pésimas y sin duda alguna el maestro quiso rescatar un alma de ese grupo y ellos decidieron salvar al que se veía que podía superar esas calificaciones deplorables y llegar a un tercer lugar…mientras que ellos veían como venían sonriendo saber que el maestro y su gran sensei los había regañado pero de una manera que ni se la podían quitar…

-Entonces Natsuki el sensei te regaño por querer quitar de sus tutorías a tu gran amigo Jerall… verdad que el sensei es cruel hablando de las calificaciones de uno- dijo el joven peli rosa sonriendo maliciosamente

-Te quieres callar maldita salamandra…pero como diantres se les ocurre pensar que nos regaño el nos felicito por nuestro considera miento hacia nuestro compañero –dijo el joven rubio fingiendo

-Enserió y que te dijo les felicito por preocuparse por su amigo que esta cayendo a los mejores lugares y ustedes lo quieren rescatar para que saque las mismas calificaciones deplorables que ustedes-dijo el joven peli azul burlándose

-Maldito Jerall como diantres te burlas de nosotros…si quieres saber el Sensei nos regaño nos dio una lección la cual es no entrometerse en las calificaciones y tutorías de una persona que quiere salir bien este semestre…ya están contentos-dijo enojada la joven peli azul

-Ustedes hicieron que el profesor se enojara nosotros no-dijo la joven peli rosa enojada

-Puede ser verdad que si pero eso no justifica que hagan a Gray como una muñeca de trapo ustedes no le pueden dar órdenes él es nuestro amigo y lo defenderemos de unos tontos que lo quieren tratar de la forma más vil de todas-dijo la joven rubia furiosa

-Te suena a algo Natsuki, Natsu…a ya me acorde cuando nosotros éramos el hazme reír de la escuela y de ustedes y para que se lo sepan los gemelos no harán nada de eso con su pobre amigo que no se puede defender al contrario ellos solo se han ocupado en enseñarle nada mas…-dijo el joven peli azul enojado y defendiendo-y por si querían saber porque le decían eso era para divertirse ellos nunca caerían en algo tan vil como ustedes han hecho durante varios años

-Jerall-kun por favor no valen la pena vámonos tenemos que hacer un trabajo que nos dejaron-dijo la joven peli rosa triste- Gray-kun desde ahora no somos tus tutores mañana hablaremos con el tutor del grupo para que sepa…

-Bueno Happy vamos…aunque el ser maestro se me da bien escogeremos a otro para que le demos nuestra sabiduría inmensa…o qué tal si le enseñamos a un niño eso es una gran idea… Happy cómo vas con tus calificaciones-dijo el joven peli rosa animándose a si mismo

-Voy mal…no me enseñan bien ellos pero quiero que ustedes sean mis tutores si me enseñaran varias cosas como ustedes son los primeros en sus clases-dijo el pequeño peli azul sonriendo

Los tres jóvenes se fueron caminando con el pequeño peli azul hacia una parte para vender sus galletas **(yo: ya me dio hambre con tanto mencionar las galletas)** los demás jóvenes que se quedaron enojados viendo como se iban voltearon a ver a su joven amigo peli negro el cual caminaba hacia la salida pero antes de irse les dirigió la mirada la cual era una de furioso…

-Saben bien que no quería que me cambiaran tutor y también saben que ustedes van peor que yo por qué diantres se esforzaron en quitarme a mis tutores…yo lo que quiero es entrar a una universidad decente…y si ustedes se oponen no quiero que sean más mis amigos-dijo el joven peli negro mega furioso y volteándose- maldita suerte tengo que ir a disculparme y pedirles que revoquen esa decisión…

-Gray nos odia…no puede ser nos odia pero que hemos hecho…-dijo el otro joven peli negro

-Simple hicimos que esos idiotas se enojaran y no quieran darle tutorías…y también que pierda las esperanzas de entrar a una universidad decente-dijo el joven peli blanco resumiendo

-Ok eso no me lo esperaba pero porque se puso así son unas tontas calificaciones para que molestarse con dinero puedes entrar fácilmente a una escuela-dijo el joven rubio simplificando la respuesta con una lógica maniaca

Por otro lado el joven peli negro había encontrado a los jóvenes con el pequeño y les pidió perdón diciendo que de los demás no era el derecho de decidir si quería que ellos fueran sus tutores o no y un montón de cosas terminando esa disculpa lo metieron a un lado donde le pusieron un disfraz de pikachu al igual que el de el joven peli azul **(yo: derrame nasal en tres…dos…uno)** y después volteo a ver al niño el cual iba disfrazado de un gato el cual llevaba una cámara…a los gemelos los vio medio raros primero el joven peli rosa estaba disfrazado de un traje completamente negro y llevaba una espada y su cabello ahora era peli naranja con un peinado rebelde** (yo: Ichigo-kun no puede ser)** y la joven peli rosa la cual llevaba el uniforme de la escuela pero con una peluca color acua marino con dos coletas** (yo: Miku…genial primero dos pikachus…un gato…Ichigo y ahora Miku)**…y se dispusieron a empezar su plan de vender sus galletas…

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews aunque creo que me pase un poco de la raya con la broma de los gemelos del capitulo anterior fue un poco terrorifica y tambien me disculpo por los que allan tenido pesadillas...no olviden dejar sus Reviews...**

**De pie...reverencia...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Aye sir! espero que les alla gustado**


End file.
